Dar Zasłony
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Harry dochodzi do siebie po zwycięskiej walce z Voldemortem, a Zakon Feniksa stara się schwytać pozostałych na wolności Śmierciożerców, wciąż stanowiących zagrożenie dla czarodziejskiej społeczności. Czy chłopiec po raz kolejny postanowi samodzielnie walczyć ze złem? A może w końcu zrozumie, że tym razem nie jest sam? Sequel "Wewnętrznego Wroga".
1. Prolepsis

Witam ponownie! :) Przed nami sequel „Wewnętrznego Wroga".

Kilka uwag na początek:

Akcja tego opowiadania zaczyna się we wrześniu, a więc trzy miesiące przed sceną w epilogu pierwszej części.

Po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a dyrektorem Hogwartu została Minerwa McGonagall.

Zakon Feniksa stara się odnaleźć ukrywających się Śmierciożerców, a Harry stara się otrząsnąć z traumy wywołanej walką z Voldemortem – i nie przychodzi mu to łatwo.

Myślę, że fani Severusa Snape'a będą zadowoleni – będzie go w tej części o wiele więcej, niż w "Wewnętrznym Wrogu".

**Oryginał: 'The Veil's Reward' Madeleine Beverley.** Tłumaczę za wiedzą i zgodą autorki :)

Zaczynamy od małego nurka w przyszłe wydarzenia ;)

**Prolepsis**

W pokoju zaległa cisza, jednak krzyki i wrzaski na zewnątrz gabinetu dyrektorki zdawały się z każdą chwilą przybierać na sile. Harry, z wyrazem absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy, wciąż wpatrywał się w Snape'a stojącego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

- Kłamie pan - powiedział w końcu cicho; całe jego ciało wręcz promieniowało furią. - Dlaczego kłamie pan w tej kwestii?

- Nie kłamię - zapewnił go mężczyzna. Harry machnął lekceważąco ręką i odwrócił się.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle wierzę w jakiekolwiek pana słowo.

Snape wyciągnął rękę, złapał go za ramię i szarpnięciem odwrócił z powrotem do siebie.

- Mam na to dowód.

Harry wiedział, czego chce jego nauczyciel; niechętnie uniósł głowę i pozwolił, by ich oczy się spotkały. W jednej chwili przez jego głowę zaczęły przelatywać różnorakie kolory i dźwięki. Zarejestrował strzępy rozmowy i obraz dwóch mężczyzn dyskutujących w pokoju, w którym się teraz znajdował, a następnie tych samych mężczyzn obserwujących z daleka jego i Remusa. Oderwał wzrok od spojrzenia Snape'a i pozwolił, by profesor wyplątał się z jego myśli.

Zrozumienie tego, co zobaczył, zajęło chłopcu kilka chwil. Kiedy to nastąpiło, z wściekłością wyrwał ramię z uścisku Mistrza Eliksirów.

- WIEDZIAŁ PAN? - wrzasnął. - Wiedział pan przez cały ten czas! Pan... pan mnie _zdradził_ – zdradził pan nas wszystkich!

- To nie jest takie proste! - sprzeciwił się Snape.

- Nie jest? - prychnął chłopiec i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Snape podbiegł do niego i mocno popchnął na ścianę, znów zaciskając ręce na jego przedramionach.

- Niech mnie pan puści!

- Posłuchaj mnie, Potter – to wszystko nie jest takie, jakim się wydaje - mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech. - Musisz mnie posłuchać... muszę powiedzieć ci prawdę na temat tego, co się stało; dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł wydawać sądy.

Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

- Czemu w ogóle miałbym z panem dłużej rozmawiać?

- Ponieważ chciałeś wiedzieć, dlaczego złożyłem przysięgę twojej matce – dlaczego złożyłem _Wieczystą Przysięgę_, by zachować cię przy życiu... i co obiecałem Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, zanim zginął?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, a gniew w jednej chwili zmienił się w niedowierzanie.

- Czyli jednak złożył pan jakąś obietnicę! - krzyknął, zdumiony. - To naprawdę się wydarzyło? Nie było tylko snem?

- Wydarzyło się - potwierdził Snape puszczając chłopca. - Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem – aż do tej pory.


	2. Nowe życie

Już tyle polubień i alertów? Jesteście niezrównani :) Mam nadzieję, że to opowiadanie Was nie rozczaruje!

Jamie Grant: Bardzo dziękuję! Ja biorąc się do tłumaczenia sequela siłą rzeczy musiałam sobie przypomnieć, co się w nim tak właściwie dzieje, i uważam, że tutaj fabuła jest jeszcze ciekawsza, niż w pierwszej części :]

Freja: Ha, tak dobrze to nie ma ;) Muszę starać się zachować element suspensu ^^ Odpowiedzi na pytania nie pojawią się od razu, ale pojawią się – gwarantuję.

MadWoman98: Ja miałam dokładnie to samo :D Rozdziały tej części nie są zbyt długie, więc myślę, że aktualki będą dość częste :)

Miłego czytania!

**Nowe życie**

_Wrzesień_

Noc była cicha i mroźna. Cienki rogalik księżyca świecił przytłumionym światłem na czarnym niebie i nie był w stanie rozproszyć mroku w tej części miasteczka. Ponury, pomarańczowy blask lampy ulicznej zaczął migotać i przygasać, rzucając dziwne cienie na alejkę, przy której stała. W oddali zakapturzona postać torowała sobie na tej alejce drogę między przewróconymi koszami na śmieci i porozrzucanymi poduszkami. Lampa zamigotała żałośnie ostatni raz i w końcu zgasła. Postać odwróciła się gwałtownym ruchem, ale nie było w nim niepokoju, jedynie ciekawość. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się z pełnego obrzydzenia w zagniewany, gdy zauważyła, że u wylotu alejki stoi ktoś jeszcze.

- Wiedziałem, że mnie śledzisz - odezwała się ostro. - Nie powinno cię tu być.

- Mam całkowite prawo tu być...

- Wracaj do domu, Draco; jesteś tylko dzieciakiem.

Kaptur przybysza zsunął się na plecy i w mdłym świetle księżyca ukazała się blada twarz Draco Malfoy'a.

- Mam szesnaście lat! - zaprotestował. - Czarny Pan przyjąłby mnie już na służbę.

Okryta peleryną postać prychnęła pogardliwie.

- Nie po tym, jak twój ojciec okrył się taką hańbą.

Draco natychmiast wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Odwołaj to! - warknął.

- Schowaj różdżkę, głupku – chcesz, żeby ktoś cię zobaczył?

- Uspokój się, Avery. W pobliżu nikogo nie ma - odparł chłopiec, ale i tak wsunął różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni szaty. Avery obserwował go przez kilka chwil, po czym odezwał się cicho:

- Czarny Pan nie żyje. Nie musisz już tego robić.

Draco wbił w niego rozogniony wzrok.

- Owszem, muszę; reputacja ojca...

- Pieprzyć Lucjusza! - fuknął Avery. - Jesteś wolny – możesz robić, co zechcesz!

- Gówno prawda, Avery, i dobrze o tym wiesz! - żachnął się chłopak. - Pozostali przy życiu Śmierciożercy zamierzają znów się połączyć; chcą zaplanować nowy atak! Nie jesteś może tak sadystyczny, jak inni, ale _oni_ w pewnym momencie po mnie przyjdą – jeśli nie po to, by mnie zwerbować, to po to, by ukarać mnie za niezdolność mojego ojca do wykonywania rozkazów.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że planują kolejny atak?

- Nietrudno było się domyślić - odparł gładko Draco. - A teraz wiedzą już, że Potter żyje...

Avery westchnął głośno i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa.

- Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? - zapytał. - Potrafisz choćby wyobrazić sobie współudział w zabójstwie jednego ze swoich szkolnych kolegów?

Draco szybko pokiwał głową; jego oczy błyszczały.

- Nie mam innego wyjścia.

Avery ciaśniej owinął się peleryną i rozejrzał się uważnie.

- W porządku. Pospiesz się, już i tak jesteśmy spóźnieni.

Wyciągnął ramię i kazał chłopcu mocno je złapać; chwilę później obaj zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

Ciemność dusiła go; niekończąca się płachta czerni otaczała całe jego ciało i wyciskała z jego płuc ostatnie zapasy powietrza. Spróbował krzyknąć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk – jak zawsze.

„_Jesteś tchórzem."_

„_Wybrałeś śmierć, ponieważ była najłatwiejszym wyjściem."_

„_Twoja matka umarła dla ciebie, Harry."_

Rozpaczliwie próbował się oswobodzić i zawzięcie walczył o każdy łyk powietrza. Panika przejęła nad nim całkowitą kontrolę; czuł, jak jego ciało ześlizguje się na podłogę, niezdolne dłużej walczyć. Jego ręce i nogi zesztywniały, a w przedramionach i łydkach czuł regularne fale przeszywającego bólu.

„_Nie miałeś odejść w ten sposób. To nie tak miało być!"_

_„____Już za późno! Już jesteś mój – spójrz na siebie!"_

_Harry szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na swoje drżące dłonie; były niemal przezroczyste i przypominały dłonie Toma Riddle'a z Komnaty Tajemnic w ostatnich momentach jego „życia"._

„_Co się ze mną dzieje?"_

_Voldemort zaśmiał się złośliwie._

_„____Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem, że się stanie – zabieram twoją duszę. Kiedy to zrobię, droga do powrotu na drugą stronę zasłony i odrodzenia się stanie przede mną otworem!"_

- Harry!

Chłopiec gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Jego usta były wręcz sine i trząsł się tak straszliwie, jakby miał jakiś atak. Dzikimi, pełnymi paniki oczyma rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nie potrafił uzmysłowić sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś ściska jego nadgarstki, i zaczął walczyć z nim na oślep, starając się za wszelką cenę uwolnić.

- Musisz oddychać, Harry! - krzyknął czyjś głos. - Zacznij oddychać albo zemdlejesz.

Chłopiec potrząsnął dziko głową i nadal rzucał się niespokojnie. Ręce ściskające jego nadgarstki jednym, szybkim ruchem pociągnęły go do przodu; choć wzrok miał rozmazany, Harry w końcu zauważył, że to Remus trzyma go w niemal bolesnym uścisku, i momentalnie zalała go fala ulgi.

- Przestań ze mną walczyć - powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie. - Jesteś bezpieczny, jesteś w Hogwarcie.

Nazwa zamku niemal natychmiast uspokoiła Harry'ego i Remus poczuł, jak chłopiec rozluźnia się w jego uścisku. Kiedy upewnił się, że nie nastąpi kolejny atak paniki, przysunął dłonie chłopca do jego ust.

- Oddychaj w swoje ręce - polecił.

Harry zorientował się nagle, że odkąd się obudził, nie zaczerpnął ani jednego porządnego oddechu, więc spróbował wciągnąć do płuc nieco powietrza; rozpaczliwie starał się dostarczyć ciału więcej tlenu, ale okazało się, że kolejny wdech nie chce nastąpić wystarczająco szybko.

- W ręce - powtórzył delikatnie Remus.

Chłopiec potrzebował kilku minut, ale w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, że jego dłonie przestały drżeć. Spojrzał na Lupina ponurymi oczami, speszony swoim występem.

- Lepiej? - spytał mężczyzna. Harry pokiwał głową i w zawstydzeniu odwrócił wzrok.

- Co ci się śniło?

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - szybko uciął rozmowę chłopiec. Remus otworzył usta, ale Harry nie dał mu dojść do słowa. - Wiem, wiem – tłumienie bólu tylko pogorszy go, kiedy w końcu go do siebie dopuszczę - odwrócił się do Lupina z desperacją w oczach. - Ale ja już go czuję; czułem go odkąd tylko wróciłem z Zakazanego Lasu – rozmowa na ten temat mi nie pomoże.

Chłopiec położył się na boku i schował twarz w poduszce. Rozmowa najwyraźniej została zakończona – w taki sam sposób, w jaki kończyła się przez cały ostatni tydzień. Remus przyglądał się chłopcu przez moment z poczuciem beznadziei, po czym wstał ze swojego krzesła i wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Za drzwiami natknął się na Tonks. Jej oczy nabrały nieobecnego wyrazu, kiedy podeszli do jednego z wielkich okien i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał siadając obok niej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Pomyślałam sobie, że możesz potrzebować towarzystwa; jak się czuje Harry?

Remus westchnął.

- Źle; jego koszmary są gorsze, niż kiedykolwiek – a on nie chce rozmawiać na ich temat.

- Nie dziwię mu się - przyznała cicho Tonks. - Cokolwiek się wydarzyło... nigdy się nie dowiemy, ale to musiało być dla niego straszliwe. Nawet nie jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, przez co przeszedł!

- Nie będę mógł mu pomóc, jeśli nie zacznie ze mną rozmawiać.

- Owszem, będziesz - zapewniła aurorka. - Czuwając nad nim tak, jak to robiłeś przez ostatnie cztery miesiące; Harry zacznie rozmawiać, kiedy będzie gotowy.

Remus przytaknął, choć nie czuł się do końca przekonany.

- Są jakieś wieści z Kwatery Głównej?

Tonks pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje. Według teorii Snape'a Śmierciożercy, którzy uciekli albo nie brali udziału w walce, wkrótce zaczną werbować ludzi, by stworzyć nową armię. Osobiście nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcą się po prostu poddać i wrócić do domów.

- Ponieważ wtedy życie byłoby stanowczo zbyt proste - zaśmiał się Remus.

- Harry będzie musiał być pod stałą obserwacją; jeśli jest coś, czego możemy być pewni, to że będą chcieli go złapać.

- To mu się nie spodoba.

Tonks uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Niestety nie ma wyjścia.


	3. Ochrona Pottera

Freja: Na Severusa trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać, niestety. Poza tym czytasz w moich myślach – właśnie zaczęłam tłumaczyć pewnego Severitusa, którego wkrótce zacznę publikować :)

**Ochrona Pottera**

Harry skrzywił się i jego czoło przecięła pojedyncza, głęboka zmarszczka.

- Chyba żartujesz - stwierdził bezbarwnie.

- Uważamy, że to najlepsze wyjście.

- A co z tym, co _ja_ uważam? - warknął chłopiec. - Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat musiałem słuchać ludzi, którzy doradzali mi, jak mam żyć – i teraz, kiedy Voldemort zginął, nadal nie mam prawa do wolności?

- Oczywiście, że masz! Będziesz miał całkiem sporą dozę wolności - próbował go ugłaskać Remus.

- Tak? Spędzenie reszty życia z ogonem podążającym za mną krok w krok nie wydaje mi się wolnością.

- To nie będzie trwało przez resztę twojego życia, tylko dopóki...

- Nie schwytacie pozostałych Śmierciożerców? - przerwał Harry ostro. - A ile wam to zajmie, Remus? Tygodnie, miesiące, _lata?_ Oni nie poddadzą się, dopóki nie umrę! - westchnął i przetarł dłonią oczy. - Nigdy nie będę tak naprawdę wolny.

- Severus robi, co może - powiedział Lupin. - Nawet w tej chwili odbywają się zebrania; aurorzy podążają każdym tropem, który się pojawia.

- Czy jest coś, co wiecie na pewno? - spytał Harry.

- Wiemy, że planują się przegrupować - rozległ się nagle głos Tonks, która pojawiła się na drugim końcu Skrzydła Szpitalnego; jej włosy znów przybrały znajomy kolor gumy balonowej, a ramiona okrywał płaszcz. Dziewczyna była zarumieniona i cała pokryta zielonkawym pyłem proszku Fiuu; Harry musiał powstrzymać uśmiech, kiedy podeszła do jego łóżka. - Wiemy, że kiedy to zrobią, zaczną cię szukać; to jest na razie jedyna pewna rzecz. Dlatego właśnie musisz mieć ochronę, Harry – to dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

- Nie chcę tego - mruknął chłopiec chłodnym tonem. Tonks uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nawet by mi do głowy nie przyszło, że chcesz! Ale póki jesteś niepełnoletni, nie masz tak naprawdę wyboru.

- Powinienem już się do tego przyzwyczaić – przez całe życie nie miałem wyboru.

- Staramy się po prostu utrzymać cię przy życiu, Harry. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłeś, na pewno...

- Na pewno chciałbym móc samodzielnie podejmować decyzje dotyczące mojego życia! - znów wtrącił się Harry.

- W porządku - poddała się Tonks. - Czego właściwie sobie życzysz?

- Nie chcę ciągłej ochrony; chcę móc chodzić tam, gdzie mam ochotę, i to bez obstawy; chcę mieć możliwość pomagania wam w walce ze Śmierciożercami.

- Zgoda - mruknęła Tonks i wymieniła spojrzenia z Remusem. - Usuniemy twoją ochronę i będziesz mógł chodzić po zamku i terenach należących do niego bez żadnych ograniczeń, ale wciąż jesteś niepełnoletni, więc nie pozwolimy ci szukać Śmierciożerców ani walczyć z nimi, o ile nie okaże się to całkowicie nieuniknione.

- Ale przecież już z nimi walczyłem! - zbuntował się chłopiec. - I to o mnie im chodzi!

- Tym bardziej nie powinieneś znów wdawać się z nimi w konflikt - zauważył Remus.

- I tak nie uda wam się powstrzymać tego, co nieuniknione - powiedział im Harry. Lupin przyjrzał mu się; ton głosu chłopca był prawie nierozpoznawalny. Jego poważne oczy otaczały ciemne kręgi, a ich zieleń nie błyszczała już tak, jak niegdyś. Teraz wpatrywały się w niego ostro, pełne zawziętości i pogardy.

- Postaramy się odsunąć ten moment w czasie tak bardzo, jak się da - powiedział delikatnie Remus. - Na razie musimy się skupić na twojej rekonwalescencji.

* * *

- Mam nadzieję, że zdajecie sobie sprawę ze skutków, jakie może mieć wasz plan? - powiedziała im McGonagall wieczorem tego samego dnia. W jej gabinecie zebrał się cały Zakon; Hagrid wcisnął się w kąt pomieszczenia obok jednego z regałów na książki, Remus i Tonks stali obok siebie przy oknie, oboje głęboko zamyśleni, a Snape skrył się w półmroku niedaleko wejścia, niechętny do prowadzenia z kimkolwiek konwersacji. Remus odwrócił się i pochwycił jego wzrok.

- On nie chce, by ktoś cały czas za nim podążał - odezwał się ponad gwarem panującym w gabinecie; reszta Zakonników prowadziła własne rozmowy czekając, aż McGonagall znów zwróci się do nich wszystkich.

- Okłamywanie go w niczym nie pomoże - stwierdziła ostro dyrektorka. - Kiedy dowie się prawdy, straci do ciebie mnóstwo zaufania, Remusie. Naprawdę chcesz, żeby tak się stało?

- To jedyny sposób, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo - odparł mężczyzna ze smutkiem. - Musi wierzyć, że odzyskał wolność – jest teraz w kiepskim stanie i nie chcę, żeby jego depresja jeszcze się pogłębiła.

- A co, kiedy pozna prawdę? - wtrącił się Snape stając obok nich. - Mówimy przecież o Potterze – w końcu na pewno się dowie.

- No cóż, miejmy nadzieję, że kiedy to się stanie, zrozumie, dlaczego go okłamaliśmy. Wiesz dobrze, że nie mamy innego wyjścia – rodzice niektórych Ślizgonów współpracowali z Voldemortem i ci Ślizgoni już wkrótce mogę zostać zaprzysiężeni jako Śmierciożercy.

- Musisz dołożyć wszelkich starań, by mieć swoich uczniów na oku, Severusie - powiedziała McGonagall. - Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy będą mieć lekcje wspólnie z Harrym.

- Martwisz się - powiedział nagle do Remusa Mistrz Eliksirów. - Bardziej niż przedtem.

- To nie jest tak, jak z Voldemortem - odparł mężczyzna, poruszony komentarzem Snape'a. - Oni nie będą planować i knuć, by pozbyć się Harry'ego; to oportuniści – wykorzystają każdą szansę, by go zabić...

- Zapominasz, że przez wiele lat byłem jednym z nich, Lupin - przerwał mu Snape. - Wiem, w jaki sposób działają.

Remus zignorował go.

- A Harry to dopiero początek – kiedy już się go pozbędą, spróbują dokończyć to, co zaczął Voldemort.

- Domyślasz się, co planują, Severusie? - spytała McGonagall.

- Wiem, że znajdą i przyjmą w swoje szeregi każdego chętnego – każdego, kto w czasie walki stracił rodzinę, każdego, kto chce się zemścić na Harrym Potterze albo członkach Zakonu; to może im zabrać miesiące, ale równie dobrze już mogli odtworzyć swoją armię. Lupin ma jednak rację – będą działać jak oportuniści i kiedy uderzą, zrobią to w taki sposób, by pokazać światu, że powrócili, a ich głównym celem...

- …będzie Harry - dokończyła Tonks ze smutkiem. - Kiedy wyeliminuje się bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, wszyscy pozostali zaczną tracić nadzieję. Chciałabym, żeby Harry zrozumiał, o co toczy się gra.

- On chciałby tylko żyć w świecie, w którym nie byłby tak kluczową postacią - mruknął Remus. - Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia uda nam się to dla niego osiągnąć – dla niego i dla nas wszystkich.

- W takim razie jaki jest nasz obecny plan? - spytała dziewczyna. - Możemy wciąż szukać Śmierciożerców, sprawdzać miejsca, w których mogli się ukryć, i rozstawiać straże wokół punktów, które najprawdopodobniej będą chcieli zaatakować.

- Oprócz tego nie możemy zrobić wiele więcej - stwierdził Snape. - Możemy jedynie czekać i mieć nadzieję, że jesteśmy gotowi. Dopilnuj, by aurorzy byli przygotowani na każdy atak - Tonks kiwnęła głową. - Byliśmy przygotowani od dnia, w którym zginął Voldemort; kiedy nadejdzie czas, będziemy wiedzieli, co robić.

- A Harry? - zapytała McGonagall.

- Podczas zajęć nad jego bezpieczeństwem będą czuwać nauczyciele; patrolujący błonia aurorzy także będą mieli na niego oko.

- A w Wieży Gryffindoru?

- Dormitoria są strzeżone. Dowiemy się o każdym wtargnięciu lub użyciu czarnej magii.

Dyrektorka odchrząknęła i skierowała na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych w gabinecie. Hałas zamarł i Zakonnicy odwrócili się do niej, kiedy stanęła na środku.

- Harry jest naszym priorytetem - powiedziała głośno. - Jego bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze, tak samo jak bezpieczeństwo wszystkich naszych uczniów. Jeśli jednak ktoś będzie w stanie dotrzeć do chłopaka, będzie to dla Śmierciożerców sygnałem, by wyjść z ukrycia i rozpocząć kolejną wojnę o przyszłość czarodziejskiego świata. Zamierzamy wciąż szukać ich kryjówek i wszelkich informacji, które mógłby pomóc nam je odnaleźć. Słuchajcie tego, co mówią wasi uczniowie i dzieci, a wszystko, co wyda wam się podejrzane, przekazujcie od razu Severusowi albo mnie. Nie możemy pozwolić, by Śmierciożercy nas przechytrzyli.

- Stała czujność! - ryknął Szalonooki Moody gdzieś z końca sali. Kilkoro ludzi zaśmiało się; nawet McGonagall zdobyła się na mały uśmiech.

- Dokładnie, Moody! - stwierdziła. - Dokładnie!


	4. Nowa sytuacja

MadWoman98: Dzięki! Akcja rozkręci się tu nieco szybciej niż w WW – i dobrze, przecież o to nam chodzi ;) Osobiście lubię czytać zarówno tłumaczenia, jak i oryginały opowiadań, przede wszystkim po to, by porównywać ich "wydźwięk" (same książki Jo odbierałam w oryginale zupełnie inaczej, niż w tłumaczeniu Polkowskiego), ale że łatwiej czytać je w języku polskim, tego nie da się ukryć :)

Jamie Grant: Jako tłumacz przyznaję, że takie krótkie rozdziały są dla mnie błogosławieństwem, ale jako czytelnik zgadzam się w pełni, że pozostawiają niedosyt, i dlatego staram się możliwie często aktualizować DS (choć nie mogę obiecać, że nowy rozdział będzie się zawsze pojawiał co drugi dzień). W sequelu kolorowo nie będzie – wręcz przeciwnie, przed naszymi bohaterami jeszcze sporo przygód i to w większości niewesołych! Przyznam szczerze, że wolę część drugą niż pierwszą, właśnie głównie ze względu na fabułę :) Być może pod koniec publikacji tego opowiadania się ze mną zgodzicie ^^

Miłej lektury!

**Nowa sytuacja**

- No dalej, Harry, jeszcze tylko kilka minut.

- Kilka minut temu powiedziałeś to samo!

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Tak, ale tym razem dotrzymam słowa.

Harry z całej siły trzymał ramiona swojego opiekuna; nogi drżały pod nim straszliwie. Na jego czole widniały krople potu, a twarz wykrzywiał bolesny wyraz.

- Proszę, Remus – muszę usiąść!

- Świetnie ci idzie, Harry - zachęcił go Lupin. - Dziś stałeś najdłużej w ciągu całego tygodnia!

Chłopiec przygryzł mocno wargę, desperacko starając się znaleźć siłę, by jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymać się na nogach.

Jego walka z Voldemortem wyrządziła o wiele więcej szkód, niż wszyscy początkowo sądzili; choć fizyczne zranienia zdążyły się już zagoić, Harry wciąż czuł się do cna wyczerpany i to przez cały czas. Nie miał energii, by cokolwiek robić, i było to sporym problemem, gdyż dotyczyło nawet tak prozaicznych czynności, jak stanie i chodzenie. W ciągu dnia często spał, a budził się właściwie tylko po to, by zjeść lub skorzystać z toalety. Powrót do zdrowia, pomyślał Harry ze złością, był tym razem wyjątkowo powolnym procesem.

Kilka chwil później nogi zupełnie się pod nim ugięły; Remus szybko objął jego pierś i posadził go z powrotem na łóżku.

- Fantastycznie! - stwierdził z entuzjazmem. - Bardzo dobrze ci idzie!

Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie mogę nawet wstać - zauważył zgryźliwie. - Jak dam radę chodzić po zamku?

- Rekonwalescencja to powolny proces, Harry - powiedział Remus siadając obok niego. - Potrzebujesz czasu; twoje ciało było pod niesamowitą presją.

- Minęły już dwa tygodnie, a ja wciąż nie potrafię ustać na nogach na tyle długo, by dojść do ubikacji - Harry niespokojnym ruchem przeczesał ręką włosy. - To żałosne – zupełnie, jakbym znów był małym dzieckiem!

- Poczujesz się lepiej - zapewnił go Remus. - Stopniowo wyrobisz w sobie siłę, której potrzebujesz, i ani się obejrzysz, gdy znów staniesz na nogi!

Chłopiec prychnął pogardliwie i rzucił się plecami na łóżko.

- Wcale się na to nie zapowiada - przetarł energicznie oczy rękoma. - Co pomyśli Ginny? - warknął ze złością.

Remus zaśmiał się głośno.

- Ginny na pewno nie zamierza zmienić zdania na twój temat...

- Remus, jestem jak inwalida – oczywiście, że zmieni zdanie! Co, jeśli zostanie dziewczyną kogoś, kto jest w stanie zrobić więcej, niż dwa kroki pod rząd?

- Wydaje mi się, że jesteś trochę irracjonalny.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Nie, nie jestem.

- Czas na twoje eliksiry, panie Potter - zaświergotała pani Pomfrey pojawiając się nagle przy jego łóżku. Harry zajęczał i podźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Jak to się stało, że Snape mógł tak szybko stąd wyjść? - zapytał ponuro. - Był tutaj _aż przez trzy dni_ po tym, jak się obudził, a ja jestem tu uziemiony już od dwóch tygodni!

- Ponieważ profesor Snape nie stoczył wewnętrznej walki z czarnoksiężnikiem i nie musiał powracać z zaświatów - odparła ostro Poppy. - A teraz pij.

Harry wyglądał na nieco urażonego.

- Zajęcia już się zaczęły; moja edukacja ucierpi na nieobecnościach - spróbował.

- Nie uda ci się zmienić mojego zdania - ostrzegła surowo kobieta, zabrała fiolki z rąk Harry'ego i widząc, że nie zamierza sam wypić ich zawartości, za pomocą zaklęcia umieściła ją w jego żołądku. - Dopóki nie będziesz w stanie dojść o własnych siłach do toalety i z powrotem bez lądowania na pupie, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz!

- A może Harry mógłby przeprowadzić się do moich komnat? - spytał nagle Remus; Harry podniósł szybko głowę.

- Do twoich komnat?

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć – profesor McGonagall ponownie przyjęła mnie na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wiem, jak bardzo wszyscy uwielbialiście Umbridge, ale Minerwa woli, by jej uczniowie byli odpowiednio przygotowani do walki z czarną magią, jeśli przyjdzie na to czas.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To fantastyczne wieści, Remus!

- Dopilnuję, by przyjmował swoje eliksiry - zapewnił Poppy mężczyzna. - Pomogę mu też w ćwiczeniach – dzięki temu nie będziesz musiała męczyć się tutaj z jego humorami.

Chłopiec spojrzał z nadzieją na pielęgniarkę.

- To mu pomoże, Poppy.

- W porządku - zgodziła się w końcu kobieta. - Ale będę cię regularnie badać, panie Potter. Poza tym absolutnie nie wolno ci wykonywać jakichkolwiek obciążających lub fizycznie wyczerpujących czynności, ani nawet wrócić na zajęcia, dopóki na to nie pozwolę; zrozumiałeś?

Harry pokiwał ochoczo głową.

- Mówię, poważnie, panie Potter – jeden przesadny wysiłek może cofnąć twoją rekonwalescencję o całe tygodnie.

* * *

- Korneliusz Knot chce się z tobą spotkać - poinformował niespodziewanie Remus kilka godzin później; on i Harry właśnie pakowali rzeczy chłopca, by przenieść je do kwater nauczyciela. Harry uniósł wzrok znad sterty książek, które przeglądał, i zmarszczył brwi.

- Czemu? - spytał z zaciekawieniem.

- Ma ochotę na rozmowę z „bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata".

Harry przyjrzał się Lupinowi nieufnie.

- Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać.

- Wiem - zapewnił Remus. - Minister też zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale najwyraźniej go to nie zniechęca. Tonks podejrzewa, że Knot chce zaproponować ci jakąś posadę w Ministerstwie, kiedy tylko skończysz szkołę.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

- No jasne – człowiek, który wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami starał się zdyskredytować mnie i Dumbledore'a, chce teraz być moim najlepszym kumplem! No cóż, możecie mu bez obaw powiedzieć, gdzie może sobie wsadzić to swoje spotkanie.

- Zrobiliśmy to już kilka razy.

Chłopiec przestał się śmiać.

- Poważnie?

Remus pokiwał głową.

- Nie był specjalnie zachwycony; uważa, że nie powinieneś przebywać pod opieką Zakonu...

Harry zrzucił książki z kolan i usiadł prosto.

- Ale nie może nic zrobić, prawda?

- Nie, dopóki jesteś w szkole; tutaj opiekę nad tobą sprawuje profesor McGonagall i reszta grona pedagogicznego – aż do wakacji.

- A co się stanie wtedy? - spytał Harry spanikowanym tonem. - On chyba nie umieści mnie... pod jakimś dozorem albo coś? Czy czarodzieje mają w ogóle taki system dozoru?

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie znajdziesz się pod niczyim dozorem - zapewnił chłopca.

- Nie mogę wrócić do Dursley'ów...

- Do Dursley'ów także nie trafisz - Remus otworzył usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, ale zawahał się i odwrócił wzrok, nagle speszony.

- O co chodzi, Remusie? - spytał Harry czując, jak żołądek ściska mu się z niepokoju.

- Zakon Feniksa uważa, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ktoś otrzymał nad tobą prawną opiekę – żeby mieć pewność, że Ministerstwo nie może wtrącać się w to, co się z tobą dzieje.

- Jeśli choćby wspomnisz o Snape'ie...

Remus zachichotał cicho.

- Nawet by mi to nie przyszło do głowy - przełknął z trudem. - W zasadzie... to byłbym ja.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Och, no tak.

- Tylko jeśli będziesz chciał - dodał Lupin szybko.

- To znaczy, że mam wybór? - spytał chłopiec.

- Oczywiście, że masz wybór; nie zamierzamy zmuszać cię do niczego, czego byś nie chciał.

- Oprócz przydzielenia mi straży, tak?

Remus skrzywił się.

- To co innego, Harry. Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat – po terenie zamku będziesz mógł się poruszać bez żadnego problemu.

- A na czym polega różnica? - spytał chłopiec ze złością. - Powiedziałeś, że Zakon uważa, że przejęcie opieki nade mną to dobry pomysł; jak mam się czuć słysząc te słowa?

- Nie chodzi tylko o to - zaprzeczył Lupin.

- A o co? Bo nie chcę, żeby mnie przerzucano z miejsca na miejsce jak jakiś zbędny ciężar!

- Nie jesteś ciężarem, Harry, i nikt cię nie przerzuca z miejsca na miejsce...

- Więc po co to wszystko?

- Ponieważ ja _chcę_ się tobą opiekować! - krzyknął Remus, po czym natychmiast zamilknął; wyraz twarzy chłopca zmienił się z rozeźlonego w zdumiony w ułamku sekundy.

_- Chcesz_ się mną opiekować? - powtórzył. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową. - A... co to właściwie oznacza?

- Jeśli się zgodzisz, to będzie oznaczało, że stanę się twoim prawnym opiekunem.

- Ale przecież jesteś wilkołakiem – Ministerstwo nigdy się na to nie zgodzi!

- Liczy się tylko to, czy _ty_ tego chcesz, Harry - powiedział Remus. - Z Ministerstwem i ludźmi pokroju Korneliusza Knota jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Harry obserwował przyjaciela przez kilka chwil, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.

- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - zapytał w końcu. Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

- Oczywiście. Dlaczego pytasz?

- No cóż, potrafię sprawiać wiele kłopotu; najwyraźniej gdzieś tam są ludzie, którzy chcą mnie wykończyć - stwierdził chłopiec wzruszając ramionami.

- Poradziłem sobie z kłopotami, które sprawiali twój ojciec i Syriusz - uśmiechnął się Remus. - Jestem pewien, że potrafię poradzić sobie i z tymi, które dotyczą Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry również się do niego uśmiechnął.

- Okej. Zróbmy to.


	5. Niebezpieczny teren

Sevethilla: Coś, co ma w sobie Remusa i Severa, nie może być złe – to moja zasada ;) Cieszę się strasznie, że fanfik się podoba i obiecuję aktualizować je tak często, jak będę w stanie! Mam nadzieję, że oczy odpoczęły i są gotowe na kolejny rozdział ^^

MadWoman98: Jak zwykle dzięki :]

Jamie Grant: Trzeciej części tego opowiadania niestety nie ma; sequel kończy się jednak w dość, jak sądzę, satysfakcjonujący sposób :) Remus wciąż staje na wysokości zadania, jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad Harrym, to prawda. A Harry'ego frustracja wywołana bezczynnością już wkrótce znów wpakuje w kłopoty! Ciekawa jestem, jak Czytelnicy się do tego odniosą... ;)

Miłego czytania :)

**Niebezpieczny teren**

_Październik_

Minęły trzy tygodnie, odkąd Harry opuścił Skrzydło Szpitalne i przeprowadził się do kwater Remusa. Przyjaciele każdego dnia pracowali nad powrotem chłopca do sił. Harry przyjmował eliksiry w porach posiłków, a resztę dnia poświęcał na regenerujący sen. Jego koszmary stawały się coraz silniejsze; Remus spędzał większą część nocy wysłuchując krzyków Harry'ego i budząc go, kiedy stawały się zbyt intensywne; za dnia z kolei ciężko pracował przygotowując się z pomocą innych członków Zakonu do przesłuchania w Ministerstwie w sprawie opieki nad chłopcem. Harry domyślał się, że sprawy wcale nie toczą się gładko; Knot uważał, że sam pomysł, by wilkołak opiekował się nastolatkiem, jest odrażający. Choć był zwierzchnikiem czarodziejskiego rządu, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że aurorzy, postępujący zgodnie z wytycznymi Zakonu, desperacko szukali wszelkich możliwych informacji na temat miejsc pobytu Śmierciożerców. Kilkoro z nich ledwo uszło z życiem podczas akcji: Szalonooki prawie stracił drugą nogę przed podejrzanie wyglądającym pubem na Nokturnie po tym, jak trafiło go zaklęcie ukrytego pod peleryną mężczyzny, Artur Weasley był niemal pewien, że ktoś śledzi go w Ministerstwie i od tej pory korzystał z kilku różnych tras, by dotrzeć do swojego biura, a dwóch aurorów trafiło do Świętego Munga po tym, jak rzucono na nich zaklęcie powiększające uszy do takich rozmiarów, że nie byli w stanie chodzić bez ciągłego przewracania się. Gigantyczne uszy nie zagrażały co prawda życiu, ale spełniały zadanie, które postawili przed sobą Śmierciożercy – wyeliminować z gry tak wielu aurorów, jak to możliwe. Choć Voldemort zniknął, Knot wciąż dokładał wszelkich starań, by udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć cała czarodziejska społeczność czuła, że to nieprawda.

Tydzień przed Halloween spadł gęsty śnieg i zaczęły się przymrozki, nietypowe dla tej pory roku. Błonia pokrył puszysty, biały koc i uczniowie woleli jeździć na prowizorycznych sankach, niż przedzierać się gdziekolwiek przez zaspy, jednak Ginny Weasley szła przez dziedziniec pieszo. Wiatr był ostry i przeszywający chłodem, więc ciaśniej zawiązała szalik na szyi; przycisnęła podręczniki do piersi i szybko rzuciła zaklęcie ogrzewające na swoje stopy i kostki.

- Hej, Weasley! Potter nadal siedzi w domu wariatów?

- Słyszałem, że bardzo im tam przytulnie z Lupinem!

- Nie wiem, o co było tyle krzyku, trzeba ich było po prostu zostawić w tym lesie...

Zanim mała grupka Ślizgonów zdążyła dokończyć swoje obelgi, Ginny wyciągnęła w ich stronę różdżkę i już powtarzała w myślach wszystkie znane sobie klątwy, które mogła na nich rzucić.

- Nie mówiłabym w ten sposób o człowieku, który uratował wam życie - powiedziała chłodno.

- Mój ojciec jest przez niego w Azkabanie! - warknął jeden z chłopców.

- No i dobrze! - fuknęła Ginny. - Tam jest jego miejsce!

- Na twoim miejscu bym to odwołał - odparł chłopak. - Inaczej kiedy wyjdzie, będziesz pierwszą, którą...

Jeden z jego towarzyszy zaserwował mu porządnego kuksańca w żebra.

- Zamknij się, Jason!

- Nie wtrącaj się, idioto.

- Radzę ci posłuchać kumpla - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. - A jeśli znowu usłyszę, że opowiadasz bzdury na temat Harry'ego i profesora Lupina, nie tylko mnie będziesz miał na karku.

Odwróciła się i dalej ruszyła dróżką przez dziedziniec, kiedy rozległy się głosy Ślizgonów:

- Głupia szlama!

- Wracaj do swojego świrniętego chłopaka!

Nie odwracając się, Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła przez ramię trzy szybkie Upiorogacki. Nie musiała sprawdzać, czy zaklęcia trafiły do celu – kiedy dotarła do arkad, usłyszała krzyki chłopców.

Kilka minut – i klatek schodowych – później, Ginny po raz czwarty w tym tygodniu stanęła przed drzwiami kwater Remusa. Zatrzymała się, wbiła wzrok w podłogę i wzięła głęboki wdech próbując się uspokoić. Jej matka powiedziała, że z czasem będzie coraz łatwiej, ale ból wciąż pojawiał się w najbardziej niespodziewanych momentach. Utrata Rona złamała serce im wszystkim; bliźniacy nie byli już tymi samymi, wesołymi, dowcipnymi ekstrawertykami, jak porzednio; Charlie wrócił z Rumunii i na razie nie planował powrotu do pracy ze smokami. Dom Weasley'ów rzadko kiedy rozbrzmiewał teraz śmiechem i brakowało w nim ciepła – praktycznie nie był już domem. A teraz jeszcze Harry, który przesypiał większość dnia i nie był w stanie zrobić samodzielnie nawet kilku kroków... Ginny miała wrażenie, jakby jej serce znów miało pęknąć. Wiedziała, że Remus spędza z Harrym większą część dni próbując podnosić go na duchu i motywować do dalszych wysiłków, ale widziała też, że jej chłopak powoli zaczyna się poddawać; spał coraz dłużej, jadł coraz mniej i był coraz bardziej rozdrażniony. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni... Ginny nie była w stanie nawet myśleć o tym, co wtedy będzie. Znów odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. Natychmiast doleciał do jej uszu głos Harry'ego.

- Mam już dość!

- Nie bądź niemądry, Harry.

Chłopiec siedział przy toalecie, a jego nogi były wygięte pod dziwnym kątem; właśnie zdejmował buty z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Ginny przełknęła ciężko, niepewna, czy nie powinna wyjść – wiedziała, że Harry nie chciałby, żeby widziała go w takim stanie. Najwyraźniej jednak nawet jej nie zauważył.

- Nie jestem niemądry - prychnął chłopiec rzucając buty na podłogę. - Nie mam już siły! Minęło już kilka tygodni, a nic się nie zmieniło!

- Jesteś w coraz lepszej formie! - pocieszył go Remus.

- Nie okłamuj mnie - warknął Harry.

- Nie okłamuję - głos mężczyzny wciąż był spokojny. - Wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

- Wszyscy mnie okłamują. Było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy i ty zaczniesz.

- Harry, _nie okłamuję_ cię. Naprawdę idzie ci coraz lepiej; ty być może tego nie widzisz, ale _ja_ tak.

Harry przygryzł w złości dolną wargę i odwrócił głowę. Remus westchnął i wyciągnął rękę.

- Pozwól przynajmniej, że pomogę ci wstać.

Ginny dostrzegła, jak ramiona Harry'ego zesztywniały na te słowa.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

- Więc zamierzasz po prostu siedzieć to przez całą noc, tak?

- Jeśli będę musiał.

Znów odwrócił głowę i zauważył Ginny stojącą przy drzwiach. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szybko. Harry natychmiast zaczął gramolić się na nogi. Remus schylił się, by mu pomóc, ale Harry odepchnął jego rękę. Ginny upuściła książki i podbiegła do niego; objęła go w pasie i pozwoliła, by oparł się na niej, rzucając jednocześnie Remusowi pełne skruchy spojrzenie. Mężczyzna odsunął się ze zmęczonym uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł do swojej sypialni dając im odrobinę prywatności.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał Harry ze zwieszoną głową.

- Za co? - spytała cicho Ginny.

- Za to, że musisz mnie oglądać w takim stanie... Posiadanie takiego bezużytecznego chłopaka musi być dobijające.

- Nie jesteś bezużyteczny - powiedziała mu Ginny uśmiechając się lekko. Pomogła mu przejść przez pokój i delikatnie podsadziła go na sofie. - Byłeś ranny, ale teraz już dochodzisz do siebie - stanęła przed nim z rękoma opartymi na biodrach. - Remus stara ci się pomóc - powiedziała surowym tonem. - Jest przy tobie wtedy, kiedy nie może być nikt inny, więc nie odpłacaj mu się w taki sposób, dobrze?

Harry zacisnął ręce w pięści.

- Nie „odpłacam" mu się w taki sposób, Ginny - warknął. - To po prostu trudne, kiedy nie mogę nawet przejść przez pokój w tą i z powrotem – to mnie doprowadza do szału!

- Wiem o tym - odparła Ginny. - Wiem, że jesteś wyczerpany...

- Czuję się dobrze...

- Nie, nie czujesz się dobrze; odkąd wróciłeś z lasu, nie przespałeś w całości ani jednej nocy! Próbowałeś Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu?

- Nie działa.

- A co z Oklumencją?

- Też nie będzie działać! - fuknął Harry. Ginny, zdumiona, westchnęła cicho.

- Próbujemy ci pomóc; wszyscy chcemy, żebyś doszedł do siebie. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony i zniechęcony, ale to nie daje ci prawa, by wyładowywać swoje frustracje na innych! Robisz się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały i pełen gniewu, Harry, a to zupełnie nie w twoim stylu.

- No to skoro jestem aż takim ciężarem, jeśli jestem zgorzkniały i pełen gniewu, to może wszystkim nam by ulżyło, gdybyście zostawili mnie w spokoju, co? - krzyknął Harry wyrzucając ze złością ręce do góry.

- Nie, nie zostawimy cię - odparła Ginny. - Bo czułbyś się wtedy o wiele gorzej.

Harry spojrzał na nią czując, jak gniew pulsuje w jego piersi; w jego oczach krył się wyraz, którego Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

- Czy Dean Thomas nie czeka gdzieś na ciebie?

Ginny miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w żołądek; uniosła głowę wysoko i przełknęła słowa, które chciały wyrwać się z jej ust.

- Gdybym chciała spotkać się z Deanem - powiedziała, kiedy w końcu odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. - Nie obrzuciłabym klątwami bandy Ślizgonów w twojej obronie i nie spędziłabym pięciu ostatnich tygodni broniąc twojego dobrego imienia.

- No cóż, przecież wcale cię o to nie prosiłem, prawda?

Ginny zamrugała szybko chcąc powstrzymać łzy.

- Raczej nie - przyznała cicho, odwróciła się i podeszła do drzwi, zatrzymując się tylko po to, by zebrać z podłogi swoje książki. Położyła rękę na klamce i odwróciła się do Harry'ego, który ją obserwował.

- Czekaj – dokąd idziesz? - zapytał czując nagle wyrzuty sumienia.

- Pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, jakim jesteś idiotą, Harry. Być może wtedy zaakceptujesz naszą pomoc – ale nie wiem, czy będziesz jeszcze miał obok siebie kogoś, kto chciałby jej udzielić – szepnęła i z hukiem zamknęła za sobą drzwi.


	6. Coraz gorzej

Po raz kolejny dziękuję baaardzo tym, którzy dodali "Dar Zasłony" do ulubionych i alertów! Dzięki Wam aż chce się dalej tłumaczyć :)

Sevethilla: Frustrację Harry'ego można doskonale zrozumieć... co nie zmienia faktu, że jest nieznośny. Remus jest z Tonks i skoro już o tym wspomniałaś, to chyba faktycznie można jej nieco współczuć, że jej chłopak tyle czasu poświęca Harry'emu! :) Mam nadzieję, że to rozumie – i że po prostu uznała, że Lunatyk doskonale nadaje się na ojca ^^ Severus jeszcze będzie, obiecuję ;)

Jamie Grant: Harry'ego mam jednocześnie ochotę przytulić i strzelić przez łeb ;] Ale ciężki jego los, to prawda! Dobrze, że ma tylu oddanych przyjaciół.

MadWoman98: Dzięki! To cały Harry – najpierw mówi, potem myśli (w przeciwieństwie do Ginny, jak widać).

Freja: W tym, co piszesz, jest wiele racji. Inna sprawa, że Ginny też wiele ostatnio przeszła, więc jej cierpliwość i tolerancja pewnie szybciej się wyczerpują... No cóż, wszyscy oni mają teraz niełatwy okres :/

**6. Coraz gorzej**

„_Jesteś tchórzem."_

…

„_Wybrałeś śmierć, ponieważ była najłatwiejszym wyjściem."_

…

„_Twoja matka umarła dla ciebie, Harry."_

…

- Harry!

Znajomy głos w ciemności.

…

_Remus Lupin spojrzał na niego z góry pełnymi współczucia oczami._

„_Nie miałeś odejść w ten sposób. To nie tak miało być."_

…

- Harry, obudź się!

Ktoś potrząsnął nim mocno.

…

„_On się z tobą żegna, Harry - warknął Voldemort. - Nawet on z ciebie zrezygnował!_

_Nieprawda! - jęknął chłopiec próbując się podnieść. - On mówi, że mam się nie poddawać!"_

…

„_Za późno! Już jesteś mój!"_

- Harry!

Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, walcząc zaciekle z ukrytym w mroku wrogiem, chcącym go złapać. Kiedy przed jego oczami znów ukazał się Voldemort, chłopiec natychmiast poczuł falę mdłości; przechylił się więc na bok i zwymiotował gwałtownie na podłogę. Pokój wciąż pogrążony był w ciemności. Harry, spanikowany, spróbował podnieść się z łóżka, błagając swój mózg, by otrząsnął się wreszcie ze wspomnień prześladującego go koszmaru. Zataczając się i nie widząc absolutnie nic, podszedł do ściany i oparł o nią czoło, z ulgą rejestrując jej chłód, który pomógł mu się uspokoić. Zamknął oczy, zaczerpnął nosem kilka głębokich oddechów i po paru minutach widok drwiącej twarzy Lorda Voldemorta zaczął powoli zanikać. Kiedy Harry zebrał w sobie dość odwagi, by znów się odwrócić, ujrzał Remusa, który przyglądał mu się z drugiej strony sypialni.

- Czy wziąłeś Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, który dała ci Poppy? - zapytał. Harry kiwnął głową i przetarł ręką swoją zmęczoną twarz.

- Nie działa - przyznał cicho.

- Coraz trudniej cię dobudzić.

- Wszystko wydaje się takie realne – zupełnie, jak wtedy...

Chłopiec zawahał się i nie dokończył zdania, nie chcąc rozmawiać na temat tego, o czym śnił każdej nocy.

- Usiądź, Harry; wyglądasz na wykończonego.

Harry podszedł do łóżka i padł jak długi na kołdrę. Remus opierał się o framugę drzwi z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie każ mi o tym rozmawiać, proszę - odezwał się chłopiec niemal błagalnym tonem. Mężczyzna szybko pokręcił głową.

- Nie zamierzam - obiecał. - Zastanawiam się tylko, dlaczego uważasz, że nie możesz o tym rozmawiać... Co cię tak bardzo martwi?

To ciekawe pytanie, pomyślał Harry; nie był pewien, czy sam zna na nie odpowiedź.

Wygrał. Voldemort był martwy, ale czy cena za to nie była jednak zbyt wysoka? Czy właśnie to go prześladowało? Zginęło wielu ludzi; utrata Rona i Dumbledore'a tak szybko po śmierci Syriusza była olbrzymim, celnie wymierzonym ciosem prosto w serce... ale tak naprawdę nie chodziło o to. Owszem, było mu ciężko, a ból wciąż był silny, ale nie był przyczyną jego koszmarów i niekończącego się poczucia winy.

Znów przypomniał sobie te chwile w lesie. To były słowa, które powiedział wtedy do niego Voldemort, wtedy, kiedy był tak bliski zrezygnowania z walki. To właśnie prześladowało go w snach – to, jak bliski był całkowitego poddania się. Nikt, żaden z jego przyjaciół nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak niewiele brakowało, by Voldemort zwyciężył. Harry zadrżał gwałtownie; konsekwencje tego faktu byłyby niewyobrażalne! Dumbledore nie żył, a Harry był ostatnią nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata – i prawie ich wszystkich zawiódł.

- Rozmowa na ten temat sprawi, że wszystko stanie się prawdziwe - powiedział w końcu chłopiec spiętym głosem. - Cieszę się, że Voldemort nie żyje – ale chciałbym, żeby pewne rzeczy potoczyły się inaczej. Żeby były inne. Chciałbym, żeby Ron wciąż żył, tak samo jak Dumbledore i Syriusz, i żałuję, że Voldemort opętał mnie wtedy w lesie... - urwał nagle.

- Nigdy o tym nie mówisz - zauważył delikatnie Remus. - Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale może powinieneś zastanowić się nad opowiedzeniem tego wszystkiego Ginny albo Hermionie?

- Eee... Ginny i ja pokłóciliśmy się w zeszłym tygodniu... Ona nie chce ze mną teraz rozmawiać.

Remus pokiwał głową; był wtedy w pokoju obok, więc na pewno wszystko słyszał, ale uszanował prywatność Harry'ego i nie pytał o tę kłótnię.

- W takim razie może Hermiona?

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę, by były w stanie to zrozumieć - przyznał ze smutkiem. - Właściwie nie przeraża mnie sam fakt, że Voldemort mnie opętał; tak, to było straszne, zwłaszcza kiedy pokazywał mi różne koszmarne rzeczy... ale problemem jest to, co _ja_ zrobiłem.

Remus wyraźnie się zmartwił.

- Co masz na myśli?

Harry wyprostował się na łóżku, ale pochylił ramiona.

- Ja... nie lubię o tym myśleć - powiedział szybko. - To mój problem – coś, z czym muszę zmierzyć się sam.

- Nie musisz ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam - zauważył Remus. - Rozmowa z kimś na ten temat mogłaby ci pomóc.

Harry potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

- Nie w tym wypadku. To, co prawie zrobiłem... boję się nawet myśleć o tym, co by było...

* * *

Po bardzo niespokojnej nocy Harry zwlókł się z łóżka, gdy tylko przez okno zaczęły wpadać pierwsze promienie światła. Nieco niepewnym krokiem wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i wszedł do salonu. Remus już nie spał – siedział przy stole z _Prorokiem Codziennym_ w ręku; kiedy usłyszał kroki chłopca, odwrócił się do niego.

- Czujesz się lepiej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba tak... ale nie spałem zbyt długo.

- Ja też nie - Remus znów skierował wzrok na gazetę.

Przez kilka minut panowała komfortowa cisza. W końcu Lupin spojrzał na Harry'ego i zmarszczył brwi. Chłopiec natychmiast poczuł niepokój.

- O co chodzi?

Remus kiwnął głową w jego stronę.

- Wciąż stoisz - powiedział z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. Harry spojrzał w dół na swoje nogi, jakby nie mógł się nadziwić, że należą do niego.

- Rzeczywiście! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany. - I nawet nie drżą ani nic!

- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! - ucieszył się Remus. - Po prostu potrzebowałeś czasu. Nikt lepiej ode mnie nie zna zasad rekonwalescencji - dodał mrugając porozumiewawczo. Harry przytaknął; prawie zapomniał o comiesięcznej przypadłości swojego nauczyciela, tym bardziej, że on sam rzadko o niej wspominał. Znikał dzień przed pełnią i wracał dzień po niej zmęczony i czasem podrapany, ale taki sam, jak zawsze. Harry z nagłym poczuciem wstydu uświadomił sobie, jak ciężkie jest życie mężczyzny – jego własne problemy wydawały się w porównaniu z likantropią Remusa raczej przeciętne.

- Nie przeciążałbym się jednak na twoim miejscu - powiedział Lupin pospiesznie, gestem prosząc Harry'ego, by usiadł. - Nie wiemy, jaką masz w tym momencie wytrzymałość.

- Mogę wyjść na zewnątrz? - spytał szybko Harry, siadając na sofie dopiero wtedy, gdy Remus nakazał mu to po raz drugi. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wydaje mi się, Harry - stwierdził.

- A w zamku? - prosił Harry. - Pospaceruję tylko po korytarzach. Moje nogi muszą przecież nabrać siły, skoro jestem już w stanie na nich stać... dłużej niż minutę!

Remus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Nie możesz iść sam - odezwał się w końcu, wyglądając tak, jakby zgadzał się na ten pomysł wbrew swojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Spytam Hermionę. Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać, aż znowu zobaczę inne części Hogwartu, nie tylko Skrzydło Szpitalne i twoje kwatery... chociaż są bardzo fajne - dodał szybko. Remus kiwnął głową, usatysfakcjonowany.

- Przez cały dzień będę prowadził zajęcia, więc jeśli pojawi się jakiś problem, niech Hermiona od razu da mi znać. I Harry, na litość boską – trzymaj się z daleka od pani Pomfrey! Jeśli zobaczy cię chodzącego po zamku, na pewno oberwę od niej wiązanką paskudnych klątw!

Harry wciąż uśmiechał się, kiedy Remus zabrał swój neseser i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Mówię poważnie, Harry – oszczędzaj się, proszę cię; jedna rundka wokół zamku i wracasz tutaj. Powrót do zdrowia...

- … to powolny proces, wiem - wtrącił Harry. - Będę na siebie uważał, obiecuję.

- Spytam Hermiony, czy dotrzymałeś słowa.

Harry jęknął.

- Mogłem się domyślić!

Niecałe pół godziny później Harry szedł w towarzystwie Hermiony jednym z niezliczonych korytarzy Hogwartu. Zauważył, że przyjaciółka rzuca mu niespokojne spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy wspierał się na ścianie, by odpocząć.

- Nic mi nie jest, Hermiono - powiedział z irytacją, kiedy po raz drugi zagroziła, że zaraz wezwie profesora Lupina. - Muszę nabrać sił.

- Ale nie w ciągu jednego dnia! - powiedziała Hermiona ostro. - Jeśli się przeciążysz, będziesz czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż teraz.

- W porządku - zgodził się Harry. - Wracamy, okej?

Przez kilka minut szli w ciszy, aż w końcu Hermiona zebrała w sobie odwagę, by zadać pytanie, które ją dręczyło.

- Co się wydarzyło między tobą i Ginny?

Harry spojrzał na nią z ukosa.

- Myślałam, że dobrze się układa między wami...

- No cóż, najwyraźniej nie.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, wiem, że nie jest ci lekko, odkąd pokonałeś Voldemorta, ale potrzebujesz Ginny; potrzebujesz nas wszystkich...

- Chciałbym, żeby ludzie wreszcie przestali mówić mi, czego potrzebuję i co muszę! - warknął nagle Harry. - Muszę spotkać się z Korneliuszem Knotem, muszę brać moje eliksiry od pani Pomfrey, muszę siedzieć tu w zamknięciu i nie wolno mi szukać Śmierciożerców, którzy chcą mnie zabić – czy nie mogę podjąć chociaż jednej samodzielnej decyzji w którejkolwiek z tych spraw? - pokręcił głową i zatrzymał się. - Przepraszam - wymamrotał po chwili. - Tyle się dzieje ostatnio w moich myślach... Nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

- Nie jestem nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jakie to musiało być dla ciebie ciężkie - przyznała cicho. - Ale chcemy dla ciebie jak najlepiej, Harry. Wszyscy starają się ciebie chronić – no cóż, może z wyjątkiem ministra Knota, który chroni wyłącznie siebie. Po tym, co przeszedłeś, nie chcemy po prostu, żebyś stracił życie z powodu błędnej oceny sytuacji.

Harry milczał przez chwilę

- Wiem. I staram się, Hermiono; staram się dojść do siebie i opanować tę ciągłą frustrację – ale to niełatwe.

- Zaakceptuj chociaż to, że nie jesteś sam - powiedziała mu łagodnie przyjaciółka. - Wszyscy staramy ci się pomóc, a Zakon robi co może w sprawie Śmierciożerców, jestem tego pewna.

Harry nie dosłyszał jej ostatnich słów; jego uwagę przyciągnęło coś innego – gdzieś z dalszej części korytarza doleciał do niego dźwięk przytłumionych, szepczących zawzięcie głosów ukrytych w cieniu. Harry obejrzał się za siebie z zaciekawieniem.

- Słuchasz mnie, Harry?

- Poczekaj - mruknął szybko chłopiec. Wziął przyjaciółkę pod ramię i pociągnął ją za sobą za róg korytarza, który minęli wracając do kwater Remusa. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niemym zapytaniem w oczach. Harry uniósł palec do ust, nakazując jej słuchać.

- Skąd w ogóle możesz o tym wiedzieć, Draco? - spytał czyjś pełen sceptycyzmu głos.

- Mój ojciec może być martwy, Blaise, ale moją rodzinę wciąż łączą bardzo silne więzy z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana.

- Nie wierzę ci - odezwał się inny głos. - Twój ojciec okrył się hańbą; Czarny Pan osobiście go zabił! Czemu Śmierciożercy mieliby zdradzić ci jakiekolwiek swoje plany?

- Nie jestem moim ojcem! - warknął nagle Draco. - Jestem lepszy, niż on, i oni o tym wiedzą! Dlatego mi ufają.

- Więc co za wielką tajemnicę masz nam do przekazania? - Blaise skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - I czemu musiałeś nas zawlec aż tutaj, żeby ją zdradzić?

- Powiem tylko, że jutrzejsze wyjście do Hogsmeade będzie najprawdopodobniej odwołane - powiedział Draco z uśmiechem. - Jutrzejsze, a może i każde następne - dodał wzruszając ramionami, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem zostawiając dwóch Ślizgonów z wyrazem zdezorientowania na twarzach.

- I to wszystko? Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? - krzyknął za nim Blaise o ułamek sekundy wyprzedając Harry'ego, który chciał krzyknąć dokładnie to samo. Chłopiec poczuł, że Hermiona łapie go za ramię z oczami pełnymi niepokoju.

- Co... o co chodzi? - szepnął szybko czując, jak serce zaczyna mu bić coraz mocniej. - Hermiono?

- Hogsmeade... - odparła jego przyjaciółka. - Myślę, że ma się stać celem ataku!


	7. Bulgoczące problemy

Czołem kochani! Na początek ważne ogłoszenie parafialne: znalazłam pracę :) I o ile ta informacja nie jest sama w sobie jakoś specjalnie ważna dla Was jako czytelników, to ważny jest fakt, że w związku z tym, że to praca w bankowości, wyjeżdżam na początku listopada na zagraniczne szkolenie (na chwilę obecną miesięczne, ale bardzo możliwe, że przedłuży się do sześciu tygodni). Domyślacie się więc zapewne, że w tym okresie będę najprawdopodobniej musiała zawiesić publikację tłumaczenia :( Nie twierdzę, że na pewno, bo zapewne wezmę ze sobą laptop i jeśli będę miała sporo wolnego czasu, to pewnie najdzie mnie chęć zrelaksowania się przy DS, ale niczego nie mogę zagwarantować i dlatego proszę Was, abyście nie wyczekiwali specjalnie aktualek w tym okresie. Z góry przepraszam (i na pocieszenie mogę zapewnić, że będzie mi brakować tego opowiadania bardziej, niż komukolwiek), ale priorytety muszą być priorytetowe – takie jest życie. Tymczasem zapraszam do czytania kilku rozdziałów, które na pewno pojawią się jeszcze przed moim wyjazdem :)

Lyssaa: Witam bardzo nową czytelniczkę! :) Bardzo mnie cieszy, że oba opowiadania przypadły do gustu. Ja za parą Harry/Ginny też nie przepadam, ale romansu jest tu tak niewiele, że raczej da się przeżyć ;) A Severus zbliża się wielkimi krokami! ^^

MadWoman98: Drużyna Harry'ego nie byłaby drużyną Harry'ego, gdyby nie pakowała się w kłopoty :P Dzięki!

Jamie Grant: Nie rozczarujesz się :) A Harry'ego czeka jeszcze sporo wyzwań! Nie chcę spojlerować, ale... będzie o czym czytać ;)

Miłej lektury!

**Bulgoczące problemy**

Bieganie po korytarzach Hogwartu, gdy wciąż dochodzi się do siebie po pojedynku z Czernym Panem, najwyraźniej nie było dobrym pomysłem. Serce Harry'ego biło tak mocno, że czuł je w swoim gardle i prawie się dusił. Przed oczyma tańczyły mu ciemne plamki, a siła w nogach malała z każdą sekundą. Słyszał kroki Hermiony tuż za sobą i cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka jest tak blisko. Kiedy potknął się i zatoczył lekko, poczuł na plecach jej dłoń, która pomogła mu zachować równowagę.

- Musimy nauczyć się w końcu używać naszych patronusów do wysyłania wiadomości - powiedziała dziewczyna z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Czy ty wiesz, co to znaczy, Hermiono? - spytał Harry zapisując w pamięci uwagę o patronusach. - Malfoy jest w zmowie ze Śmierciożercami – i to pewnie już od roku! A mimo to przebywa w szkole, wciąż szpiegując i szukając naszych słabych punktów. _Powinienem był się domyślić!_

- Nie możesz być tego pewien, Harry - odezwała się Hermiona. - Draco stracił Lucjusza jako źródło informacji, a odkąd Lucjusz zmarł, nic nie słychać również na temat Narcyzy.

- Nie bądź naiwna! - warknął Harry znów zataczając się, gdy plamy przed oczami niemal całkowicie przesłoniły mu widok. Hermiona chwyciła go wokół talii próbując utrzymać w pionie. - To nie znaczy, że nie jest Śmierciożercą! - dodał bez tchu i potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się szumu w uszach.

- Nie możesz dłużej biec - powiedziała Hermiona ciągnąc go za sobą. - Myślisz, że Zakon już o tym wie?

Harry miał problem ze sformułowaniem słów, więc najpierw przytaknął.

- Może wiedzieć; Tonks powiedziała, że śledzą wszystkie tropy - po wysiłku, jakim było wymówienie tego zdania, Harry poczuł, jak z jego nóg ulatuje reszta energii, i upadł na podłogę; po chwili Hermiona wylądowała na nim z głośnym łupnięciem.

- Przepraszam! Przepraszam - sapnął chłopiec, gdy jego towarzyszka gramoliła się na nogi.

- To bez sensu... poczekaj tutaj - powiedziała. - Zaraz przyprowadzę Remusa.

Tym razem Harry nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Hermiona minęła najbliższy zakręt i pobiegła do kwater Lupina; Harry wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, by się uspokoić, po czym – z dużą pomocą ściany – spróbował stanąć na nogach.

- Jakieś problemy, Potter? - rozległ się za jego plecami pełen sarkazmu głos Draco Malfoya. Harry odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę i natychmiast tego pożałował, ponieważ znów poczuł zawroty głowy i musiał mocniej chwycić się ściany.

- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko dojdziesz do siebie.

- Nikogo nie oszukasz - odparł Harry rwącym się z wysiłku głosem. - Wiem, że jesteś jednym z nich.

- Jednym z kogo, jeśli można spytać?

- Jesteś Śmierciożercą!

Draco odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

- Jak wpadłeś na ten idiotyczny pomysł?

Harry skrzywił się.

- W co ty pogrywasz? - zapytał jadowicie.

- Nie tym tonem, Potter - ostrzegł Malfoy. - Na twoim miejscu poszukałbym tego twojego wilkołaka – oczywiście jeśli jesteś w stanie to zrobić nie przewracając się co pięć metrów! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie on na pewno będzie chciał przyłączyć się do walki.

- Nie zamierzam siedzieć cicho! - wrzasnął za nim Harry. Draco uniósł dłoń w pożegnalnym geście.

- Wiem – odparł.

Dygocząc z wściekłości, Harry zebrał ostatnie resztki energii i odepchnął się od ściany, by ruszyć dalej. Całą wieczność później, zastanawiając się gdzie, u licha, podziała się Hermiona, chłopiec prawie przeczołgał się przez próg kwater Remusa; drżącą ręką złapał framugę i aż się skulił, kiedy spróbował wciągnąć do płuc nieco powietrza. Jego nauczyciel, który już stał przy kominku i ściskał w dłoni garść proszku Fiuu, odwrócił się szybko słysząc jego wejście. Widać było, że Zakon o wszystkim go już poinformował. _Oczywiście_, pomyślał Harry ze złością. Bieg korytarzami zamku wydał mu się nagle idiotycznym marnowaniem energii. Remus natychmiast wypuścił proszek z rąk, podszedł do Harry'ego i popchnął go szorstko na sofę.

- Czyżbyś biegł całą drogę tutaj? - zapytał. Harry przytaknął i zamknął oczy, by opanować nieco zawroty głowy. - Usiądź - polecił Lupin i pochylił głowę chłopca tak, by znalazła się między jego kolanami.

- Gdzie Hermiona? - spytał Harry.

- Tutaj jej nie ma - odparł Remus zaskoczonym tonem.

- Hogsmeade... - zaczął chłopiec, ale nauczyciel przerwał mu szybko.

- Później opowiesz mi, jak się o tym dowiedziałeś - powiedział spiętym głosem. - Zakon i Aurorzy już są w drodze na miejsce, a Severus i ja musimy im pomóc. Profesor McGonagall zostaje w zamku, żeby nad wszystkim czuwać. Nie wolno ci pod żadnym pozorem opuszczać tego pokoju, rozumiesz, Harry?

Chłopiec mruknął coś na zgodę, wciąż trzymając głowę między kolanami.

- Profesorze?

Harry spróbował wyprostować się, by spojrzeć na Hermionę, która właśnie pojawiła się w drzwiach, ale kręciło mu się w głowie tak bardzo, że po chwili się poddał.

- Mówiłaś, że idziesz po Remusa - prychnął. - Gdzieś ty była?

- Wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytała Remusa dziewczyna. Nauczyciel westchnął ciężko.

- Cóż, sprint korytarzami Hogwartu na pewno nie jest czymś, co zaaprobowałaby pani Pomfrey, zwłaszcza, że Harry dopiero dziś rano stanął na nogi - ton jego głosu wyraźnie sugerował chłopcu, że Remus najchętniej porządnie trzepnąłby go przez głowę.

_- Dziś rano?_ - powtórzyła Hermiona zszokowana. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, Harry? Jejku, nie powinnam była pozwolić ci iść tak daleko, że już o bieganiu nie wspomnę!

Remus jęknął boleśnie.

- Jeśli nie zaczniesz traktować swojej rekonwalescencji poważnie, Harry, naprawdę będę musiał...

Nagle znikąd pojawił się w pokoju srebrzysty wilk, który kilkoma susami podbiegł do Remusa i stanął obok niego, przerywając w połowie myśl, którą właśnie chciał wygłosić. Zwierzę uniosło nieco łeb i Harry natychmiast odgadł, do kogo należał ten patronus.

- Potrzebujemy wsparcia - odezwał się wilk znajomym głosem Tonks; pobrzmiewała w nim panika. Remus natychmiast zaczął działać – podszedł do kominka, po czym wyciągnął groźnie palec w kierunku dwojga nastolatków.

- Hermiono, nie pozwól mu gdziekolwiek iść. Jesteście dzisiaj zwolnieni z wszystkich zajęć. Zostańcie tutaj.

Harry spróbował podnieść się na nogi.

- Poczekaj!

- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Harry - ostrzegł Lupin. - Zostań tutaj - powtórzył patrząc chłopcu prosto w oczy. - Zrób to, o co cię proszę, dobrze?

Z tymi słowami rzucił w ogień garść proszku Fiuu, wszedł do kominka i zniknął w płomieniach widocznych zza chmury pyłu.

- To idiotyczne! - warknął Harry prostując się; czuł, jak energia powoli do niego wraca dzięki adrenalinie i wściekłości, które zaczęły krążyć w całym jego ciele. - Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą i przebywa na terenie szkoły! - niemal wrzasnął. - Pewnie umieścili go tutaj, by miał na mnie oko – i czekał na odpowiedni moment! - wyrzucił w górę ramiona pełnym frustracji gestem. - O nie, nie zamierzam czekać, aż mnie znajdą – to ja znajdę ich pierwszy!

- Chyba nie zamierzasz iść za Remusem? - spytała ostrożnie Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł Harry. - Myślałaś, że tego nie zrobię? Nie zamierzam być nieruchomym celem, Hermiono; nie chcę, żeby znów ktoś cierpiał z mojego powodu.

- Wiedziałam, że tak powiesz – i dlatego przyprowadziłam posiłki.

Drzwi do gabinetu Remusa otworzyły się tak nagle, że Harry bał się, że wylecą z zawiasów. Odwrócił się z różdżką w dłoni i ujrzał, jak do pokoju wpadają gromadą Neville, Luna, Fred, George i Ginny.

- Harry! Czy ty...

- Co wy tutaj robicie?

- Hogsmeade zostało...

- Chcą zaatakować Hogsmeade!

- Gdzie jest Remus?

Kompletnie zdumiony, Harry spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Okej, uciszcie się! - krzyknął ponad panującym hałasem. Paplanina natychmiast umilkła. Harry pochwycił wzrok Ginny i odwrócił głowę, speszony. - Zakon już jest na miejscu - poinformował przyjaciół. - Śmierciożercom chodzi o mnie. Idę tam – i idę _sam - _dodał, kiedy znów zaczęli mówić jeden przez drugiego.

- Żartujesz, Harry? - spytał Fred. - Nie możesz iść sam! Idziemy z tobą!

- Co?! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Mieliście mi pomóc _wybić_ mu z głowy ten pomysł! Spójrzcie na niego – w tym stanie nie może walczyć!

- Nie ma mowy – też chcemy mieć w tym swój udział - powiedział George. - Dla Rona.

Wokół rozległy się pomruki aprobaty.

- To zbyt niebezpieczne! - próbował im wytłumaczyć Harry ignorując prośbę Hermiony, by wziął pod uwagę swoje zdrowie. W tym momencie czuł się doskonale – niemal drżał z podekscytowania na myśl o wyeliminowaniu kilku stronników Voldemorta.

- My – to znaczy większość z nas – była z tobą w Departamencie Tajemnic, Harry - odezwał się Neville. - Umiemy i chcemy walczyć. Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby nam brać udziału w bitwie z Voldemortem, ale tym razem nie ma go tutaj, by nas powstrzymać.

- Walczyliśmy już - zauważył George. - Ginny i Hermiona również.

Neville rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

- W porządku – Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby nikomu niepełnoletniemu na walkę, z wyjątkiem Weasley'ów i Hermiony. Tym razem chcę mieć wybór.

Harry pokiwał głową; dobrze znał to uczucie – też zawsze chciał podejmować samodzielne decyzje.

- Tak naprawdę nie dajemy mu wyboru, Neville - zauważyła cicho Ginny.

- W porządku. Żeby dostać się do Hogsmeade będziemy musieli użyć tajnego przejścia do Miodowego Królestwa - stwierdził Harry. - Nie wiem, ilu Śmierciożerców zastaniemy na miejscu...

- Idąc tutaj minęliśmy na korytarzu Draco - wtrąciła Ginny. - Rozmawiał ze Ślizgonami.

- Właśnie - dodał Fred. - Ten dupek mówił coś o „pierwszej grupie" wysłanej, by zaatakować Hogsmeade.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- To nie brzmi dobrze - mruknął. - Kto wie, ile w sumie jest tych grup?

- Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce - rozległ się senny głos Luny. - Gdzie jest Remus, Harry? Nie będzie się o ciebie martwił?

Chłopiec miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by oblać się lekkim rumieńcem.

- Nic mu nie będzie, Luna. Idziesz z nami, Hermiono?

Dziewczyna wahała się przez moment wpatrując się z uwagą w pełne zapału oczy Harry'ego.

- Remus dostanie szału, Harry - powiedziała cicho. - I to kompletnie kłóci się z moim zdrowym rozsądkiem... ale... z tego, co słyszę, Zakonowi przyda się każda możliwa pomoc.

Fred wydał głośny okrzyk wiwatu, a George klepnął ją z podziwem po plecach.

- Słuszna decyzja, Hermiono!

- Jaki jest w takim razie nasz plan, Harry?


	8. Hogsmeade

Sevethilla: Cieszę się, że akcja nie rozczarowuje :) Jest jej tu faktycznie więcej, niż w WW, a zapewniam, że będzie tylko coraz lepiej. Severusa również przybędzie ;) Dziękuję!

Mahakao: Dzięki wielkie! Zamierzam się nie dać złym ludziom ;P Spojlerować nie chcę, ale Dragonowi warto się bliżej przyglądać ;)

Jamie Grant: Uff! Czyli jednak emocje zostały dobrze oddane! Szczerze mówiąc ten siódmy rozdział niezbyt mi się podobał, kiedy go publikowałam, więc cieszę się, że jednak nie był taki zły, jak mi się wydawało :) Dziękuję ^^ Opowiadania absolutnie nie zamierzam porzucać – wciągnęłam się w życiu w zbyt wiele niedokończonych fanfików, by robić takie świństwo własnym czytelnikom! Poza tym już wiem, że zabieram laptopa na szkolenie, więc na pewno znajdę odrobinę czasu, by popracować nad tłumaczeniem :)

**Hogsmeade**

_- Auć!_ George, jak daję słowo, patrz, gdzie stawiasz nogi!

- A ty patrz, w co wbijasz swoją różdżkę!

- Widzę, że twoje ręce znalazły się podejrzanie blisko pośladków George'a, Hermiono - zauważył Fred z diabelskim uśmiechem. - Czy chcesz nam może o czymś powiedzieć?

- Zamknij się, Fred! - odparli chórem Hermiona i George.

- Jeśli wszyscy się zaraz nie uciszycie, będziemy mogli po prostu _powiedzieć_ Śmierciożercom, że nadchodzimy - warknął Harry. On i jego przyjaciele przez ostatnie dziesięć minut szli przez pogrążony w ciemności tunel, który rozjaśniały jedynie światła na czubkach ich różdżek.

- Wydawało mi się, że jest szerszy... - mruknął Harry.

- W takim razie chyba czas ograniczyć dyniowe paszteciki, co? - zaśmiał się Fred. Chłopiec zignorował go i wyszeptał kolejne zaklęcie _Lumos_; koniec jego różdżki zamigotał blado.

- Rany... ta różdżka jest do niczego - jęknął.

- A czyja w ogóle jest? - zapytał Fred.

- Nie wiem; Remus ją znalazł i dał mi po tym, jak Greyback złamał moją. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji, żeby kupić sobie nową.

- Bezużyteczna różdżka i ciało, które absolutnie nie jest w stanie nadającym się do walki - mruknęła Hermiona. - Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to może być znak, Harry?

- Sama powiedziałaś, że chcesz tam być, Hermiono - odpowiedział jej chłopiec. - Masz jeszcze czas, żeby wrócić do zamku - dodał i usłyszał, jak dziewczyna wypuszcza powietrze z płuc z pełnym napięcia świstem.

- Wiem – przepraszam. Po prostu nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że robimy niewłaściwą rzecz.

- To nieprawda - odezwał się głos z tyłu grupy. - Zginęło już zbyt wielu ludzi – najwyższy czas z tym skończyć; nie chcę bać się do końca życia.

- No właśnie! - zgodził się George. - Masz rację, Neville.

- Chociaż może to nie najlepszy moment, żeby przyznawać się do strachu, stary - mruknął Fred. - Właśnie zamierzamy włączyć się do walki na śmierć i życie!

- Tak, strach wręcz _unosi się w powietrzu_ - fuknęła Ginny ze złością, popychając Neville'a do przodu. - Możesz trochę przyspieszyć?

- Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu - poinformował Harry dostrzegając nieco przed sobą światła Miodowego Królestwa padające w głąb tunelu przez prześwity między deskami podłogi.

- To jak – mamy jakiś plan? - spytał Fred. Harry zawahał się; korytarz wypełniła cisza.

- Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek miał plan - stwierdziła Luna obojętnym tonem.

- Harry, przecież walczyłeś z nimi już wcześniej... - zauważyła Ginny. Harry poczuł w żołądku dziwny skurcz, kiedy się odezwała.

- Ty też, Gin - odparł ignorując motyle trzepoczące w jego piersi. - Wszyscy już z nimi walczyliśmy. Pamiętacie, co działo się w Departamencie Tajemnic? Byli wszędzie. Jestem prawie pewien, że kiedy tylko mnie zauważą, ruszą za mną w pościg. Może uda mi się ich wyciągnąć z kryjówek, jeśli zwabię ich w odpowiedni sposób?

- Naprawdę uważasz, że to zadziała? - zapytał George. - Przecież członków Zakonu Feniksa też na pewno będą się chcieli pozbyć!

- Jestem ich głównym celem - zauważył Harry gorzko. - Zaufajcie mi – każdy z nich będzie chciał okryć się chwałą zabójcy Harry'ego Pottera.

- Może i masz rację - uznał Fred. - W takim razie może ruszymy dalej? Bo ja też zaczynam już czuć strach Neville'a...

Kiedy dotarli do klapy prowadzącej do Miodowego Królestwa, Harry zatrzymał się i kucnął, po czym odwrócił się do przyjaciół i gestem nakazał im trzymać różdżki w gotowości, a sam uchylił nieco klapę i zerknął do wnętrza sklepu. Odgłosy zaciętej walki natychmiast wypełniły tunel. Chłopiec opuścił klapę.

- Ilu? - szepnął Fred.

- Wielu - mruknął Harry. - Dwóch jest w sklepie, reszta na zewnątrz.

Przez kilka chwil patrzyli na siebie z niepokojem w oczach.

- Masz rację - Fred przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Gotowi? - spytał Harry swoich towarzyszy; w odpowiedzi usłyszał nerwowe potaknięcia. Przygotował swoją różdżkę i znów odchylił nieco klapę. Dwóch Śmierciożerców ukrytych w Miodowym Królestwie rzucało klątwy przez pozbawione już szyb okna. Nagle zaklęcie kogoś z zewnątrz przeleciało przez sklep i trafiło w półkę, na której stały Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków Bertiego Botta, która z hukiem rozleciała się na drzazgi. Gdyby Ron był z nimi w tej chwili, pewnie zalałby się łzami.

Harry wyszeptał zaklęcie oszałamiające celując w mężczyznę, który stał bliżej niego; nie trafił, ale klątwa odbiła się od półki z czekoladowymi żabami i trafiła drugiego Śmierciożercę prosto w pierś.

_Co za szczęście!_, pomyślał chłopiec, po czym szybko wyskoczył z przejścia na podłogę. Pierwszy Śmierciożerca już zauważył, że jego kompana ktoś zaatakował, i – odwracając się – automatycznie rzucił w kierunku Harry'ego zaklęcie zabijające. Chłopiec rzucił się w bok w momencie, gdy Fred ryknął _Incarcerous!_ Po podłodze śmignęła cienka, brązowa lina, która w mgnieniu oka oplotła mężczyznę tak mocno, że bezwładnie padł na ziemię i tylko rzucał się na niej z wściekłością. Kiedy reszta grupy wydostawała się z tunelu, Harry rzucił _Drętwotę_ na wijącego się Śmierciożercę – a przy okazji doprowadził do wybuchu tacy pełnej Musów Świstusów.

- Ta różdżka jest beznadziejna - powiedziała Hermiona podnosząc z podłogi inną. - Wypróbuj tę.

Harry wycelował ją w Neville'a.

- _Accio_ różdżka.

W jego stronę natychmiast poleciał cały rząd czekoladowych różdżek, które celnie chlasnęły go w twarz.

- No, mniej więcej o to chodziło - uznała Hermiona. Harry rzucił jej krzywe spojrzenie i już miał zapytać, co zrobić z dwoma obezwładnionymi przed chwilą Śmierciożercami, kiedy w pobliżu rozległ się przeszywający krzyk kobiety.

- INCENDIO!

Cały sklep niemal w jednej chwili stanął w płomieniach. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu wzrosła prawie nie do wytrzymania, a powietrze zrobiło się czarne od gęstego, duszącego dymu. Gorący, rozpalony do czerwoności popiół parzył skórę Harry'ego i wypalał dziury w jego swetrze, więc chłopiec szybko go z siebie zrzucił i ruszył przez salę starając się dostrzec cokolwiek w otaczającym chaosie. W pewnej chwili pozostałe w oknach szyby eksplodowały z ogłuszającym hukiem. Harry poczuł, że ktoś przygniata go do ziemi, i o włos uniknął przecięcia na pół przez wielki kawał szkła. Odwrócił się na bok i zauważył obok siebie Ginny, której twarz już zaczynał mu przesłaniać otaczający ich dym.

- Dzięki! - wrzasnął ponad rykiem płomieni. Chwycił ją za rękę i szybko pociągnął na nogi. Jego samego tylko adrenalina utrzymywała jeszcze w pionie; wcześniejszy sprint przez korytarz i przeprawa przez tunel odebrały mu resztki sił. Jego serce biło jednak mocno i pewnie, a cudza różdżka drżała w dłoni. Był gotowy do walki, nawet jeśli jego ciało nie było.

- Harry! - krzyknęła głośno Hermiona.

- Uciekaj na zewnątrz! - odkrzyknął jej chłopiec; w płucach z powodu dymu i popiołu czuł bolesne kłucie. - Nic nie widzę!

- W porządku, mamy ją! - uspokoił go Fred. Albo George, ciężko było stwierdzić.

Harry zaciągnął Ginny do jednego z okien z przodu sklepu i ostrożnie uniósł ją tak, by mogła wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Ciemny dym wciąż wirował wokół nich i prawie uniemożliwiał dostrzeżenie odłamków szkła wciąż tkwiących we framudze i na parapecie. Ginny zahaczyła nogą o coś ostrego, co pozostawiło na jej udzie dużą, głęboką ranę. Dziewczyna zaklęła głośno i niezgrabnie skoczyła na dużą kupę śniegu. Po chwili Harry wylądował obok niej.

Kiedy unieśli głowy, ujrzeli przed sobą sceny najprawdziwszego chaosu.

Powietrze przecinał nieprzerwany strumień różnorakich zaklęć i klątw; nieco dalej widać było w połowie zdemolowany sklep Zonka i Świński Łeb, gdzie pożar dotarł już do fundamentów, które drżały i w każdej chwili groziły zawaleniem budynku. Śmierciożercy w czarnych szatach i aurorzy w krwistej czerwieni zaciekle walczyli ze sobą na całej długości ulicy. Harry zauważył, jak jeden z aurorów eliminuje z bitwy cały szereg Śmierciożerców za pomocą imponującego zaklęcia _Impedimenta_, po czym sam pada, trafiony od tyłu jakąś klątwą.

- Co robimy, Harry? - spytała cicho Ginny u jego boku. - Mają nad nami taką przewagę liczebną, że...

- Jakim cudem jest ich aż tylu? - spytał Harry, zdumiony.

- Widocznie znów miała miejsce masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu - uznała dziewczyna. - Ministerstwo musiało ją wyciszyć... Albo ci, którzy pozostali na wolności po bitwie w Zakazanym Lesie, spisali się na medal, jeśli chodzi o rekrutację.

_- Potter?_

Pełen zdziwienia głos rozległ się nieopodal przerywając ich rozmowę. Dwóch mężczyzn – jeden krępy, drugi groteskowo wysoki – zauważyło ich z drugiej strony ulicy. Obaj natychmiast unieśli różdżki.

- Powiedz pozostałym! - ryknął jeden z nich. Harry mocno ścisnął własną różdżkę. Podczas gdy w jego kierunku poleciało ciemne światło klątwy, w kierunku wioski ruszył inny, srebrny błysk, który zniknął za rogiem pobliskiego budynku, by poinformować Śmierciożerców o jego obecności tutaj; Harry dostrzegł go kątem oka.

_Teraz albo nigdy_, pomyślał.

- _Protego!_ - wrzasnął szybko, zanim klątwa zdążyła go dosięgnąć, i odbił ją w kierunku przeciwnika.

- Nieźle, młody - warknął wyższy mężczyzna. - Avada...

- DRĘTWOTA! - krzyknęła Ginny zatrzymując zaskoczonego Śmierciożercę w połowie ruchu, unieruchamiając go i przewracając na towarzysza.

- _Immobilus!_ - krępy Śmierciożerca, przygnieciony ciałem kompana, również znieruchomiał; tylko jego oczy poruszały się bezustannie w prawo i w lewo mrugając raz po raz.

- _Potter jest w Hogsmeade!_ - rozległ się krzyk gdzieś ze środka tumultu panującego na ulicy. Harry rozpaczliwie przeczesał spojrzeniem tłum w poszukiwaniu właściciela tego głosu, ale dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że głos rozległ się jednocześnie w _całej_ pokrytej śniegiem wiosce; Śmierciożercy otrzymali wiadomość przesłaną przez ich towarzysza.

Nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, gdy ziemią pod ich stopami wstrząsnął potężny wybuch gdzieś niedaleko. Wrzeszcząca Chata zawaliła się wśród tumanów pyłu i drewnianych drzazg, a po chwili nie można już było rozpoznać miejsca, w którym stała przez tyle czasu.

Nagle Harry ujrzał niedaleko burzę różowych włosów przedzierającą się zawzięcie przed gromadę walczących; obok niej wielkimi susami biegł znajomy patronus-wilk, a za nią – czterech Smierciożerców sypiących jak z rękawa całą gamą klątw. Chłopiec odwrócił się do Ginny.

- Pomogę Tonks; ty musisz znaleźć pozostałych. Pokażcie, na co was stać!


	9. Hogsmeade cz II

Yaaay! Wreszcie dłuższy rozdział, kochani! :D

Jamie Grant: Bardzom rada, że opisy są żywe :) Fred i George faktycznie powinni być już po szkole (ich ucieczka w piątej części to jeden z moich ulubionych fragmentów we wszystkich siedmiu tomach!) i nie wiem w sumie, czy to przypadkowa pomyłka autorki, czy celowe AU... Osobiście cieszę się, że się pojawili – z nimi zawsze jest weselej ;)

**Hogsmeade cz. II**

_- Potter jest w Hogsmeade!_

Śmierciożerca, z którym pojedynkował się Remus Lupin, spojrzał w niebo, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Remus zamarł i poczuł, jak krew zamarza w jego żyłach.

- A nie mówiłem? - rozległ się pełen sarkazmu głos Severusa Snape'a, który wykorzystał fakt, iż Śmierciożerca wciąż wpatruje się w niebo jak zahipnotyzowany, i rzucił w niego oszałamiaczem. Remus ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

- On mnie wykończy - mruknął z wściekłością.

- Wykończy nas wszystkich, jeśli nie zmądrzeje - zauważył ostro Snape i skrzywił się boleśnie; dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało mu się złapać porządny oddech. Remus zrobił niespokojny krok w jego stronę.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, tylko idź szukać swojego dzieciaka, Lupin - fuknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Avadaaaaa...!

- Drętwota! - Snape niemal leniwie machnął swoją różdżką wciąż trzymając się za bok. Młody Śmierciożerca, który chciał rzucić na niego zaklęcie, padł bez czucia na ziemię. - Skoro już chcesz mnie zabić, naucz się mówić nieco szybciej!

Zadowolony, że jego towarzysz jest w stanie się o siebie zatroszczyć, Remus zaczął wspinać się po stromym zboczu, u stóp którego on i Severus walczyli do tej pory. Byli w Hogsmeade może od dwóch minut, kiedy rzuciła się na nich cała horda Śmierciożerców; Remus ostatni raz biegł tak szybko, kiedy był nastolatkiem (a Syriusz uznał, że wypuszczenie z zagrody stada wygłodzonych Hipogryfów to świetny dowcip). Nie widzieli jeszcze żadnego aurora ani innych członków Zakonu, ale słyszeli jęki i wykrzykiwane inkantacje najróżniejszych zaklęć, z zabijającym na czele. Mężczyzna, którego Remus mgliście pamiętał ze swoich uczniowskich lat w Hogwarcie, trafił go celnie wymierzoną klątwą tnącą, która na nowo otworzyła ranę nabytą podczas ostatniej pełni. Snape natychmiast prowizorycznie ją opatrzył, ale rany zadane w magiczny sposób z trudem się goiły. Lupin nawet teraz czuł, że krew wciąż spływa po jego policzku i wsiąka w kołnierz szaty. Wytarł ją z irytacją i zmrużył oczy, kiedy dotarł na szczyt wzniesienia, spodziewając się ataku kolejnej grupy Śmierciożerców. Opadł na kolana i ostrożnie wychylił się tak, by spojrzeć na przeciwległe zbocze. Był niemal wdzięczny, że od przybycia tutaj czuł się przygotowany na najgorsze widoki, ponieważ to, co miał teraz przed sobą, było istnym pandemonium: na pokrytej śniegiem ziemi leżały ciała, niektóre wręcz nierozpoznawalne z powodu obrażeń, jakie spowodowały klątwy. Śmierciożercy wciąż walczyli zaciekle z członkami Zakonu i aurorami, ale ich liczba najwyraźniej znacznie się zmniejszyła – i Remus nie miał problemu z odgadnięciem, dokąd się udali. Nagle tuż obok niego pojawił się srebrny błysk i mężczyzna podskoczył nerwowo. Wilk położył się, naśladując jego pozycję.

_Harry jest w Hogsmeade_, przemówił rozzłoszczonym głosem Tonks. _Nie jest sam – są z nim Fred, George i Ginny, a do tego jeszcze Hermiona, Luna i Neville. Kazałam im czekać przy Trzech Miotłach. Póki co ani śladu Harry'ego._

- Do jasnej cholery, Harry... - warknął do siebie Remus, kiedy wilk rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Szybko wyczarował własnego patronusa i wysłał go do wioski, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest chłopiec. Podniósł się na nogi i natychmiast został zaatakowany przez dwóch kolejnych Śmierciożerców; obaj byli już zakrwawieni, a jeden dorobił się poza tym dużego, puszystego czarnego ogona, przez który nie był w stanie utrzymać równowagi. Remus pogratulował w duchu braciom Weasley eleganckiej roboty i przygotował swoją różdżkę. _Wygląda na to, że utknąłem tu na jakiś czas,_ pomyślał.

* * *

- Tonks! - wrzasnął Harry. Rzucił się za nią biegiem, a jego stopy niemal boleśnie uderzały o ziemię. Szybko oszołomił jednego ze Śmierciożerców, którzy ją ścigali; mężczyzna upadł tak nagle, że Harry omal się o niego nie potknął. Z trudem zachował równowagę, ale kiedy Tonks minęła zakręt i zniknęła za rogiem jednego z budynków, natychmiast znów ruszył w pogoń. Dziewczynę wciąż śledziło dwóch Śmierciożerców; trzeci zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by stawić czoła chłopcu. Okazało się, że to kobieta; nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale Harry już widział, że czubek jej różdżki zaczyna błyszczeć zielonym światłem zaklęcia zabijającego, więc błyskawicznie rzucił się na ziemię tak, by wylądować za ciałem oszołomionego Śmierciożercy. Różdżka wypadła mu z ręki i zniknęła w śnieżnej zaspie. Klątwa trafiła w gzyms nad oknem, przy którym stał chłopiec, wyrzucając go w powietrze z siłą armaty i pozostawiając w budynku sporą dziurę.

- Nie możesz wiecznie się ukrywać, Potter! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Wstawaj! Wstawaj i...

- Drętwota! - krzyknął inny głos. Czarownica, kompletnie zaskoczona, upadła na ziemię z twarzą zastygłą w wyrazie zdumienia. Harry poderwał się na nogi i ujrzał kilka metrów dalej zakapturzonego Śmierciożercę wbijającego w niego wzrok i celującego różdżką centralnie w jego głowę. Chłopiec poczuł, jak całe jego ciało zalewa lodowata fala strachu; miał wrażenie, że oczekiwanie przedłuża się w nieskończoność.

- No zabij mnie! - wrzasnął i wyrzucił ręce przed siebie, by pokazać, że jest nieuzbrojony. - Nie mogę z tobą walczyć!

Śmierciożerca nadal się w niego wpatrywał. Nagle kiwnął głową w lewą stronę; Harry odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, co wskazuje mężczyzna, i niemal zderzył się czołowo z patronusem Lunatyka, który się przed nim pojawił.

_Przedostań się do Trzech Mioteł i zostań tam,_ rozległ się zdenerwowany głos Remusa. _Spotkam się tam z tobą razem z pozostałymi._

Kiedy wiadomość przebrzmiała, chłopiec odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Śmierciożercy, ale mężczyzna już zniknął. Harry wbił wzrok w miejsce, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał, i zamyślił się.

_Nie żartuję, Harry!_

Chłopiec podskoczył, słysząc słowa Remusa. Ten człowiek naprawdę zbyt dobrze go znał!

* * *

- Lupin!

- Jestem nieco zajęty, Severusie! - krzyknął Remus; jego uzbrojone ramię wirowało szaleńczo w powietrzu starając się pohamować nieprzerwany atak Śmierciożerców. Jedna z ich klątw ominęła jego tarczę, więc błyskawicznie padł na ziemię, podczas gdy zaklęcie poszybowało w kierunku Snape'a, który właśnie dotarł na szczyt wzgórza. Mężczyzna odbił je bez najmniejszego problemu, po czym obrzucił spojrzeniem Śmierciożercę z wielkim ogonem. Na ten widok jego usta zadrgały lekko; szepnął coś pod nosem i czarny ogon nagle zajął się ogniem. Remus szybko oszołomił dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy z przerażeniem obserwowali swojego płonącego towarzysza.

- Myślałem, że mamy na nich rzucać drętwoty, Severusie, a nie podpalać! - fuknął Lupin. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

- Żadnego śladu Pottera?

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Wysłałem mu wiadomość, by przedostał się do Trzech Mioteł.

Snape uniósł brew.

- Jeśli wciąż żyje...

Remus odwrócił się do niego z wściekłością w oczach.

- Oczywiście, że żyje! - warknął. - Jest koszmarnie lekkomyślny, ale nie na tyle głupi, by dać się zabić!

- Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - spytał Snape. - Chociaż wszyscy chcą wierzyć, że jest inaczej, ten chłopak nie jest niezwyciężony.

Remus zamyślił się na chwilę nad tymi słowami, ale w końcu ruszył w kierunku Trzech Mioteł.

- Zabiorę ich z powrotem do Hogwartu...

- Ich? - sapnął Mistrz Eliksirów. - On_ przywlókł tu ze sobą swoich przyjaciół?!_

Remus nawet nie zareagował.

* * *

Wygrzebanie różdżki z zaspy śnieżnej nabrało Harry'emu więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał, więc był pewien, że lada chwila Remus wyśle mu kolejnego, wściekłego patronusa. Opuścił głowę i w ten sposób uniknął zauważenia przez sporą grupę Śmierciożerców, którzy walczyli z oddziałem aurorów nieco dalej, po jego lewej stronie. Chwilę po tym, jak znów stanął na niepewnych nogach, pobliski budynek rozerwała na strzępy kolejna potężna eksplozja. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła go na frontową ścianę małego sklepiku, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jego prawe udo przeszył dotkliwy ból. Spróbował wstać, ale ktoś przycisnął go do ziemi i przesłonił własnym ciałem wykrzykując jednocześnie całą serię zaklęć ofensywnych. Kiedy opadł pył, a Harry potrząsając głową pozbył się dezorientacji, zauważył, że to Tonks pochyla się nad nim i wykrzykuje jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa; na jej twarzy gościła mieszanina furii, ulgi i czystej paniki. Widział, jak porusza ustami mówiąc coś do niego, ale z nieprzyjemnym skurczem w żołądku zorientował się, że nie słyszy ani jednego jej słowa – huk towarzyszący wybuchowi uszkodził jego uszy tak bardzo, że słyszał jedynie ogłuszające dzwonienie, które tłumiło wszelkie inne zmysłowe doznania. Tonks wydała z siebie pełen frustracji jęk (tak przynajmniej wydawało się Harry'emu) i spróbowała podciągnąć go do góry. Nogi chłopca drżały pod nim niepewnie, ale aurorka była zdeterminowana, by nie pozwolić mu znów upaść na ziemię; mocno chwyciła go w pasie i zaciągnęła do pogrążonej w półcieniu altany osłoniętej przed wścibskimi oczami dzięki kawałkowi dachu z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a tam usadziła pod ścianą i szybko machnęła różdżką mrucząc coś półgłosem. Słuch Harry'ego powrócił z głośnym _pyk _i chłopiec natychmiast złapał się za głowę, by opanować ból, który to wywołało. Po obu bokach głowy poczuł coś ciepłego i wilgotnego – krew. Prędko obejrzał ranę na swoim udzie i zauważył, że zaklęcie przepaliło nogawkę jego spodni i zdarło większość naskórka pozostawiając po sobie głębokie poparzenia i pęcherze. Chłopiec spojrzał z niepokojem na Tonks, ale ona nie patrzyła na niego – cała uwagę skupiła na brutalnej walce między aurorami i Śmierciożercami, która przesunęła się teraz na wprost ich kryjówki. Dziewczyna zaklęła cicho i odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

- Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni - powiedziała. - Nie mogę też wysłać patronusa, bo zorientują się, że tu jesteśmy - zaczęła krążyć w tę i z powrotem po małej altance. - Będziemy musieli poczekać aż się pozabijają i ruszą dalej... Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała spoglądając mu w oczy. Chłopiec przytaknął, ale skrzywił się, czując, jak mózg dosłownie ślizga mu się po czaszce.

- W porządku – wymamrotał.

- To dobrze - odparła Tonks. - Jesteś idiotą – zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

- Coraz bardziej - stwierdził Harry z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Remus będzie wściekły.

- Już jest - uśmiech zgasł na jego ustach. - Kazał mi iść do Trzech Mioteł i czekać tam na niego.

- W takim razie trochę sobie poczeka - mruknęła Tonks ponuro.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała przed ruinami Trzech Mioteł i masowała swoją kostkę, którą – jak przypuszczała – złamała, gdy z tłumu nagle wyłonił się Remus. Jego policzek przecinała głęboka rana, ale pomijając ją, wyglądał raczej na całego i zdrowego. O Hermionie i jej towarzyszach nie można było, niestety, powiedzieć tego samego; ona sama oprócz złamanej kostki miała na czole kilka ran zadanych ostrym zaklęciem tnącym; Fred i George zajęli się nieprzytomnym Neville'em, którego nienaturalnie powykręcane ciało leżało w śniegu na progu budynku; Ginny, której spodnie były w strzępach, a po nodze wciąż spływała struga świeżej krwi, krzyczała właśnie do Luny, nie pozwalając jej stracić przytomności. Wściekłość Remusa na grupę nastolatków wyparowała, kiedy zauważył, w jakim wszyscy są stanie. Hermiona spróbowała podnieść się, by go powitać, ale zbladła straszliwie, kiedy oparła swój ciężar na uszkodzonej kostce. Remus szybko pomógł jej znów usiąść na ziemi, po czym kucnął obok.

- Jesteście cali? - zapytał delikatnie. Hermiona pokręciła głową; w jej oczach błysnęły łzy. Remus domyślił się, że wywołał je raczej ból kostki, niż sytuacja, w której się znalazła.

- _Ferula_ - szepnął i jej noga natychmiast znalazła się w szynie. Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą i podziękowała mu.

- Neville oberwał jakimś zaklęciem – nie jestem pewna, jakim, ale nie jesteśmy w stanie go dobudzić; nawet _Enervate_ nie działa! Luna co chwilę zasypia i też nie wiemy, jaka klątwa ją dosięgnęła. Noga Ginny ciągle krwawi, a Fred ma złamany nos... i to chyba wszystko.

Remus kiwnął krótko głową i przesunął się, by rzucić okiem na Neville'a. Zbadał go szybko i z ulgą stwierdził, że jego serce wciąż biło – bardzo wolno, ale jednak biło.

- Musi trafić do Pani Pomfrey – albo Świętego Munga - powiedział bliźniakom i wyciągnął z kieszeni sporej wielkości pognieciony papierek po tabliczce czekolady. Kiedy mruknął _Portus_, papierek zabłysnął na chwilę błękitną poświatą. - Weźcie to - poinstruował. - Wszyscy. Ginny, czy możesz pomóc Lunie? Ten świstoklik zabierze was do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w Hogwarcie. Profesor McGonagall i Poppy będą na was czekać.

- A co z Harrym, panie profesorze? - spytała Ginny. Remus zauważył, że jej rana wciąż obficie krwawi.

- Nie martw się o niego - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. - Znajdę go. Gotowi? Na trzy – raz... dwa... trzy!

Kiedy grupa nastolatków zniknęła, Lupin poczuł wielką ulgę na myśl o tym, że przynajmniej większość z nich opuściła Hogsmeade wciąż pozostając przy życiu. Jego następnym zadaniem było znalezienie Harry'ego i wydostanie go z kłopotów, w które bez wątpienia wpadł.

* * *

- Nie możemy siedzieć tu w nieskończoność - szepnął Harry, podczas gdy Tonks wciąż maszerowała w tę i z powrotem po altance; dziewczyna rzuciła mu ponure spojrzenie.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia - syknęła. - Chyba, że chcesz dać się zabić?

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale kto wie, ilu Śmierciożerców jest jeszcze w wiosce?

- Moim priorytetem jest twoje bezpieczeństwo, Harry.

- Twoje własne bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze.

Tonks spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie udusił nowo narodzonego jednorożca.

- Co?

- Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz - powiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

- _Czego_ nie rozumiem?

Tonks nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć; właśnie ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że pobliska walka straciła na intensywności. Odwróciła się powoli i zauważyła dwóch Śmierciożerców, obserwujących altankę szeroko otwartymi, głodnymi oczami. Ich różdżki już celowały w Harry'ego.

- No proszę... - odezwał się jeden z nich. - Kogo my tu mamy?

- Avery będzie zadowolony - dodał drugi. - Chłopak żyje, jest w jednym kawałku i do tego ma ze sobą ładniutką panienkę!

Rzucił się do przodu i złapał Tonks za gardło, niemal odrywając ją od ziemi. Harry spróbował stanąć na nogi, ale zatoczył się tylko i opadł na ścianę. Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się głośno.

- Nie umiesz nawet obronić swojej dziewczyny, Potter? - zadrwił jeden z nich.

- To dziewczyna Remusa Lupina, nie moja - powiedział Harry i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że po ich twarzach przemyka cień strachu. - Na pewno go kojarzycie – to wilkołak. Nie będzie raczej zadowolony, kiedy zobaczy siniaki, które wasze łapy zostawią na jej szyi, więc na waszym miejscu bym ją puścił.

- Nie groź mi - warknął mężczyzna i popchnął Tonks w stronę Harry'ego. Aurorka potknęła się i upadła na niego, ale – ku zdziwieniu chłopca – stanęła na nogi i była gotowa do dalszej walki, zanim on sam zdążył się pozbierać. Na jej szyi już widać było wyraźne ślady duszenia.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział Avery – zabij ich oboje.

Harry zauważył wylatujący z różdżki pomarańczowy promień przed Tonks, więc zdążył pociągnąć ją za sobą w dół. Fragment dachu ponad nimi stanął w płomieniach i sam buchający od niego żar wystarczył, by przygwoździć chłopca do ziemi.

- Już drugi raz ktoś próbuje spalić mnie dzisiaj żywcem! - wrzasnął i spróbował wyrwać się do przodu. Na szczęście Tonks przytrzymała go zanim fragment płonącego dachu pękł i runął na ziemie dosłownie przed ich nosami, całkowicie odcinając jedyną drogę ucieczki. Dysząc ciężko, Harry schował twarz w śniegu, rozpaczliwie starając się ochłodzić chociaż niektóre części ciała, podczas gdy większość prażył nieznośny żar ognia.

- Opuść głowę, Harry - poinstruowała go Tonks między atakami gwałtownego kaszlu. Pociągnęła go jeszcze bardziej w dół, osłoniła swoją twarz i krzyknęła _Reducto!_

Kolejna część dachu wyleciała w powietrze zasypując ich lawiną pyłu i gorącego popiołu. Tonks złapała go za resztki koszuli i wywlokła z altanki.

- Tam! - ryknął czyjś głos. - BRAĆ ICH!

Tonks krzyknęła i Harry zauważył, że jeden ze Śmierciożerców już ją złapał i teraz przytykał do jej skroni czubek swojej różdżki.

- Nie ruszaj się, chłopcze!

- UCIEKAJ, HARRY! - wrzasnęła Tonks.

Wciąż kaszląc z powodu pyłu i dymu w płucach, Harry zebrał resztki energii i rzucił w mężczyznę zaklęciem oszałamiającym, a ten padł na ziemię. Za jego plecami chłopiec dostrzegł kolejną grupę Śmierciożerców zbliżającą się w ich stronę i poczuł, jak ogrania go panika. Skąd oni wszyscy się wzięli? Jakim cudem było ich _aż tylu?_

Nagle, jakby na umówiony znak, Śmierciożercy zaczęli znikać wśród trzasków aportacji. Magiczne fale dotarły aż do Harry'ego i Tonks, a zakapturzone postaci rozpływały się zostawiając za sobą małe śnieżne tornada. Chłopiec rozejrzał się dookoła, kompletnie zdumiony. Miny aurorów również wyrażały niezrozumienie – Harry zauważył nawet, jak jeden z nich drapie się po swojej łysiejącej głowie próbując zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Świadomość, że walka się zakończyła, uderzyła w chłopca tak nagle, że dosłownie czuł, jak adrenalina opuszcza jego ciało przez palce rąk i nóg. Zdezorientowany, nie zauważył Śmierciożercy stojącego kilka metrów od niego; przez czarne plamki, które zaczęły tańczyć przed jego oczami, dostrzegł jednak biegnącą Tonks i Remusa, który znikąd pojawił się u jej boku. Oboje w tym samym momencie spojrzeli w jego kierunku; Remus wrzasnął coś do niego – a po chwili chłopiec poczuł, jak coś z ogromną siłą uderza w jego pierś wyrzucając z płuc całe powietrze i przewracając na ziemię. Jego wzrok rozmazał się, ale Harry wciąż był w stanie dostrzec obserwującego go Śmierciożercę. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że to ten sam mężczyzna, z którym spotkał się wcześniej. Wtedy ocalił mu życie – dlaczego teraz go zaatakował? U boku chłopca pojawił się Remus, a wtedy Śmierciożerca zniknął mu z oczu w chmurze pyłu.

- Harry! - krzyknął Remus ze strachem.

Wypełnienie płuc powietrzem okazało się dla Harry'ego nie lada wyczynem, a kiedy już się tam znalazło, nie chciało ich opuścić. Gdzieś głęboko z jego gardła wydobył się głośny, dławiący dźwięk, który wywołał ostry, gwałtowny ból.

- On nie może oddychać - rozległ się głos Remusa. - Musimy go posadzić!

Czyjeś ręce podniosły go ze śniegu; Harry nie miał dość siły, by utrzymać tułów w pionie, i jego ciało znów zaczęło osuwać się na ziemię. Poczuł, że ktoś przesuwa się za jego plecami i pomaga mu zachować równowagę. Remus kucnął przed nim i oparł dłonie na jego ramionach; Harry spróbował wykorzystać jego mocny uścisk, by jako tako dojść do siebie. Miał wrażenie, że świat wokół niego wiruje na jakiejś gigantycznej karuzeli, a płuca paliły żywym ogniem ilekroć próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Oddychaj, Harry - powtarzał Remus. - Oddychaj.

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Powietrze po prostu nie chciało wlecieć do jego płuc!

- Oczywiście, że możesz - szepnął do niego Remus. - Powoli, wdech i wydech, tak jak ja... Czym go trafili? - zapytał ostro Tonks nie spuszczając oczu z chłopca.

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała dziewczyna rzucając szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. - Ale to wpływa na jego płuca – Remus, musimy zabrać go do Poppy.

Harry zaczął rzęzić; jego usta nabrały sinego koloru.

- Uspokój się, Harry – wolniej - poinstruował Remus i szybko sprawdził pozostałe obrażenia chłopca: rozległe oparzenie na udzie, jakieś uszkodzenie, które spowodowało obfity krwotok z obu uszu i kilka skaleczeń na twarzy. - Zaraz aportuję się z tobą do Hogwartu.

Harry spróbował pokiwać głową; w jego uszach zaczął narastać dziwny ryk, a czaszkę ściskać jakaś niewidzialna obręcz. Ledwie zauważył, że Remus unosi go z ziemi, a kiedy rozległ się trzask aportacji, zupełnie stracił przytomność.


	10. Porażki

Witka wszystkim! To ostatni rozdział przed wyjazdem, więc nie jestem w stanie określić, kiedy będzie następna aktualka... Wstępnie planuję dodawać kolejne rozdziały przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, ale życie to życie - jest nieprzewidywalne ;) Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi wszelkie hiatusy!

Freja: Tyle nowych komentarzy! Dziękuję Ci bardzo :) Harry'ego mam w tej części fanfika ochotę porządnie poddusić, taki jest nieposłuszny i durny – a Remus jest chyba święty, skoro wciąż stara się go zrozumieć i chronić! W tym rozdziale pan Potter trochę się jednak zrehabilituje w naszych oczach :)

Jamie Grant: Dzięki wielkie! :) Szczerze przyznaję, że niełatwo mi było tłumaczyć ten rozdział (jak każdy, w którym jest dużo opisów), ale z drugiej strony bardzo mi się podobał, bo wreszcie akcja ruszyła w nim do przodu!

**Porażki**

_Listopad_

- Której części zdania „absolutnie nie wolno ci wykonywać jakichkolwiek obciążających lub fizycznie wyczerpujących czynności" nie zrozumiałeś? - warknęła pani Pomfrey. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej tak wściekłej i musiał przyznać, że był to raczej niepokojący widok. W głowie wciąż mu łomotało i krzyki prosto w jego podrażnione uszy były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebował. - Naprawdę sądziłeś, że jesteś w stanie się pojedynkować? I to ze _Śmierciożercami?_ Chętnie ci odpowiem – _nie_, nie jesteś! I właśnie dlatego _po raz kolejny_ wylądowałeś w Skrzydle Szpitalnym - kobieta ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc i tak huknęła fiolkami pełnymi eliksirów, kiedy stawiała je na stoliku obok łóżka Harry'ego, że omal się nie potłukły. - Czy ty _naprawdę_ chcesz zginąć?! - fuknęła.

- Ja... - zaczął chłopiec.

- Nie chcę tego słuchać - przerwała mu szorstko pielęgniarka. - Spędziłam zbyt dużo czasu, by poskładać cię do kupy, żebyś tak po prostu ruszył teraz do walki i skończył jako nieboszczyk - wyciągnęła groźnie palec w jego stronę. - Nie zgadzam się na to, rozumiesz?

Harry, cofający się ze strachem na łóżku, zdołał jedynie kiwnąć głową.

- To dobrze. A teraz wypij to - wskazała stojące na szafce fiolki. Harry wyciągnął rękę, chwycił je ostrożnie i wypił trzema wielkimi łykami. Pielęgniarka, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowana, zabrała mu naczynka i ruszyła do swojego gabinetu mamrocząc coś zawzięcie pod nosem.

Zanim Harry doszedł do siebie na tyle, by wybudzić się ze śpiączki, minęły trzy dni. Pani Pomfrey udało się wyleczyć obrażenia, jakich doznały jego płuca; zagoiło się również poparzenie na udzie chłopca, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie prawie niewidoczną, bladoróżową bliznę. Rany i siniaki na jego twarzy zniknęły, a uszy doszły do siebie, jeśli nie liczyć lekkiego dzwonienia, które cały czas się w nich teraz rozlegało, a którego Harry wcześniej nie doświadczał. Jego ciało – wypoczęte, wyleczone i wzmocnione lekarstwami – było bardziej sprawne i pełne energii, niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni; chłopcu udało się nawet kilka razy dojść do toalety i z powrotem, a to wszystko bez konieczności odpoczynku! Walka o życie najwyraźniej przypomniała jego organizmowi, jak powinien funkcjonować, i Harry po raz pierwszy od bitwy z Voldemortem czuł się prawie zupełnie normalnie – jeśli nie liczyć jednej rzeczy...

Remus wyglądał tak, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów przemienić się w wilkołaka i odgryźć mu głowę; teraz siedział obok i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, a jego dłonie leżały bezczynnie, złożone na kolanach. Odkąd obudził się Harry, nie odezwał się jeszcze ani razu. Chłopiec drgnął nerwowo na łóżku i poczuł w żołądku nieprzyjemny skurcz.

- Czy mógłbyś już zacząć na mnie krzyczeć? - wybuchnął w końcu, ale pożałował tego natychmiast, kiedy dostrzegł wyraz twarzy Lupina.

- Chcesz, żebym na ciebie krzyczał?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie za bardzo... ale wiem, że _ty_ chcesz.

- Nie zamierzam na ciebie krzyczeć - stwierdził bezbarwnie Remus. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego – zdradzały to ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami. Pani Pomfrey udało się w końcu zaleczyć głębokie rany na jego twarzy, ale mimo to wciąż była pokryta bliznami. - Nie zamierzam krzyczeć, ponieważ podniesienie głosu i tak nie nakłoni cię do posłuszeństwa.

- Przepraszam - mruknął Harry cicho; bardzo chciał, by Remus spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Naprawdę?

Chłopiec zawahał się – chyba lepiej być szczerym...

- Nie.

- Tak sądziłem - usta nauczyciela wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech.

- Ale spójrz tylko – przecież nic mi nie jest, prawda? Wszyscy są cali... - Harry zamilknął na chwilę. - Chyba nic się nie stało Tonks? - spytał nerwowo. - Ani nikomu innemu?

- Odniosła niewielkie obrażenia magiczne; jest teraz w Świętym Mungu. Pozostali też są cali – Poppy udało się ich wszystkich poskładać.

Harry kiwnął głową i wyraźnie się rozluźnił.

- No widzisz – wszystko skończyło się dobrze...

- Naprawdę nie o to chodzi, Harry - powiedział Remus ostrym tonem. - Lekkomyślnie ryzykujesz własnym życiem. Jest w tobie mnóstwo złości i frustracji, które próbujesz rozładować narażając się na jakieś idiotyczne niebezpieczeństwa!

Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie są idiotyczne! - fuknął.

- Nie miałeś absolutnie żadnego powodu, by znaleźć się w Hogsmeade! A ruszając tam naraziłeś również życie innych!

_- Żadnego powodu?_ Remus, przecież Śmierciożercom chodzi _o mnie!_

- Czego się po nich spodziewałeś, Harry? - warknął Lupin. - Że przestaną walczyć z nami i całą swoją uwagę skupią na tobie? Nie jesteś ich jedynym celem – oni chcą wykończyć nas wszystkich. A kiedy pojawiłeś się nagle w środku tej walki, Zakonnicy musieli skupić się na tobie i przestali myśleć o własnym bezpieczeństwie!

Harry zacisnął zęby, kiedy znaczenie ostrych słów Remusa w pełni do niego dotarło; zrozumiał, że jego nauczyciel ma na myśli Tonks.

- Nie wiesz, jak poradzić sobie z własnymi problemami i uczuciami i w rezultacie zaczynasz zachowywać się egoistycznie, ponieważ bez reszty skupiasz się na swoim pragnieniu zemsty albo pokuty, albo jeszcze czegoś innego, do czego dążysz za wszelką cenę!

- Nie chodzi o to - powiedział cicho Harry czując, jak zalewa go fala wstydu. - Nie chodzi mi o zemstę...

Remus uniósł brwi.

- Nie... no dobrze, może w Hogsmeade tak; działałem pochopnie, ale to przez to, co usłyszałem od Malfoya.

- Malfoya?- powtórzył Lupin, zdziwiony.

- Wiesz, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą, prawda? - spytał Harry szybko przypominając sobie swoją rozmowę z Draconem. Nagle poczuł, że musi porozmawiać z kimś o swoim odkryciu. Remus przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- To bardzo poważne oskarżenie.

- To prawda! - nalegał chłopiec. - Może nie mieć na ręce Mrocznego Znaku, ale na pewno jest jednym z nich. Jestem tego pewien.

- A na jakich dowodach opierasz tę opinię?

- Właśnie od niego dowiedziałem się o ataku na Hogsmeade - odparł Harry. - Usłyszeliśmy z Hermioną, jak przechwala się tą informacją na korytarzu, a potem powiedział mi to właściwie prosto w twarz; skąd miałby to wiedzieć, jeśli z nimi nie współpracuje?

Remus milczał przez kilka chwil.

- Ta informacja nie powinna się rozprzestrzenić - powiedział w końcu zdecydowanym tonem. - Kto jeszcze o tym wie?

- Wszyscy, którzy byli ze mną w Hogsmeade.

- W porządku. Porozmawiam z Severusem, ale tobie nie wolno z kimkolwiek poruszać tego tematu, rozumiesz?

- Dlaczego? Ludzie powinni wiedzieć! Nie zamierzacie go aresztować albo chociaż wyrzucić ze szkoły?

- To nie takie proste, Harry!

- Nie takie proste? - powtórzył chłopiec z oburzeniem. - On jest Śmierciożercą i przebywa w zamku! Kto wie, jakich szkód może tu narobić?

- Posłuchaj mnie, Harry - przerwał mu Remus ostro. - Tu chodzi o coś więcej, niż niechęć do szkolnego kolegi. On może potrzebować ochrony, zupełnie tak samo, jak ty! Draco nie ma jeszcze szesnastu lat, a po tym, co stało się z Lucjuszem, i zniknięciu Narcyzy, być może został wbrew sobie uwięziony w świecie czarnej magii! W takim razie potrzebuje zapewne pomocy, by utrzymać się przy życiu – tak, jak ty.

- Stajesz po jego stronie? - Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Remus wbił w niego wzrok.

- Na razie tak.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę - odparł nauczyciel. - Jego umysł był od najmłodszych lat przyzwyczajany do wiary w słuszność przekonań i działań Voldemorta i jego popleczników; jeśli teraz zaczyna je kwestionować, to czy udzielenie mu pomocy nie jest naszym obowiązkiem?

- A dlaczego uważasz, że zaczyna kwestionować przekonania Śmierciożerców? - spytał Harry z ciekawością.

- To, że powiedział ci właściwie prosto w oczy o bitwie; nie sądzisz, że to o czymś świadczy?

- Co? Nie – co najwyżej o tym, że chciał, żebym się do niej przyłączył i zginął - odparł Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Może będziesz w stanie spojrzeć na fakty z odpowiedniej perspektywy, kiedy w końcu przestaniesz pochopnie podejmować decyzje i uporasz się ze swoim gniewem - zauważył Remus.

- Nie jestem rozgniewany! - wrzasnął chłopiec... i darował sobie oglądanie pełnej sarkazmu miny profesora. - No dobra, jestem rozgniewany cały czas – w każdej sekundzie każdego dnia, ale nie dlatego chcę walczyć.

- W takim razie dlaczego?

- Ja... ja po prostu _muszę_ pomóc; siedzi we mnie jakaś natrętna, fizyczna potrzeba pomagania wam w walce. Mogę pomagać ludziom – i mogę ich uratować.

- Nie masz obowiązku uratowania wszystkich ludzi - wcześniejszy ostry ton zniknął z głosu Remusa. - Nie rozumiem, czemu odczuwasz taką desperacką potrzebę albo pragnienie ratowania ludzi...

- Ponieważ inaczej sprowadzam na nich śmierć!

Remus zamilknął na moment.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - spytał w końcu.

- Zginęło przeze mnie już czterech ludzi - wymamrotał chłopiec. - Nie potrafiłem uratować Syriusza ani Cedrika ani Dumbledore'a, ani nawet Rona... ani setek innych ludzi, którzy zostali zamordowani, bo Voldemort chciał mnie dopaść.

W oczach Remusa pojawił się ból.

- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Harry; to, co się z nimi stało, nie jest twoja winą – _nic_ z tego, co się wydarzyło, nie jest twoją winą!

- Wiem, wiem! - fuknął chłopiec, sfrustrowany. - Nie bezpośrednio. Nie przystawiłem im różdżek do głów; ale przez przepowiednię, przez to, że _ja_ żyję, oni już _nie żyją. _Ta świadomość prześladuje mnie każdego dnia.

Remus przesunął się na krześle tak, by usiąść na wprost Harry'ego.

- Ci ludzie nie żyją przez Voldemorta – a ci, którzy żyją, żyją dzięki tobie - powiedział delikatnie. - Walczyłeś, by pokonać człowieka, który zamordował twoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, nie zważając na własne zdrowie i los. Cierpisz z powodu tych strat, Harry, i poczucie winy jest naturalnym elementem tego procesu. Pewnego dnia, kiedy będziesz starszy, zrozumiesz to, co teraz nie daje ci spokoju, i dojdziesz do wniosku, że ani ty, ani nikt inny nie mógł zrobić nic, by zapobiec śmierci ich wszystkich.

Harry wpatrywał się w ścianę pozwalając słowom Remusa przepędzić huragan gniewu, który w ciągu ostatnich dni niemal cały czas krążył w jego sercu; kiedy usłyszał, że to wszystko nie było jego winą, kiedy usłyszał to z ust Remusa, poczuł się lepiej – ale potrzeba było czegoś więcej, niż przyjaznych słów, by ta myśl nie pojawiła się więcej w jego głowie.

- Co wydarzyło się wtedy w lesie, Harry? - spytał mężczyzna. - Co tak bardzo przeraziło cię tej nocy?

Czując, że to prawdopodobnie jedyny raz, kiedy nie czuł wewnętrznego oporu przed mówieniem o walce z Tomem Riddle, Harry postanowił opowiedzieć o niej Remusowi.

- Prawie się poddałem - szepnął niemal niedosłyszalnie. Nie była to najwyraźniej odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwał Remus, ponieważ zmarszczył brwi w totalnym niezrozumieniu.

- I to cię przeraża? - spytał. - Dlatego czujesz taką złość?

Harry przytaknął.

- Prawie się poddałem, ponieważ to było łatwiejsze, niż walka - dodał i poczuł, że na jego szyję wpływa krwistoczerwony rumieniec wstydu. - Po tym wszystkim, co powiedziałeś mi o walce dla Rona i rodziców, ja po prostu... pozwoliłem, by on przejął nade mną kontrolę.

- Ale zwyciężyłeś - powiedział Lupin łapiąc chłopca za kolano i potrząsając nim lekko. - Pokonałeś go, więc jednak się nie poddałeś.

- Wiem, ale przeraża mnie sama myśl o tym, co by było, gdybym z nim nie walczył; gdyby opanował moje ciało i znalazł jakiś sposób, by się wskrzesić – co by się wtedy stało?

- Harry, wiem, że uznasz to pytanie za idiotyczne, ale czy myślenie o tym ma jakikolwiek sens?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak - stwierdził. - Ponieważ to mi przypomina, że nie mogę poddać się w ten sposób już nigdy więcej – nie wtedy, kiedy polegają na mnie inni ludzie.

Remus popatrzył na niego smutno.

- Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, Harry; ocalenie całej czarodziejskiej społeczności naprawdę nie jest twoim obowiązkiem.

Chłopiec odwrócił się do niego.

- Więc dlaczego czuję się tak, jakby było?

Na to Remus nie miał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Harry miał wiele racji; po ataku na Hogsmeade czarodziejski świat znów uznał w nim swojego wybawcę i oczekiwał, że chłopiec zrobi coś, by powstrzymać Śmierciożerców. Remus poczuł, jak rodzi się w nim złość – kto dał im prawo wymagać tak wiele? Harry prawie zginął uwalniając świat od Voldemorta; teraz czarodzieje po raz kolejny chcieli, by narażał swoje życie walcząc o ich bezpieczeństwo? To nie zadanie dla nastoletniego chłopca, tylko dla armii, pomyślał mężczyzna z goryczą. W tym momencie wpadł mu do głowy pomysł tak dopracowany, że omal nie puścił się natychmiast biegiem do gabinetu McGonagall. Klepnął Harry'ego po ramieniu i wstał prawie trzęsąc się z niecierpliwości.

- Muszę zająć się przydzieleniem szlabanów tobie i twoim przyjaciołom - odezwał się.

- Wszystkim? Masz zamiar dać szlaban _Hermionie?_ - spytał chłopiec z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

- A mam inne wyjście?

- O rany... dostanie szału!

- Chociaż mam dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewności, że namówiliście ją do tej eskapady, to jednak wzięła w niej udział. Mam wrażenie, że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy będziecie często się widywać z profesorem Snape'em.


	11. Okradnięcie Snape'a

Pierwsza aktualka z Finlandii! :D Dziś miałam jeszcze dość luźny dzień, więc postanowiłam wykorzystać go na przyjemności ;) Kolejny update w piątek, a dalej... zobaczymy!

Mahakao: Prawda? :D Jak już dodałam rozdział, doszłam do tego samego wniosku ;) Tak to jest, jak się zbyt długo siedzi nad jednym tekstem – przestaje się zauważać dziwactwa, które świeży czytelnik wyłapuje w mgnieniu oka, dlatego wszelkie tego typu uwagi są mile widziane :)

Jamie Grant: Dziękować! Myślę, że nowe rozdziały powinny pojawiać się w miarę regularnie, co najwyżej trochę rzadziej. Sama coraz bardziej wciągam się w tę fabułę, więc nie potrafiłabym jej tak po prostu porzucić :]

Kolejny koślawy tytuł... no nic – miłej lektury!

**Okradnięcie Snape'a**

- WYRZUCILI WAS Z DRUŻYNY QUIDDITCHA? - Angelina Johnson resztkami sił powstrzymywała się przed przyłożeniem Harry'emu pięścią prosto w twarz. - WAS _WSZYSTKICH?_

Fred, George i Ginny, którzy stali obok chłopca, w zawstydzeniu spuścili głowy.

- Gdzie jest profesor Lupin? Spróbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku; nie może przecież zrobić takiego świństwa Gryffindorowi, po prostu nie może!

- To nie był on - mruknął Harry. - Tylko McGonagall.

Wyraz twarzy Angeliny zmienił się w mgnieniu oka.

- Och... no cóż, a czy chociaż ją przeprosiliście? - spytała. Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie posłuchałem wydanego polecenia, opuściłem zamek i ruszyłem, by walczyć w Hogsmeade z hordą Śmierciożerców – a do tego namówiłem moich przyjaciół, by do mnie dołączyli - zauważył sarkastycznie. - Myślisz, że przeprosiny cokolwiek rozwiążą?

- Dobrze już, dobrze! - fuknęła Angelina. - To czyste wariactwo! Nie mamy pałkarzy, szukającego i ścigającego – mogę równie dobrze _oddać_ w tym roku Puchar Quidditcha Ślizgonom... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście aż tak _głupi!_ Na jak długo was zawieszono?

- Na czas nieokreślony - przyznał George grobowym tonem.

- NIEOKREŚLONY?! - ryknęła Angelina.

- Kurde, to było brutalne - sapnął Fred, kiedy Angelina skończyła się na nich drzeć i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu profesor McGonagall, by błagać ją o zmianę zdania. Przyjaciele dołączyli do Neville'a i Hermiony, którzy siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru; wszędzie wokół Gryfoni rzucali im jadowite spojrzenia.

- Racja - odezwał się George. - Chociaż nie tak brutalne, jak wyjec, który mama przysłała nam dziś rano - zadrżał na samo wspomnienie.

- Do tej pory musieliście już chyba pobić wszelkie rekordy w ilości otrzymanych w życiu wyjców! - zauważyła Hermiona. - Ty też go dostałaś, Ginny?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła smutno głową.

- Przyszedł prosto do dormitorium i wrzeszczał na mnie przez dobre dziesięć minut, oczywiście w obecności moich koleżanek.

- A jak Remus? - spytał Fred. - Opieprzył cię?

- Mniej więcej - odparł Harry; jego żołądek ścisnął się w poczuciu winy.

- To najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu! - jęknął George. - Wyjec, wyrzucenie z drużyny Quidditcha i miesiące szlabanów ze Snape'em!

Neville zbladł nieco; doszedł już do siebie po nieznanej klątwie, którą go trafiono podczas bitwy w Hogsmeade – nawet pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła jej zidentyfikować. Dwie godziny po przybyciu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego obudził się, zażądał talerza pełnego jedzenia, a niewiele później wyszedł ze szpitala zupełnie zdrowy.

- Jak sądzicie, co każe nam robić? - spytał nerwowo.

- Pewnie powie Filchowi, żeby przywiązał nas do sufitu za kostki u nóg - powiedział Fred.

- On żartuje, Neville - zapewniła Hermiona, kiedy Neville zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym, który właśnie pił. - Prawdopodobnie każe nam po prostu pisać zdania.

Fred, George i Harry spojrzeli na nią wilkiem z drugiej strony stołu.

- Od razu widać, że nigdy jeszcze nie miałaś szlabanu ze Snape'em - mruknął George.

- À propos Snape'a... - zaczął Harry i rzucił wokół ich szóstki zaklęcie wyciszające. - Remus zamierza porozmawiać z nim o Malfoyu.

- Powiedziałeś mu, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą? I co on na to? - szepnął Fred.

- Myślę, że będą próbowali mu pomóc - przyznał Harry gorzko. - Remus powiedział, że Malfoy może potrzebować pomocy, by wyrwać się ze złego towarzystwa.

- Co? - prawie krzyknął George i poderwał się z krzesła; Ginny pociągnęła go z powrotem w dół. - Przecież wiedzą chyba, że wszystko, co powie im Malfoy, to bzdura? Będzie im kłamał prosto w oczy!

- Będzie potrafił nimi manipulować - zgodził się Harry.

- Nakłoni Snape'a do tego, by mu zaufał, a potem pewnie spróbuje go wykończyć - zauważył Fred niespokojnie.

- Co, jeśli przyprowadzi do zamku Śmierciożerców? - spytał Neville.

- Myślę, że wszystkich tutaj ponosi nieco wyobraźnia - odezwała się nagle Hermiona; wszyscy z wyjątkiem Ginny spojrzeli na nią ze złością. - Jeśli Zakonnicy twierdzą, że Draco ma kłopoty, to chyba mają jakiś powód, żeby tak uważać? Przecież nie zamierzają lekceważyć czegoś, co może kosztować Harry'ego życie.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią z chmurną miną.

- Dlaczego zawsze chodzi o mnie? - zapytał. - Dlaczego nie martwią się o samych siebie? A co, jeśli zginie _ktoś z nich?_

Nagle w jego głowie rozległ się głos Tonks.

_Naprawdę nie rozumiesz._

- Co się dzieje? - spytał ponuro. - Czego nie chcecie mi powiedzieć?

Fred, George i Ginny wymienili nerwowe spojrzenia, ale Hermiona bez wahania zabrała głos.

- Knot chce wykorzystać cię jako swego rodzaju „symbol rebelii i nadziei" w walce ze Śmierciożercami; myśli, że „Harry Potter po raz kolejny może pomóc ocalić czarodziejski świat stając w naszej obronie".

- To idiotyczne! - wrzasnął Harry, wściekły, że Remus mu o tym nie powiedział. - Czy ktokolwiek zamierzał zdradzić mi ten mały sekret?

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie – jeszcze nie - odparła Hermiona. - Harry, współpracując z Knotem możesz nakłonić resztę czarodziejskiej społeczności, by razem z tobą stanęła do walki, zamiast siedzieć w domach i patrzeć, jak odwalasz za nich całą robotę! Tym razem to ty masz szansę, by ich zmanipulować tak, jak oni manipulowali tobą przez całe życie!

Na twarzach Freda i George'a pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy.

- Wiesz co, myślę, że ona może mieć sporo racji - powiedział George. - Jeśli możemy przekonać ludzi do walki, będziemy mieli o wiele większą szansę, by pozbyć się Śmierciożerców raz na zawsze!

- Nie.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

- Zbyt wielu ludzi już zginęło z mojego powodu...

- Nie chodzi o ciebie - przerwała mu Hermiona.

- Ale przecież właśnie powiedziałaś...

Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją.

- Byłoby miło, gdybyś słuchał tego, co mówię, Harry; ci ludzie nie będą walczyć po to, by ratować _ciebie_, tylko po to, by ratować _siebie samych_ - kiedy chłopiec wciąż patrzył na nią, jakby mówiła w jakimś nieznanym języku, rozwinęła swoją myśl. - Jesteś głównym celem Śmierciożerców, Harry, ponieważ jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył; czy tego chcesz, czy nie, jesteś dla tego świata symbolem nadziei. Jeśli Śmierciożercy cię wyeliminują – wyeliminują tę nadzieję i jedyny powód, dla którego wciąż wierzymy, że możemy wygrać tę wojnę. Chodzi jednak o to, że bez względu na to, czy żyjesz, czy nie, jeżeli chcemy mieć jakąś kontrolę nad naszym światem, _wszyscy_ musimy się zmobilizować i dołączyć do walki. Jeżeli zrobisz to, czego chce Knot, i publicznie ogłosisz się symbolem rebelii, na pewno pomożesz nakłonić ludzi do walki i to szybciej, niż to będzie absolutnie konieczne.

Harry przez jakiś czas rozmyślał w milczeniu nad jej słowami.

- Jeśli to zrobisz, na pewno nie wyniknie z tego nic złego - powiedziała Ginny i po raz pierwszy tego ranka spojrzała Harry'emu prosto w oczy. Żołądek chłopca ścisnął się w poczuciu winy, kiedy usłyszał jej głos. - Masz okazję przekazać swoją wiadomość – że musimy walczyć razem, by wygrać.

- Knotowi się to nie spodoba - zauważył Harry. - Kto wie, co mi zrobi, jeśli zacznę głosić takie opinie?

- Zakon nie pozwoli, by coś ci się stało, przecież wiesz o tym, Harry - odparła Hermiona. - Musisz tylko przekazać światu swoją ideę – kiedy ziarno zostanie zasiane, ludzie zaczną działać, a wtedy będziesz mógł już bez obaw powiedzieć Knotowi, gdzie może cię pocałować!

Fred i George wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Masz całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją, Harry - powiedziała chłopcu Ginny. - Zmień informację, którą Knot wkłada w twoje usta, i wykorzystaj ją, by ugrać coś dla siebie!

- Dokładnie – ale wszystko w swoim czasie - Fred pochylił się nad stołem. - Co robimy w sprawie Malfoy'a?

* * *

- Czytałeś Proroka Codziennego? - spytał George kilka dni później podając Harry'emu gazetę. Przyjaciele spotkali się w łazience dziewcząt, w której Harry i Hermiona spędzili swego czasu trzy miesiące przygotowując Eliksir Wielosokowy. Tym razem jednak Fredowi i George'owi udało się wykraść kilka fiolek z eliksirowych zapasów profesora Snape'a. Na szczęście jeszcze się nie zorientował; Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby się dowiedział!

- Mam nadzieje, że zdobędziemy jakiś dowód na to, że Malfoy jest w zmowie ze Śmierciożercami i stanowi zagrożenie dla Hogwartu – może wtedy Snape nam wybaczy? - rozmarzył się George, kiedy wszyscy pojawili się w toalecie z fiolkami.

Mało prawdopodobne, pomyślał Harry. Szybko przejrzał Proroka Codziennego; na tytułowej stronie znajdowało się jego duże zdjęcie, które komuś udało się zrobić podczas bitwy w Zakazanym Lesie. Natychmiast poczuł obrzydzenie.

- Jakim cudem udało się komuś zrobić to zdjęcie i przy okazji nie zginąć? - spytał głośno wpatrując się w ruchomą fotografię, która uwieczniła jego i Voldemorta stojących twarzą w twarz. On sam był na nim pełen gniewu i siły – według Knota stanowił idealny symbol walki w trwającej wojnie. Nagłówek nad zdjęciem brzmiał: _Harry Potter – Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył i Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata?_

Harry rzucił gazetę z powrotem w kierunku George'a; nie miał ochoty czytać długiego artykułu na swój temat.

- Więc jak – mamy plan? - spytał Fred i zmarszczył nos, kiedy poczuł paskudny zapach eliksiru dochodzący z kociołka, który Hermiona postawiła na środku podłogi.

- Potrzebujemy włosów - powiedziała skanując szybko oczami strony książki, którą wykradli z Zakazanego Działu biblioteki; peleryna niewidka okazała się bardzo przydatna dla początkujących złodziei. - Eliksiru wystarczy tylko dla trojga z nas.

Harry natychmiast wystąpił naprzód, a za nim stanęli Fred i George.

- Nie możecie iść obaj - Hermiona zwróciła się do bliźniaków. - To będzie zbyt podejrzane, jeśli ktoś zauważy, że zniknęliście.

- Ja pójdę - odezwała się Ginny. Neville i Luna, stojący pod przeciwległą ścianą, kiwnęli głowami na zgodę.

Przyjaciele postanowili, że George, Neville, Luna i Hermiona będą krążyć po korytarzach i stać na warcie; Luna i Hermiona zabiorą ze sobą pelerynę niewidkę, a George i Neville użyją zaklęcia niewidzialności, którego Hermiona nauczyła się rok wcześniej.

- Czyich włosów? - spytał Fred.

- Dla was dwóch Crabbe'a i Goyle'a - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ostatnim razem poszło nam całkiem łatwo...

- Ostatnim razem? - podchwycił Neville z zainteresowaniem.

- Na drugim roku razem z Ronem zakradliśmy się do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu; próbowalismy się dowiedzieć, kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina.

- Wiecie co, wydaje mi się, że nie docenialiśmy Rona - mruknął smutno George. Fred uścisnął jego ramię pocieszającym gestem.

- A co z Ginny? - spytał Harry.

- Nada się pierwsza lepsza Ślizgonka. Najlepiej ktoś niewielki, kto wtapia się w tło. Ginny będzie mogła się przysłuchiwać, kiedy wy dwaj będziecie przesłuchiwali Malfoya.

- O co zamierzacie go pytać? - zabrała głos Luna. Do tej pory była tak cicho, że Harry prawie zapomniał, że w ogóle tam była.

- Sprawdzimy, czy wie, gdzie ukrywają się Śmierciożercy, i jaki jest ich kolejny plan ataku. Zobaczymy też, czy uda nam się namówić go do przyznania się, że sam jest Śmierciożercą.

- A co potem?

- No cóż – potem powiemy o wszystkim Remusowi albo Snape'owi albo temu, na kogo natkniemy się najpierw - dodał chłopiec zirytowanym tonem.

- A jaki będziecie mieli dowód? Jak Remus ma ci ufać, skoro nie jesteś mu posłuszny, kiedy cię o coś prosi?

To był celny cios; Luna miała rację i Harry o tym wiedział. Remus wyraźnie poprosił go, by pozwolił Zakonowi zająć się tą sprawą, ale chłopiec nie potrafił stanąć z boku i nic nie robić. Sprawy nie posuwały się do przodu wystarczająco szybko: Snape nie sprawdzał się jako przywódca Zakonu Feniksa – ludzie wciąż ginęli pod jego zwierzchnictwem. Gdyby tylko Harry był w stanie wszystko przyspieszyć, dowiedzieć się, gdzie ukrywają się Śmierciożercy, albo nakłonić czarodziejską społeczność do przyłączenia się do walki, wojna skończyłaby się szybciej.

- Uwierzy mi - powiedział w końcu. - W ramach kary może nawet zabrać mi moją miotłę, ale na pewno mi uwierzy – zawsze mi wierzył.

- Nie sądzisz, że nadużywasz jego zaufania? - spytała cicho Ginny przyglądając mu się intensywnie. Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w podłogę.

- Remus zawsze mnie wspierał i na pewno nie zmieni teraz swojego postępowania.

- Uważam, że powinieneś mu o wszystkim powiedzieć - stwierdziła Hermiona, po czym wstała i przeniosła kociołek do jednej z kabin. - Powiedz mu, co planujemy; wtedy nie będzie przynajmniej mógł nas ukarać – i nie będzie zły, że znów robisz coś za jego plecami.

- Nie pozwoli mi iść! - zaprotestował Harry. - Nie jest moim tatą – nie muszę mu o wszystkim mówić!

Hermiona i Ginny niemal jednocześnie zacisnęły usta. Wyglądały tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywały się przed wrzeszczeniem na niego. George z łatwością przerwał panujące w łazience napięcie.

- W takim razie spotykamy się tu jutro? - spytał lekko. - O tej samej godzinie? Fred i ja zajmiemy się włosami, więc jutro wieczorem możemy zacząć przesłuchiwać Malfoya.

* * *

- Severus powiedział mi, że ktoś znów wykradł mu pewne składniki do eliksirów - powiedział Remus neutralnym tonem tego wieczoru przeglądając gazetę, która przed nim leżała. - Czy wiesz może coś na ten temat, Harry?

Chłopiec podniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza, zamarł w połowie kęsa, przełknął i bez mrugnięcia odparł:

- Nic nie wiem na ten temat, naprawdę – ale będę miał oczy szeroko otwarte.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale...

- Niczego nie planuję!

- Harry, proszę cię - przerwał mu mężczyzna ze znaczącym spojrzeniem. - Nie wiem, co planujesz, ale... - urwał. Harry patrzył na niego buńczucznie. - Nieważne. Kiedy Severus zorientuje się, kto tak właściwie go okradł, być może ukarze winnych tak surowo, że w końcu zaczniesz mnie słuchać - wstał i zgrabnym ruchem złożył gazetę, ale Harry zauważył, że jego place drżą od tłumionego gniewu. - Nie proszę cię, byś pozwolił Zakonowi zajmować się pewnymi rzeczami dlatego, że lubię patrzeć, jak siedzisz bezczynnie pogrążony w rozpaczy, Harry; proszę cię o to, ponieważ twoje życie wciąż znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, a im bardziej angażujesz się w wojnę, tym bardziej ryzykujesz.

- A co z byciem marionetką Knota? - spytał Harry ostro. - To też jest zaangażowanie!

- Kto ci o tym powiedział? - spytał Remus.

- Hermiona. Czyj to był pomysł?

- Początkowo Knota – to właśnie dlatego chciał się z tobą spotkać. Odmówiliśmy mu kilka razy, ale wygląda na to, że teraz pełna parą rozpoczął kampanię promocji twojej osoby jako wybawcy magicznego świata i to bez naszej wiedzy. Po naszej rozmowie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przedyskutowałem tę sprawę z profesor McGonagall i ona uważa, że zaangażowanie się w tę kampanię nie wyrządzi ci większej krzywdy. Wręcz przeciwnie – mógłbyś nam w ten sposób bardzo pomóc, między innymi dlatego, że wiedzielibyśmy o wiele więcej o tym, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie. Nie będziesz walczył w pierwszej linii – nie w dosłownym znaczeniu. Twoim zadaniem będzie przekazanie ludziom konkretnej informacji; jeśli chcesz nam pomóc, zgoda na wzięcie udziału w planie Knota byłaby na to świetnym sposobem – a i ty mógłbyś wiele na niej skorzystać.

Harry kiwnął głową.

- Właśnie dlatego zamierzam to zrobić.

Remus, zdumiony, milczał przez kilka chwil.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak - odparł Harry wstając na nogi. - Masz rację – mogę wykorzystać rozgłos, jaki chce mi zapewnić Knot, by zarazić ludzi naszą ideą, i powiedzieć im, że muszą walczyć razem ze mną.

Na usta Remusa wpłynął uśmiech, ale mężczyzna wciąż przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie.

- Żadnych kłótni?

- Żadnych. No, to jaki właściwie jest plan Knota? Wolę to wiedzieć, zanim podpiszę z nim cyrograf! Ale mam jeden warunek – nie, dwa.

- Jakie?

- Po pierwsze, chcę wrócić na zajęcia; po drugie, zanim zgodzę się na kampanię Knota, musimy dostać zgodę na przesłuchanie w sprawie twojej opieki nade mną.


	12. Eliksir Wielosokowy

Hej wszystkim! Mam nadzieję, że w Polsce jest choć odrobinę więcej słońca, niż w Finlandii – mam wrażenie, że cały czas panuje tutaj noc! Ale poza tym wyjazd jest bardzo udany; mnóstwo we mnie pozytywnej energii i mam nadzieję, że udaje mi się jej Wam trochę przekazać tymi aktualkami :)

Mahakao: Tutaj z kolei określenie "Zakonnicy" mi nie przeszkadza ;)

Miłego czytania!

**Eliksir Wielosokowy**

Umowa z Knotem nie należała do przyjemnych.

Harry spędził cały ranek następnego dnia siedząc w niewielkim gabinecie i bez przerwy przyjmując gratulacje od ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał, i podziękowania za przyczynienie się do upadku Voldemorta. Chłopiec nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że „przyczynienie się" było sporym niedopowiedzeniem, ale nie był w nastroju, by kłócić się w tej sprawie. Siedział cierpliwie w fotelu, podczas gdy Knot bez końca rozwodził się nad artykułami do gazet, plakatami, ulotkami i wywiadami radiowymi. Minister zdawał się w ogóle nie zauważać obecności Remusa, ponieważ swój monolog kierował tylko do Harry'ego. Do pełni księżyca pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale chłopiec widział wyraźnie, że przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z wilkołakiem wprawia Knota w nerwowe zakłopotanie. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął rozwijać kolejną myśl, dotyczącą możliwości zamieszczenia specjalnego dodatku w Proroku Codziennym, Harry przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

- Panie ministrze?

Knot zamrugał i powstrzymał potok swoich pospiesznych, pełnych podekscytowania słów.

- To wszystko brzmi... obiecująco - chłopiec starał się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. - Ja naprawdę chcę pomóc w rozgłaszaniu pańskiej wiadomości wśród czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa.

Knot z przesadną energią pokiwał głową.

- I uda się to panu, panie Potter! Pomoże pan przywrócić nadzieję tym, którzy ją utracili!

Harry drgnął na swoim krześle; minister naprawdę nadawał wszystkiemu zbyt melodramatyczny wymiar.

- Tak – ale mam jeden warunek.

Knot podniósł wzrok; z jego oczu szybko zniknęła fałszywa wdzięczność i pozorne podekscytowanie na myśl o wywiadach radiowych i artykułach w Proroku. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na biurku.

- Jaki?

- Chciałbym, żeby zaaranżował pan spotkanie adopcyjne dla mnie i mojego opiekuna. Staramy się o nie już od kilku tygodni.

Knot skierował spojrzenie na Remusa, który wyglądał tak, jakby w trudem powstrzymywał ironiczny uśmiech. Harry'emu udało się zapędzić ministra w kozi róg; w interesie jego i rządu leżało uszczęśliwianie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył za wszelką cenę – a odrzucenie prośby o spotkanie w sprawie opieki prawnej przekreśliłoby wszystkie plany Knota, by uczynić z Harry'ego symbol ocalenia czarodziejskiego świata. Minister wiedział o tym wszystkim, rzecz jasna, więc usłyszawszy pytanie zaczął nerwowo porządkować papiery na biurku.

- Jestem pewien, że zna pan prawo, panie Potter - mruknął niespokojnie. - Opieka prawna mrocznych istot nad niepełnoletnimi czarodziejami jest nielegalna.

- Remus nie jest mroczną istotą - fuknął Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- Domyślam się, że pan się nie zgadza z tą opinią, ale nie mogę zmienić prawa - odparł Knot przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przecież jest pan ministrem! - zauważył chłopiec marszcząc brwi.

- No cóż... chciałem powiedzieć, że nie mogę go zmienić _sam;_ to może zająć kilka tygodni... a może nawet miesięcy.

Harry widział, że spór z Knotem w tej sprawie jest skazany na porażkę; westchnął z afektacją, wymienił z Remusem szybkie spojrzenia i wstał z fotela.

- W takim razie bardzo przepraszam, że zmarnowałem tyle pańskiego czasu, panie ministrze - powiedział zabierając z oparcia swoja kurtkę. - Być może porozmawiamy przy innej okazji - dodał i wraz z Remusem ruszył do drzwi. Minister poderwał się na nogi i potknął o własne szaty próbując ich dogonić. Harry był już w połowie korytarza, kiedy usłyszał krzyk mężczyzny.

- Panie Potter! Niech pan poczeka! Może – może moglibyśmy dojść do porozumienia?

Chłopiec odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Porozumienia? - spytał niewinnie. Wyraz oczu Knota był dziwny i wcale mu się nie podobał.

- Zorganizuję dla was przesłuchanie - powiedział minister. - Jeśli w zamian zgodzi się pan na mój warunek...

Harry zerknął na Remusa.

- A jaki to warunek?

* * *

- Brać udział we wszystkich publicznych wydarzeniach, o jakie mnie poprosi, bez względu na porę, o ile nie będą kolidować z zajęciami szkolnymi – w grę wchodzą między innymi: wywiady radiowe, artykuły do gazet, wystąpienia publiczne i biografia autorstwa Rity Skeeter, ale mogą się pojawić również inne formy promocji - powtórzył Harry chyba po raz setny tego popołudnia. Bliźniaki, Ginny, Hermiona, Neville i Luna wpatrywali się w niego, jakby stracił rozum.

- I zgodziłeś się na to? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Bez oporu? - dodał Fred.

Harry przytaknął.

- Zdaje się, że chcą mi nawet przydzielić stylistę - przyznał nieszczęśliwym tonem i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni pognieciony kawałek pergaminu. - Knot dał mi to do zapamiętania przed pierwszym wywiadem.

- Cholera, facet nie marnuje czasu! - gwizdnął George biorąc pergamin do ręki. - A kiedy to będzie?

- W następny poniedziałek - odparł Harry. - Nadawany na żywo przez radio.

Nagle Hermiona zachichotała cicho; chłopiec rzucił jej urażone spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam, Harry - powiedziała wciąż się śmiejąc. - Ale masz taką totalnie nieszczęśliwą minę na myśl o tym wszystkim!

- Ja też bym miał - przyznał George. - Wiesz już, co za pierdoły tu napisali?

- Nie, ale Remus przeczytał ten tekst – i nie był zachwycony.

- Nic dziwnego! - George podał pergamin Hermionie, która zaczęła czytać go na głos.

- _Ja, Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył i Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, niniejszym oświadczam, że uczynię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by wspierać i ochraniać tych, którzy tego potrzebują. Spełnię swój obowiązek wyeliminowania z naszego społeczeństwa popleczników Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, byśmy mogli żyć w pokoju..._ Co za stek bzdur! Harry, on przecież nie może cię zmusić, żebyś to powiedział!

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Sama mówiłaś, że to dobry pomysł, Hermiono; ty i Remus, jeśli mam być dokładny.

- Oczywiście, że to dobry pomysł - potwierdziła Hermiona i natychmiast zaczęła wykreślać i zmieniać słowa przemowy piórem, które wyjęła z torby. - Ale to jest twoja szansa, by przekazać _swoją własną_ wiadomość, pamiętasz? Że nie jesteś gotów walczyć w pojedynkę, a ludzie muszą ci pomóc. Jeśli przeczytasz to w czasie audycji na żywo, wszyscy pomyślą, że masz sytuacje pod kontrolą!

- Knot tobą manipuluje - wtrącił się Neville. - Dlaczego chce, żebyś czuł się odizolowany i walczył sam?

- Remus mówi, że to dlatego, że się boi; ponoć prawie stracił posadę po śmierci Voldemorta i teraz stara się za wszelką cenę utrzymać w siodle.

- Dla niego to po prostu sposób, by zrzucić problem na kogo innego - stwierdziła Hermiona czytając to, co napisała. - Niestety okazałeś się jego jedyną opcją, Harry.

- Co Knot zaoferował ci w zamian za twoja duszę, Harry? - spytała nagle Luna. Harry znów prawie zapomniał, że była razem z nimi.

- Co? A tak – zgodził się na rozprawę w sprawie opieki dla mnie i Remusa.

- To świetnie! - krzyknął Neville.

Ginny posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

- Musisz być zadowolony - zauważyła.

- Jestem – Remus też, chociaż uważa, że trzeba ich będzie długo przekonywać, zanim zaczną nas słuchać.

- Knot potrzebuje cię tak samo, jak ty jego - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Ustanowi Remusa twoim prawnym opiekunem choćby po to, żeby wciąż mieć na ciebie wpływ.

- A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje - dodała Hermiona chowając pióro do torby.

- Dozna niezłego szoku, kiedy to usłyszy - stwierdził Fred czytając tekst nad jej ramieniem.

- I o to chodzi - odparła dziewczyna. - Teraz wszystko się zacznie – atak na Hogsmeade był dopiero początkiem. Ludzie wiedzą już, że Śmierciożercy wrócili, a problemy zaczną się wcześniej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby sądzić.

- W takim razie lepiej zabierzmy się za przesłuchanie Malfoya - uznał Harry. - Jeśli dowiemy się czegoś o działaniach Śmierciożerców, być może uda nam się nie dopuścić do kolejnego ataku.

Godzinę później Harry i Fred pod postacią Crabbe'a i Goyle'a oraz Ginny jako pierwszoroczna Ślizgonka, której włos zdobył George, szli korytarzami w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu; Ginny szła nieco za nimi, by nie przywiązywać do siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Troje nieprzytomnych uczniów Gryfoni ukryli w Pokoju Życzeń, po czym zabrali ich ubrania i mieli dwie godziny, zanim znów powrócą do swoich prawdziwych postaci. Ginny nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiła niczego aż tak kłócącego się ze szkolnymi przepisami; Hermionie z kolei łamanie zasad przyszło tym razem z niespotykaną łatwością. Weasleyówna nie mogła przestać zastanawiać się, w jak wielkie kłopoty wpadną, kiedy Snape dowie się, że ukradli mu składniki do eliksirów.

- Poświęcenie, kochana siostro - powiedział George. - Dla dobra czarodziejskiego świata. Kto wie, może nawet uratujemy czyjeś życie? Niech ta myśl będzie jasnym światłem na końcu wypełnionego szlabanami tunelu, w którym z pewnością wkrótce się znajdziemy.

- I do tego pewnie wypełnionego oczami traszek - dodał Fred.

- I Snape'em - mruknął Harry. - Poza tym wpadniemy tylko wtedy, jeśli ten plan nie wypali.

- A nasze plany zazwyczaj nie wypalają - wtrąciła Hermiona. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- No cóż, i tak już czekają nas miesiące szlabanów ze Snape'em; dlaczego nie mielibyśmy dorzucić sobie kolejnego? Może zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi!

Chłopiec po raz kolejny zerknął na Mapę Huncwotów. Malfoy siedział samotnie w pokoju wspólnym; oprócz niego znajdowało się tam jeszcze dwóch uczniów, których imion Harry nie kojarzył.

- Jesteś pewien, że pamiętasz, gdzie są ich dormitoria? - spytał Fred; jego słowa brzmiały dziwnie wypowiedziane niskim głosem Goyle'a.

- Oczywiście - odparł Harry. - Ta mapa nie przydaje się tylko do odnajdywania ukrytych tuneli wyprowadzających z zamku, wiesz?

Fred roześmiał się.

- Nigdy nie przyglądałem się jej aż tak dokładnie! - przyznał.

W końcu dotarli do obrazu, który prowadził do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Mężczyzna, na którego ramionach przycupnął olbrzymi waż, spojrzał na nich oczekująco z płótna.

- Hasło? - zapytał; jego wąż zasyczał cicho.

- Serpensortia - odparł Harry, wdzięczny, że Hermionie udało się wyciągnąć hasło od jakiegoś głupiutkiego pierwszoroczniaka. Portret zaskrzypiał i odsunął się ukazując przejście. Trójka przyjaciół przeszła przez tunel i wylądowała w półmroku Pokoju. Harry natychmiast dostrzegł Malfoy'a, zwiniętego w rogu jednej z sof. On i Fred podeszli do niego niepewnie, a Ginny ruszyła w drugi kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie kolejny mały pierwszoroczniak starał się odrobić pracę domową.

Malfoy spojrzał na nich ostrym wzrokiem.

- No i? - odezwał się. Harry i Fred wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

- Dowiedzieliście się czegokolwiek?

- Eee... - wymamrotał Harry nerwowo. Fred przyszedł mu z pomocą.

- Zbyt wiele kremowego piwa - przyznał naśladując powolny, tępy ton Goyle'a. Malfoy uniósł brew.

- Piliście? - spytał z odcieniem podziwu. - Doskonale. Czy to znaczy, wy półgłówki, że zapomnieliście, czego kazałem wam się dowiedzieć?

Fred i Harry kiwnęli głowami.

- A atak? - naciskał Draco.

- Hogsmeade? - spytał Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- Wreszcie! W końcu do tego doszliśmy. Były jakieś ofiary?

Harry i Fred znów wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Czemu Malfoy chciał to wiedzieć? Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli powiedzą Draconowi prawdę, być może uda im się w zamian wyciągnąć z niego jakieś przydatne informacje.

- Ton... to znaczy ta różowowłosa aurorka wylądowała w Świętym Mungu razem z kilkoma innymi aurorami – uraz po zaklęciu czy coś takiego. Większość Zakonu wyszła z tego bez szwanku.

- Cholera! - zaklął nagle Malfoy. Harry zauważył, że chłopak wyprostował się, kiedy usłyszał wzmiankę o szpitalu. - A co z Potterem i jego małym gangiem?

Harry milczał przez moment.

- Wszyscy są cali. Potter był nieprzytomny przez trzy dni, ale nikomu nic się właściwie nie stało.

- Miałem nadzieję, że wypadnie z gry na trochę dłużej... - mruknął Malfoy pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się do nich. - Nie wolno wam powiedzieć nikomu nawet słowa na ten temat, zrozumiano?

Harry i Fred pospiesznie pokiwali głowami.

- Atak na szpital nastąpi jutro wieczorem...

- Skąd wiesz? - wybełkotał Harry.

- Avery, kretynie - fuknął Draco. - Informuje mnie na bieżąco, póki przebywam w szkole; uważa, że tutaj na nic mu się nie przydam.

- Śmierciożerca? - spytał Fred. Malfoy przyglądał im się przez kilka chwil.

- Tak... ile wyście _wypili?_ Zresztą nieważne... musicie w jakiś sposób przekazać tę informację Potterowi – on musi się o tym dowiedzieć. Ja nie mogę tego zrobić – od czasu ataku na Hogsmeade mają mnie na oku. Czy dacie radę wykonać to zadanie, idioci?

Dwaj Gryfoni przytaknęli.

- Jasne - zapewnił Harry, ale kątem oka zauważył, że Ginny mija go w pośpiechu; przez jej palce, którymi zakrywała głowę, prześwitywały rude pasma włosów. Chłopiec z niepokojem spojrzał na Freda.

- Eee... idziemy urządzić burzę mózgów - powiedział Malfoy'owi, ale chłopak już ich nie słuchał; machnął tylko ręką na zgodę i zatopił się we własnych myślach. Gryfoni pędem wydostali się z Pokoju Wspólnego, przed którym natknęli się na Ginny, która już odzyskała własną postać. Harry poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przebiega dziwny, bezbolesny dreszcz i zerknął na Freda, równie szybko przemieniającego się w samego siebie.

- No i? - szepnęła Ginny, kiedy biegli korytarzami z powrotem do Pokoju Życzeń. Harry miał wielką nadzieję, że Crabbe i Goyle wciąż byli nieprzytomni.

- Harry miał rację - odszepnął Fred. - Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą. Sam przyznał, że Avery dostarcza mu informacji na temat tego, co dzieje się poza zamkiem. Jutro nastąpi atak na szpital Świętego Munga.

- Musimy powiadomić Zakon! - sapnęła Ginny.

- On chciał, żebym się o tym dowiedział - mruknął Harry ponuro. - Pewnie pomyślał, że jeśli się dowiem, znów ruszę do walki i tym razem dam się zabić...

- Tak – chciał wiedzieć, kto został ranny w Hogsmeade - dodał Fred. - Założę się, że właśnie oblicza, ilu aurorów uda im się wykończyć!

- W takim razie musimy się pospieszyć - uznała Ginny. - Musimy natychmiast powiedzieć Remusowi.

- A ty, Ginny? - spytał Fred. - Czego się dowiedziałaś?

- Pierwszoroczni nie mają zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje; cały ich świat ma kłopoty, ale jedyny temat, który ich interesuje, to randki!


	13. Niewidoczne

Freja: Szczytem moich zdolności komputerowych jest umiejętność pisania i justowania tekstu w Wordzie/Open Office, więc niestety nie pomogę :( Co do Harry'ego, to absolutnie się zgadzam – jego zachowanie ewidentnie ma źródło w jakichś zaburzeniach emocjonalnych albo wręcz psychicznych. Muszę to sobie przypominać za każdym razem, kiedy trafia mnie szlag po jego kolejnym wybryku (naprawdę mam wtedy ochotę złoić mu skórę, a to źle, bo kiedy szarpią mną takie emocje, nie jestem w stanie tłumaczyć! :D). Reszta uwag również całkowicie słuszna; miło mieć Czytelniczkę, która tak dogłębnie analizuje fabułę :) Dzięki!

Jamie Grant: Dziękuję :) Jest dość chłodno, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by temperatura spadała poniżej minus pięciu stopni. Gorszy jest brak słońca :( Angelina, Fred i George naruszają kanon straszliwie, to prawda, ale osobiście staram się przymykać na to oko, dopóki fabuła jako taka jest interesująca. Robi się faktycznie coraz bardziej groźnie, a będzie jeszcze lepiej – sama nie mogę się doczekać drugiej części tego fanfika! :D

**Niewidoczne**

Remus ze zdumieniem patrzył na siedmioro stojących przed nim nastolatków, którzy z różnym stopniem determinacji wbijali w niego wzrok. Harry zaś był nie tylko zdeterminowany – był po prostu wściekły.

- Mówiłem, żebyś zostawił tę sprawę w spokoju, Harry - odezwał się mężczyzna ostrym tonem.

- Jak miałbym „zostawić ją w spokoju"? - warknął chłopiec. - On jest Śmierciożercą, Remus – właśnie się do tego przyznał!

- To prawda, panie profesorze - wtrącił szybko Fred. - Powiedział nam, że jutro nastąpi kolejny atak.

- Wiemy o tym - odparł spokojnie Remus. Harry i jego przyjaciele zbledli.

- Skąd? - odezwał się Neville.

- Czy wy myślicie, że Zakon całe dnie spędza na bezczynnym obijaniu się? - spytał nauczyciel z niedowierzaniem. - Nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy prowadzą śledztwo; różnica polega na tym, że nasze dochodzenie prowadzą pełnoletni czarodzieje, którzy posiadają wystarczająco dużo zdrowego rozsądku, by nie łamać bez kozery jednocześnie stu różnych przepisów szkolnego regulaminu.

- Teraz mamy dowód - Harry czuł, że musi znaleźć ujście dla swojego gniewu. - Przyznał się. Możemy powiedzieć aurorom, żeby go aresztowali.

- Najwidoczniej zapomniałeś, co mówiłem na temat Draco i potrzeby ochronienia go, jeśli szuka jakiejś drogi ucieczki; nie przyszło ci do głowy, że być może nie robi tego wszystkiego z własnej woli?

- A tobie nie przyszło do głowy, że robi to wszystko, bo tego chce? - fuknął chłopiec. - Przejrzyj na oczy, Remus! Fred był ze mną, tak samo, jak Ginny; Malfoy powiedział, że Avery przekazuje mu informacje spoza zamku.

- Nawet, jeśli masz rację, Harry, nie mamy żadnego dowodu poza twoimi słowami; to nie jest wystarczająca podstawa, by aresztować kogoś i wysłać do Azkabanu!

- Dlaczego? - krzyknął Harry. - Przecież to wystarczyło, by wpakować tam Syriusza!

Remus zacisnął zęby w zniecierpliwieniu i zwrócił się do reszty grupy.

- Wszyscy możecie wrócić do swoich dormitoriów. Porozmawiam z profesor McGonagall, by zajęła się ukaraniem was. Nie zaczęliście jeszcze nawet swoich szlabanów z Severusem – czy naprawdę chcecie spędzić cały rok szkolny na patroszeniu ropuch?

Neville i Hermiona pokręcili głowami najenergiczniej ze wszystkich.

- Przestańcie działać pochopnie - ostrzegł surowo Remus. - Wiem, że chcecie pomóc, ale pozwólcie Zakonowi zająć się pewnymi rzeczami; wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Rozległ się pomruk zgody i ciche „przepraszamy, panie profesorze", po czym sześcioro uczniów w milczeniu opuściło gabinet Lupina. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Remus i Harry zostali sami.

- Wiesz, że sprawa Syriusza była kompletnie inna - odezwał się nauczyciel. - Byli świadkowie...

- Wiem.

Remus uniósł brew.

- W takim razie dlaczego się ze mną kłócisz?

- Ponieważ jestem wściekły; Malfoy może knuć jakiś paskudny spisek przeciwko uczniom Hogwartu albo przeciwko mnie...

- To ciekawe - przerwał Lupin. - Harry Potter troszczy się o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego chmurnie.

- Nie troszczę się o własne bezpieczeństwo - odparł. - Ale skoro jestem „symbolem nadziei' czy czymś w tym stylu, to jeśli zginę, nikt już nie będzie chciał walczyć ze Śmierciożercami, a ja potrzebuję pomocy ludzi – nie pokonam wszystkich wrogów zupełnie sam.

Remus przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę.

- Więc w końcu przyjąłeś to do wiadomości?

- Tak – i ty mi w tym pomogłeś.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- W takim razie posłuchałeś chociaż jednej mojej uwagi - westchnął ciężko. - Posłuchaj, Harry – będziemy mieli oko na Dracona; nauczyciele i członkowie Zakonu upewnią się, że nie knuje niczego podejrzanego, ale nie możemy zrobić nic więcej. Aurorzy nie zgodzą się na aresztowanie, dopóki nie będą mieli żadnego materialnego dowodu.

Harry zaśmiał się z goryczą.

- Mnie chyba by posłuchali? Jestem przecież Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył!

- I właśnie dlatego cię _nie_ posłuchają - stwierdził Remus. - A biorąc pod uwagę to, co wyczyniasz w ostatnim czasie, to niemal cud, że nie aresztowali _ciebie_ za używanie magii bez osiągnięcia pełnoletności i poważne naruszanie prawa! - dodał i wstał. - Wróć do moich komnat; ja zorganizuję dla was kolejne dwa miesiące szlabanów – chociaż mam silne wrażenie, że nawet dodatkowe miesiące szlabanów z Severusem nie nakłonią cię do tego, byś w końcu zaczął mnie słuchać.

Harry spojrzał mu hardo w oczy. Remus znów westchnął.

- No właśnie... Ale jeśli szlabany nie mogą zmusić cię do słuchania, to chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział jedno: jeśli nadal będziesz potrzebował w ten sposób, pewnego dnia twoje zachowanie sprowadzi na twoich przyjaciół śmierć; zastanów się nad tym, Harry.

* * *

Kolejny dzień wypełniły lekcje, które zdaniem Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół były jeszcze bardziej nudne, niż zazwyczaj. Wróżbiarstwo zdawało się ciągnąć godzinami; profesor Trelawney spędziła całe zajęcia na przepowiadaniu różnorakich okoliczności, w jakich Harry może stanąć oko w oko ze śmiercią. Według herbacianych fusów Neville'a, jego głowę miał odgryźć Niuchacz. Chociaż wszystko toczyło się irytująco spokojnie i nieciekawie, Harry cały czas czuł niepokój na myśl o możliwym ataku na szpital Świętego Munga. Wściekał się nie wiedząc, co planuje Zakon i jak zamierza odeprzeć Śmierciożerców. A co z Remusem? Skoro wciąż wyruszał do walki, to czy w końcu nie nadejdzie dzień, w którym już nie wróci?

- Przygotowałeś się już do poniedziałkowego wywiadu radiowego? - spytał Neville popychając w kierunku Harry'ego filiżankę z fusami, by odczytał zawartą w nich wróżbę. Chłopiec kiwnął głową.

- Zapamiętałem to, co napisała dla mnie Hermiona. Knotowi się to nie spodoba...

- No cóż, jakoś to przeżyjesz, prawda? - Neville wzruszył ramionami. - Knot nie może odwołać waszego przesłuchania... wyznaczyli wam już dokładną datę?

- Jeszcze nie – dowiemy się pewnie w tym tygodniu.

- Wiesz, że kiedy Remus zostanie twoim prawnym opiekunem, będziesz w końcu musiał zacząć go słuchać?

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro, ale Neville tylko uśmiechnął się wesoło. Chłopiec przypomniał sobie słowa Remusa, które usłyszał poprzedniego wieczora.

- Chyba już powinienem zacząć go słuchać – nie chcę sprowadzać problemów na nikogo więcej.

- Nie sprowadzisz - zapewnił Neville. - Cokolwiek robimy jest naszym wyborem, bez względu na to, czy jesteśmy przy tobie, czy nie.

Harry westchnął.

- Chodzi właśnie o to, żebyście nie musieli dokonywać takiego wyboru.

- Panie Potter - profesor Trelawney pojawiła się obok Harry'ego. - Czy udało się panu odczytać układ fusów pana Longbottoma?

Chłopiec chwycił filiżankę, której miał się przyglądać.

- Um, no cóż... widzę coś, co przypomina cytrynę, a to oznacza zgorzkniałość, prawda? A to wygląda jak słońce; w takim razie Neville jest szczęśliwy... ale czuje się przez to zgorzkniały?

Trelawney westchnęła z irytacją.

- Zdaje się, że nikt w tej klasie nie posiada daru, który przypadł mi w udziale. Obawiam się, że jestem osamotniona na tym świecie.

Zamachała rękoma w powietrzu, jakby odganiała od siebie muchę, po czym ruszyła do następnego stolika. Harry spojrzał na Neville'a, który siłą powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

- Dlaczego postanowiliśmy chodzić na te zajęcia?

Godzinę później Gryfoni uprzątnęli swoje pojemniki na herbatę i wyczyścili filiżanki. Dym, który wypełniał pomieszczenie, wprowadził ich w senny nastrój i zamiast typowej paplaniny wśród uczniów rozlegało się jedynie ciche mamrotanie, gdy schodzili po drabinie i ruszyli do swoich Pokojów Wspólnych. Harry i Neville szli w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy minął ich pędzący, srebrzysty blask. Harry natychmiast go rozpoznał, ale Neville podskoczył ze strachu i zatoczył się na kilkoro pierwszoroczniaków, którzy dreptali za nim. Harry z ciekawością obserwował, jak koci patronus profesor McGonagall przemierza korytarz, a jej ostry głos odbija się echem od kamiennych ścian zamku.

- Wszyscy uczniowie mają natychmiast powrócić do swoich dormitoriów. Kolacja zostanie podana w Pokojach Wspólnych, a jutro rano jak zazwyczaj rozpoczną się lekcje.

Dwaj chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia.

- Zaczęło się - mruknął Harry.

- Atak na Świętego Munga? Tak sądzisz?

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

- Inaczej dlaczego kazaliby wszystkim wrócić do dormitoriów?

- Żeby się upewnić, że tym razem z zamku nie uciekną żadni uczniowie - odparł rozsądnie Neville. Harry przytaknął, ale po chwili poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się z niepokoju.

- Remus na pewno ruszyłby na pomoc... a przecież się ze mną nie pożegnał.

- Może nie chciał ryzykować, że za nim pójdziesz? Nie martw się, Harry – na pewno nic mu nie będzie. Zawsze przecież wraca cały i zdrowy!

- Czy ja mam iść do Wieży Gryffindoru, czy wrócić do komnat Remusa? - spytał nagle Harry.

- Chodź z nami do Wieży. Dlaczego miałbyś siedzieć sam?

- Chyba masz rację.

Chłopcy minęli zakręt i prawie wpadli na Hermionę, która czekała u stóp schodów.

- Tu jesteście! - krzyknęła. - Lepiej się pospieszcie; profesor McGonagall chce, żeby wszyscy Opiekunowie sprawdzili dormitoria.

Harry już miał jej odpowiedzieć, żeby się nie martwiła, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł coś ponad jej ramieniem. Przesunął przyjaciółkę w bok i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, by lepiej przyjrzeć się postaci, której zarys pojawił się na ścianie nieco dalej, w głębi korytarza, ale ten zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Ktoś ukrył się pod zaklęciem niewidzialności - stwierdził chłopiec z zainteresowaniem. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

- Skąd wiesz? - spytała oglądając się za siebie. Harry wskazał palcem miejsce, w którym stała postać.

- Widziałem jego cień.

- To niemożliwe, Harry; zaklęcie niewidzialności sprawia, że w ogóle nie rzuca się cienia.

- W takim razie ktoś, kto rzucił to zaklęcie, nie jest w nim zbyt dobry - odparł Harry i nagle poczuł straszną potrzebę podążenia za tajemniczym cieniem.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl - ostrzegła dziewczyna stając mu na drodze.

- Hermiono, ktoś cichaczem krąży po zamku! - fuknął Harry z irytacją. - Założę się o wszystko, że to Malfoy! Muszę się dowiedzieć, co knuje!

Neville zbladł.

- A co, jeśli pomaga Śmierciożercom dostać się do zamku? - spytał drżącym głosem.

- Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Pomyśl tylko, Hermiono - dodał szybko Harry. - Zakon i aurorzy ruszyli do Świętego Munga, więc szkoły bronią tylko nauczyciele. Wszyscy uczniowie zostali odesłani do dormitoriów – to doskonały moment, by zaatakować zamek!

- Harry, proszę cię – Remus kazał ci zostawić tę sprawę Zakonowi! - jęknęła dziewczyna, ale Harry już na nią nie patrzył.

- No cóż, Zakonu tu teraz nie ma - rzucił i biegiem ruszył w kierunku, w którym podążył cień.

- Musimy za nim iść - powiedział Neville. Hermiona westchnęła ciężko.

- Wiem.


	14. Malfoy

**Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy obejrzał się przez ramię chyba po raz setny tego wieczora, po czym szybko ruszył w głąb pustego korytarza. Znów spojrzał na pergamin z wiadomością, który trzymał w ręce, zgniótł go w małą kulkę i wsunął do kieszeni. Nagle jego uwagę przykuło na chwilę skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi, ale nie pozwolił sobie na dłuższy postój – zmuszanie Śmierciożerców do czekania nie było najlepszym pomysłem. W końcu dotarł do Pokoju Życzeń i zanim zdążył się zatrzymać, ze ściany zaczęły się wyłaniać małe, na wpół ukryte drzwi. Draco przez moment stał bez ruchu czując, jak wypełniają go wątpliwości, ale szybko odrzucił je od siebie i otworzył drzwi, które zniknęły, gdy tylko się za nim zamknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawił się zimny, kamienny mur. Nikt nawet by się nie domyślił, gdzie jest teraz chłopiec.

Pomieszczenie, które pojawiło się zgodnie z jego życzeniem, było duże i puste – tylko w jednym z kątów znajdował się kominek. W jego wnętrzu jasno migotał niewielki ogień, który rzucał na twarz Dracona bladą poświatę; chłopiec, niepewny, co powinien zrobić, klęknął przed kominkiem i zaczął czekać. Niecałe dziesięć minut później płomień rozbłysnął; Malfoy poderwał się, a w pomarańczowym ogniu, którego żar niemal osmalił rzęsy i brwi chłopca, pojawiła się twarz Avery'ego.

- O co chodzi? - spytał go natychmiast Draco. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie zamierzacie już atakować Świętego Munga?

- Zmiana planów - odparł cicho mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy pojawił się bolesny wyraz. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

- Tak naprawdę wcale nie zamierzaliście napaść na szpital, prawda? - zapytał. - Chcieliście tylko, żeby członkowie Zakonu Feniksa opuścili zamek.

- Mądry z ciebie dzieciak - przyznał Avery.

- Nie jest was wystarczająco wielu, by zaatakować Hogwart - mruknął Draco. - Poza tym magiczne zabezpieczenia są zbyt potężne, by udało wam się wyrządzić tutaj jakąkolwiek większą szkodę.

- Nie chodzi im o szkołę - powiedział mu Avery. - Chcą chłopaka.

Oczy Malfoya zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

- Chcecie spróbować go zabić? _Tutaj?_ I co masz na myśli mówiąc „oni"? Co się dzieje, Avery?

- Posłuchaj, Draco – nawet nie powinno mnie tutaj być. Wiele się zmieniło... Śmierciożercy się zmienili. Kilku nowych rekrutów uznało, że chcą działać w nieco inny sposób; wszyscy słuchamy teraz rozkazów jednego człowieka.

- Czarny Pan... przecież chyba nie powrócił?

Avery pokręcił głową.

- Nie, on nie ma nic wspólnego z Czarnym Panem – ale udało mu się przekonać innych, by podążyli za nim. Wszyscy mu wierzą i wszyscy mu _ufają_, a to jest coś, czego Lord Voldemort nigdy nie osiągnął. Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje – wygląda to tak, jakby wszystkim zrobił pranie mózgu. Nie wiemy nawet, kim jest ten klaun. Wpadliśmy w ślepy zaułek, Draco, i nie mamy w tej sytuacji żadnego wyboru. Śmierciożercy zamierzają dostać się dziś wieczorem do zamku i porwać chłopaka.

- W takim razie czego ode mnie chcesz? - spytał Malfoy.

- Oni chcą, żebyś zaprowadził ich do Wieży Gryffindoru – ostatecznie znasz szkołę.

- Nie mogę! - wybełkotał chłopiec. - Nie wiem, jak się dostać do Wieży, a poza tym wciąż są tu nauczyciele, którzy strzegą uczniów; nie mogę tak po prostu przeprowadzić przez zamek hordę Śmierciożerców!

- Nie radziłbym powtarzać im tego, kiedy już się zjawią; musisz albo jakoś wykręcić się z ich żądania, albo zrobić dokładnie to, co ci każą.

- Nie mogę poprowadzić ich do Wieży - powtórzył cicho Draco. - Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Avery skinął głową.

- Urządź dywersję; zrób coś, co sprawi, że Śmierciożercy nie będą w stanie przedostać się do zamku. Ja powiem, że skontaktowałeś się ze mną za pomocą sieci Fiuu, żeby uprzedzić mnie o ataku - powiedział, po czym przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Malfoya. - Nie będziesz mógł po tym wszystkim wrócić do szkoły – wiesz o tym?

Chłopiec pokiwał nerwowo głową.

- Wciąż masz wybór, Draco. Nadal jesteś niepełnoletni – przebywasz w Hogwarcie. Ci nowi ludzie nie znają cię zbyt dobrze... możesz uciec.

- Nie zamierzam uciekać - stwierdził ponuro Malfoy. - Zaszedłem już zbyt daleko, by się teraz wycofywać.

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Proszę cię tylko, żebyś wszystko porządnie przemyślał. Dołączenie do nas będzie... trudne.

- Wiem. Jestem gotowy.

- Jeśli jesteś pewien... ruszaj; zrób to, co konieczne.

Chłopiec przytaknął szybko i wstał.

- Draco – to musi być coś naprawdę wielkiego.

Avery uśmiechnął się z trudem i po chwili jego twarz zniknęła, a płomień zgasł pozostawiając za sobą jedynie zimny, ciemny dym. Draco zamyślił się; coś wielkiego...

* * *

Harry nie musiał długo czekać na odkrycie tożsamości tajemniczego cienia. Podążył za nim kilkoma korytarzami i schodami, aż dotarł do znajomego miejsca, w którym znajdował się Pokój Życzeń. Musiał co chwila zatrzymywać się i ukrywać za filarami lub zakrętami, ponieważ Filch i Pani Norris często patrolowali tej nocy wszystkie piętra zamku. W pewnej chwili wpadł też niemal na profesor McGonagall, która najprawdopodobniej szła sprawdzić, czy zgodnie z poleceniem jest w Wieży Gryffindoru. Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko; Merlin jeden wiedział, jaką karę wymyśli dla niego, kiedy się zorientuje, że go tam nie ma, bo postanowił śledzić po całym Hogwarcie tajemniczy cień! Nie, nie tajemniczy – to był Malfoy.

Harry został nieco w tyle i obserwował, jak Malfoy po raz kolejny ogląda się za siebie, a na ścianie pojawiają się drzwi, przez które wchodzi do środka. Harry wiedział, że pójście za nim nie ma sensu; Pokój Życzeń nie pozwoliłby mu na to – a dodatkowo poczęstował pewnie jakąś paskudną klątwą, gdyby spróbował to zrobić. Zamiast tego usiadł pod ścianą i zaczął czekać.

- Harry!

Chłopiec poderwał się na nogi słysząc swoje imię. Myślał, że to McGonagall go znalazła, i już miał usprawiedliwienie na końcu języka, gdy zza rogu wyłonili się Hermiona i Neville.

- Co wy tu robicie? Powinniście być w Wieży!

Hermiona zatrzymała się i złożyła ręce na piersi.

- Naprawdę? A ty niby gdzie powinieneś być? Przecież słyszałeś, co mówił Remus, Harry!

- Tak, słyszałem - odparł chłopiec. - Ale w szkole nie ma nikogo z Zakonu, a jeśli Malfoy coś knuje, będę mógł go powstrzymać.

- Skąd wiesz, że to Malfoy? - spytał Neville.

- Wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń - wyjaśnił Harry. - Wciąż tam jest; wiem, że to on.

- Harry, proszę, wracajmy do Wieży.

Chłopiec pokręcił głową.

- Nie wrócę tam, dopóki się nie upewnię, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak Malfoy wprowadza do zamku bandę Śmierciożerców!

Podczas gdy Hermiona i Neville wymieniali zbolałe spojrzenia, na przeciwległej ścianie znów zaczęły pojawiać się drzwi.

- Wychodzi - szepnął Harry. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni spodni i ruszył przed siebie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Hermiona pobiegła za nim.

- Harry, na litość boską, przecież to idiotyzm!

Chłopiec zignorował ją i pewnie stanął przed wejściem do Pokoju Życzeń. Drzwi otworzyły się i ze środka wyszedł Malfoy; całkowicie zatopiony w myślach, nie zauważył trójki Gryfonów, którzy stali tuż przed nim, dopóki Harry nie odchrząknął znacząco i nie wycelował swojej różdżki prosto w jego twarz.

- Potter! - krzyknął Draco zduszonym głosem. - Granger, Lonbottom. Dlaczego nie jesteście w swoim Pokoju Wspólnym?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Właśnie miałem cię zapytać o to samo, Malfoy. Co znowu knujesz, do cholery?

- A dlaczego cię to interesuje? - warknął chłopak i ruszył, chcąc ich wyminąć, ale Harry natychmiast zastawił mu drogę.

- Wiem, że chcesz ściągnąć tu Śmierciożerców - powiedział. Malfoy wybuchnął śmiechem.

- No cóż, odkryłeś mój sekret! - odparł unosząc ręce w geście poddania się. - Właśnie to robię; widzisz tę długą kolejkę Śmierciożerców tuż za moimi plecami?

- Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną - ostrzegł Harry chłodno. - Powiedz, co planujesz!

- Chyba upadłeś na głowę, Potter - fuknął Draco. - Trzymaj się z daleka od spraw, które cię nie dotyczą, albo w końcu się doigrasz – a teraz złaź mi z drogi.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Hermiona złapała go za ramię.

- Proszę, Harry, chodźmy stąd.

Neville kiwnął nieśmiało głową na zgodę.

- Myślę, że on ma rację, Harry - przyznał nerwowo.

- On kłamie - warknął chłopiec. - Co robiłeś tam w środku? Czemu chowałeś się w Pokoju Życzeń?

- Zejdź mi z drogi, Potter - powtórzył Malfoy; jego oczy spoczęły na Hermionie i Neville'u, a wtedy w jego głowie pojawiła się bezduszna myśl. Coś wielkiego, jak powiedział Avery. Ostatecznie potrzebował dywersji – czegoś, co zmusi wszystkich nauczycieli do przyjścia do tej części zamku...

Chłopiec z trudem przełknął gulę, która nagle pojawiła się w jego gardle. Jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie, że jak mus, to mus. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i pozwolił dłoni opaść wzdłuż ciała. Hermiona podejrzliwie obserwowała jego ruchy.

- Przesuń się, Potter, albo ci w tym pomogę.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Spróbuj.

Draco jednym, płynnym ruchem uniósł różdżkę, ale nie wycelował jej w Harry'ego, tylko w Hermionę. Przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna klątwa, więc wykrzyczał ją, zanim stracił odwagę.

- Sectumsempra!

Siła zaklęcia podrzuciła Hermionę w powietrze. Dziewczyna z wyrazem kompletnego szoku na twarzy uderzyła w ścianę, po czym bez przytomności osunęła się na ziemię. Z kilku głębokich ran na jej ciele zaczęła natychmiast sączyć się krew.

Harry zatoczył się lekko; chciał zawołać przyjaciółkę, ale poczuł, że jego język, kompletnie suchy, przykleił się do podniebienia. Całe jego ciało wypełniła lodowata furia. Powolnym, ociężałym ruchem odwrócił się do Neville'a, który już był przy Hermionie i z desperacją próbował jakoś zahamować jej krwotok.

- Harry, wezwij pomoc! - krzyknął, a kiedy chłopiec nie ruszył się, krzyknął jeszcze rozpaczliwiej. - HARRY!

Ale Harry był jak sparaliżowany. Jego umysł wypełniała jedna myśl, która pochłonęła go w całości – i nie była to myśl o sprowadzeniu pomocy.

- Zostaw go! - wrzasnął Neville, kiedy Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Chłopiec odwrócił się do niego.

- Nie mogę - powiedział dziwnym tonem. - Nie mogę pozwolić, by uszło mu to na sucho.

I zanim zorientował się, co w ogóle robi, już biegł korytarzem za Malfoyem pędzącym w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak Neville krzyczy za nim desperacko, i dostrzegł chyba znajomego patronusa mijającego go w biegu, zanim minął zakręt i stracił z oczu ranną przyjaciółkę.

- DRĘTWOTA! - wrzasnął z wściekłością, ale zaklęcie chybiło celu, odbiło się od jednego z obrazów i omal nie trafiło go w twarz. Harry poczuł kolejne uderzenie adrenaliny, rzucił się od tyłu na Malfoya i zwalił go z nóg. Zderzenie wycisnęło powietrze z ich płuc i rzuciło na podłogę. Harry szybko się pozbierał i zacisnął ręce na szyi Draco. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze strachu – zaczął zaciekle walczyć o oddech. Harry, wypełniony palącą potrzebą zemsty i niemal warczący z wściekłości, z całej siły uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Rozległo się głośne chrupnięcie, a rękę Harry'ego oblał imponujący strumień krwi. Malfoy wrzasnął i spróbował zasłonić rękami twarz, ale Harry uderzył go po raz drugi, zanim chłopiec zdołał się zasłonić.

- ZABIJĘ CIĘ! - ryknął Harry z furią zaciskając ręce na jego szyi. - JEŚLI ONA UMRZE, TO CIĘ ZABIJĘ!

Malfoy spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale ponieważ nie był w stanie nabrać powietrza do płuc, z jego ust wydobyło się tylko zduszone charczenie. Harry uniósł jego głowę i uderzył nią o kamienną podłogę.

- Co robiłeś w Pokoju Życzeń?! - wrzasnął. - POWIEDZ MI!

Głowa Draco znów uderzyła o podłogę.

- POWIEDZ!

- HARRY! _Co ty wyprawiasz?_ - wrzasnął mu nagle do ucha czyjś głos. Chłopiec nie musiał się nawet starać, by go zignorować – był pogrążony w swoim własnym świecie. Jego pięść działała instynktownie, w każdym ciosem wyładowując frustracje, niepokoje i zmartwienia na bladej twarzy, która teraz spoczywała nieruchomo na kamiennej podłodze.

- Na litość Merlina, Harry, PRZESTAŃ!

Jego pierś otoczyła para silnych ramion, które mocno go szarpnęły; chłopiec poleciał do tyłu i jego pięści straciły kontakt z Malfoyem, więc zaczął z kolei walczyć z żelaznym uchwytem, w którym się znalazł.

- ON JĄ ZABIŁ! ZABIŁ HERMIONĘ! - znów ryknął starając się odepchnąć ramiona tego, kto go trzymał.

- Hermiona żyje, słyszysz mnie? - powiedział głos, a jego właściciel potrząsnął chłopcem mocno. - Nie chcę cię oszałamiać, Harry, ale będę musiał, jeśli się nie uspokoisz!

Powoli świat zaczął odzyskiwać swoją zwyczajową barwę i ostrość. Chmura ślepej furii zaczęła się cofać i Harry mógł znów skupić się na tym, co działo się wokół niego. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał grupę ludzi otaczających ponuro nieruchome ciało Malfoya; wcześniej nawet ich nie dostrzegł. Sam stał na nogach – komuś najwidoczniej udało się go podnieść, a wokół piersi wciąż czuł silny uścisk. Odetchnął głęboko i rozluźnił swoje drżące pięści. Osoba, która go trzymała, poczuła, że się uspokoił, wypuściła go i szorstkim ruchem odwróciła ku sobie. Harry nie musiał nawet podnosić wzroku by sprawdzić, kto to taki.

Remus również nie musiał nic mówić; obrócił się tylko na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku sali Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Harry posłusznie podążył za nim.


	15. Konsekwencje

Jamie Grant: Nasz Smok z pewnością nie ma łatwego życia po zniknięciu obojga rodziców; za Hermionę z pewnością powinien ponieść surową karę, ale skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie zrobiło mi się go żal po katowaniu, jakie zafundował mu Harry. Sama nie wiem, który z nich bardziej mnie wściekł w poprzednim rozdziale... Dzięki, że wciąż czytasz DS :)

Ostrzeżenie: w tym rozdziale pojawia się jeden soczysty bluzg ;)

Miłej lektury!

**Konsekwencje**

- Jego zachowanie jest nie do przyjęcia, Remus - stwierdziła ostro profesor McGonagall. - Wymknięcie się do Hogsmeade w czasie bitwy, zakradnięcie się do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, a teraz to? Nie zamierzam tolerować takich wybryków w moim Domu, Remus – a już na pewno nie ze strony Harry'ego.

Chłopiec skrzywił się; wyglądało na to, że nauczycielka zupełnie zapomniała, że przebywał z nimi w jednym pomieszczeniu. Siedział w milczeniu przy biurku w kącie sali ze złożonymi na piersi rękoma, które wciąż drżały od przypływu adrenaliny i kotłującej się w nim wściekłości.

- Zawieszam go w prawach ucznia.

Harry podniósł głowę słysząc te słowa.

- On nie był na to gotowy - kontynuowała McGonagall. - Było o wiele za wcześnie; to, przez co przeszedł, najwyraźniej odbiło się na nim znacznie bardziej, niż sądziliśmy. Ktoś musi mu pomóc kontrolować swój gniew i poradzić sobie z problemami - rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale Harry natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. - Zabierz go ze szkoły na jakiś czas. Jesteś właśnie tą osobą, która może mu pomóc, Remus.

Chłopiec wyłączył się i pozwolił dwójce dorosłych dokończyć dyskusję na swój temat. Zawieszenie w prawach ucznia było już wystarczającą karą, ale usunięcie ze szkoły? Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall naprawdę nie chce go oglądać przez jakiś czas!

Kilka minut później kobieta odwróciła się do Harry'ego, obrzuciła spojrzeniem, od którego dostał niemal mdłości z poczucia winy, i wymaszerowała z sali. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z cichym klaśnięciem.

Na twarzy Remusa gościł kamienny wyraz. Mężczyzna oparł się o swoje biurko, jednym machnięciem różdżki zamknął drzwi na klucz i westchnął ciężko. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę – od tej rozmowy nie uda mu się wymigać.

- No cóż, chyba słyszałeś całą rozmowę? - zapadła długa, nieprzyjemna cisza, aż Harry zaczął się wiercić na krześle. - Co masz do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Chłopiec miał nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne, ale kiedy Remus nie dodał nic więcej, zrozumiał, że musi odpowiedzieć.

- To był Malfoy.

- Nie interesuje mnie, kto to był - wtrącił Lupin surowo. - Przez ciebie wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym kolejny uczeń; prawie zatłukłeś go na śmierć, Harry! Uważasz, że takie zachowanie jest dopuszczalne?

- Sam jest sobie winien – zaatakował Hermionę! - fuknął Harry impulsywnie. - Chciał sprowadzić do zamku Śmierciożerców, wiem o tym! Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby uszło mu to na sucho!

- To, czy cokolwiek „ujdzie mu na sucho", nie zależy od ciebie - stwierdził chłodno Remus. - Nauczyciele patrolowali korytarze. Trzeba było im pozwolić się tym zająć! Ale ty jak zwykle zrobiłeś to, co chciałeś, zamiast tego, co należało zrobić – użyłeś Draco Malfoya jako worka treningowego, a Hermionę zostawiłeś samą, chociaż była ciężko ranna. Masz szczęście, że jej obrażenia nie okazały się jeszcze poważniejsze!

Chłopiec milczał; jego ręce drgały nerwowo na kolanach.

- Nie była sama... Neville...

- Nie wymądrzaj się - warknął Remus. - Chyba w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z następstw swojego zachowania. On mógł umrzeć, rozumiesz, Harry?

Harry ucichł na chwilę i ze złością przygryzł dolną wargę.

- No i dobrze - wymamrotał w końcu. Remus uniósł brwi.

- Mówisz poważnie - to było raczej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Chłopiec pokiwał głową.

- Mówię poważnie.

- Naprawdę byłbyś w stanie żyć dalej mając to na sumieniu? - spytał Lupin. - Doprowadzając do śmierci innego ucznia?

- A ty? - fuknął Harry. - To przez ciebie Hermiona jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym! „Pozwól Zakonowi się tym zająć!" - zadrwił. - Wciąż mi powtarzasz, że wszystko macie pod kontrolą, a wcale na to nie wygląda!

- Harry...

- Niech zgadnę – nikt nie mógłby się domyślić, że dojdzie do czegoś takiego! Nie bylibyście w stanie domyślić się, że Malfoy utrzymuje tajne kontakty ze Śmierciożercami _tuż pod waszym nosem_, podczas gdy wy podążacie za fałszywymi tropami!

- Nie posłuchałeś wyraźnych poleceń! - krzyknął Remus ze złością. - Jeśli to jest czyjakolwiek wina, to twoja!

Gniew natychmiast poderwał Harry'ego na równe nogi. Remus dostrzegł wyzwanie w jego oczach.

- Usiądź - rozkazał surowo.

- Odwołaj to - warknął chłopiec.

- Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie; zaledwie wczoraj ostrzegłem cię, że twoje zachowanie może doprowadzić do właśnie takiej sytuacji. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym dodać.

- Może nie ma już nic do dodania? - mruknął Harry. - Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi po prostu dołączyć do walki? Chcę wam pomóc! _Chcę ich pozabijać..._

Chłopiec urwał w połowie zdania; wypowiedzenie tej myśli na głos wypadło jakoś dziwnie. To prawda, że czuł złość na samego siebie za to, jak bliski był poddania się, ale był zły także z innych powodów: utraty Rona, Syriusza i Dumbledore'a. Nawet po śmierci Voldemorta nie był w stanie prowadzić normalnego życia, a czy nie właśnie tego pragnął?

- Wiem, że jesteś pełen gniewu, ale to zachowanie musi się skończyć. Nie pozwolę ci na to.

- Mogę robić to, co chcę, Remus - odparł Harry. - Nie jesteś moim ojcem i nie możesz mi mówić, co mam robić!

- Opanuj się - warknął mężczyzna. - Nie możesz dłużej traktować ludzi w ten sposób.

- W _jaki_ sposób? - wrzasnął Harry. - To wy wszyscy traktujecie mnie, jakbym był nienormalny! Słyszałeś McGonagall – muszę poradzić sobie z moimi problemami! Nie mam żadnych problemów, więc dlaczego nie dacie mi w końcu spokoju i nie pozwolicie robić tego, na co mam ochotę?

Chłopiec oparł się o ławkę i skierował wzrok za okno w wyrazem czystej, niepasującej do niego furii na twarzy. Remus widział, że jego pierś unosi się w nierównym rytmie z trudem powstrzymywanego, wściekłego szlochu.

- Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, co robisz? - spytał ze smutkiem. - Odpychasz od siebie wszystkich tych, na których ci zależy; boisz się, że się zorientują, jak bardzo potrzebujesz pomocy.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - warknął natychmiast chłopiec.

- Jesteś bardzo silny, Harry, ale z tym nie poradzisz sobie sam.

- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Remus? - krzyknął Harry odwracając się do niego i wyrzucił ramiona do góry w kompletnym rozdrażnieniu. - Nie masz o niczym pojęcia! Dlaczego nie dasz mi samemu rozwiązać tego wszystkiego?

- Bo _nie rozwiążesz_ tego sam - odparł mężczyzna spokojnie. - A ta rozmowa tylko to potwierdza.

Harry odwrócił się i z pełnym umęczenia wrzaskiem popchnął stojącą przed nim ławkę na ścianę; stół zaskrzypiał żałośnie, pękł i wśród drzazg upadł na podłogę. Remus obserwował go z drugiej strony sali z ramionami swobodnie skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

- Skończyłeś? - zapytał.

Ciężko dysząc z wściekłości, Harry kopnął stojące najbliżej krzesło, by dać jej nieco ujścia. Kopniak wywołał w jego stopie przyjemny ból, więc kopnął je raz kolejny, tym razem jeszcze mocniej, wciąż dusząc się z gniewu. Kiedy tak walczył sam ze sobą, jego oddech stał się nierówny i urywany. W części jego mózgu, która odpowiadała za racjonalne myślenie, pojawiła się wielka, czarna dziura.

Chłopiec wplótł ręce we włosy i szarpnął gwałtownie. Znów wrzasnął z wściekłością i kopnął kolejne krzesło torując sobie drogę do drzwi. Wypełniony złością i adrenaliną, spróbował zepchnąć ze swojej trasy również Remusa, ale mężczyzna nie przesunął się.

- Złaź mi z drogi! - warknął chłopiec, po czym uniósł ręce i popchnął go mocno, ale Remus nawet nie drgnął; zamiast tego złapał nadgarstki Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku i spróbował poprowadzić go z powrotem na środek sali. Chłopiec walczył zawzięcie.

- Remus, do kurwy nędzy – PUSZCZAJ MNIE! - ryknął i w końcu uwolnił jedno ramię. Jego ciało działało tak automatycznie, że zanim zorientował się, co robi, zamachnął się pięścią w kierunku głowy Remusa; na szczęście mężczyzna z niewiarygodnym refleksem zręcznie chwycił go za nadgarstek, zanim pięść nastolatka dotarła do celu. Obaj znieruchomieli zaskoczeni i milczeli przez dłuższy czas.

- Czy jeśli cię puszczę, znów będziesz próbował mnie uderzyć? - spytał w końcu Remus cichym głosem, od którego włosy na głowie Harry'ego stanęły dęba. Chłopiec szybko potrząsnął głową.

- Nie... przepraszam...

- Usiądź - polecił mężczyzna, puścił jego dłonie, odblokował zamek w drzwiach i wyszedł z sali. Harry podniósł z ziemi krzesło i opadł na nie z rezygnacją; jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł takiego wstydu. Oparł czoło o blat ławki i zamknął oczy marząc w duchu, by cofnąć kilka ostatnich minut.

Remus wrócił chwilę później z fiolką pełną srebrnego eliksiru w ręce i wyciągnął ją w stronę Harry'ego.

- Wypij to - odezwał się surowo. Harry przyjrzał się eliksirowi z obrzydzeniem.

- Wypij - powtórzył Remus. - Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać, póki zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

- Nie zachowuję się jak dziecko.

- Czyżby? A od kiedy rozbijanie w drzazgi wszystkich mebli w pomieszczeniu jest uważane za dojrzałe zachowanie?

Harry skrzywił się na te słowa, wziął do ręki fiolkę i połknął jej zawartość jednym, potężnym łykiem. Niemal natychmiast poczuł efekty działania eliksiru uspokajającego – jego ciało powoli zaczęło się rozluźniać; napięcie opuściło dłonie, a skumulowana agresja cofnęła się na obrzeża umysłu. Chłopiec wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Remusa, który zajmował się naprawianiem szkód wyrządzonych w sali.

- Lepiej? - spytał czując na sobie wzrok Harry'ego. Chłopiec przytaknął. - Nie możesz wściekać się przez resztę życia, Harry - powiedział delikatnie. - Wiem, że to, co ci się przydarzyło, jest okropne... niewyobrażalne... ale jeśli nadal będziesz zachowywać się w ten sposób, odepchniesz od siebie wszystkich, którym na tobie zależy. Możemy ci pomagać tylko do pewnego etapu – reszta zależy od ciebie.

- Nie będziesz mógł mi pomagać, jeśli cię tu nie będzie.

To stwierdzenie zaskoczyło Lupina.

- Słucham?

- Co, jeśli pewnego dnia już nie wrócisz? - spytał Harry cicho. - Jeśli zginiesz, Remus, to będzie dla mnie koniec - westchnął ciężko. - Nasz rację... całkowitą rację.

- A propos czego?

- Tego, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy – że nie dam sobie rady sam. Jestem taki zły, Remus; jestem zły cały czas! Na siebie, za to, że prawie się poddałem, na to, że Śmierciożercy wciąż próbują mnie zabić, na to, że Syriusz, Ron i Dumbledore nie żyją, a teraz przeraża mnie jeszcze myśl, że ty też mnie zostawisz. Kiedy się wściekam, mój mózg po prostu się wyłącza i dlatego robię wszystkie te idiotyczne rzeczy – pościg za Syriuszem, przekradnięcie się za tobą do Hogsmeade, no i dzisiaj... - chłopiec odwrócił się do Remusa, który obserwował go w milczeniu. - Nie wiem, co mam zrobić – jak zmienić swój sposób zachowania. Co mam zrobić, żeby pozbyć się całej tej złości?

- Już zrobiłeś pierwszy krok – zacząłeś o tym rozmawiać - odparł Remus siadając przy biurku naprzeciwko niego. - Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać, Harry – gniew nie zniknie w ciągu jednego dnia i na pewno nie, dopóki Śmierciożercy wciąż chcą cię dostać w swoje ręce. Ważne jest to, byś nauczył się go kontrolować – jeśli nie z myślą o sobie, to przynajmniej z myślą o swoich przyjaciołach.


End file.
